Borderlands: Remnant Minds
by Tronmaster5704
Summary: A job once thought simple, has thrown seven Vault Hunters, and one little robot into the world of Remnant. Can our ragtag group of misfits survive in this world of bloody evolution? With the help of four girls and their friends, they just might.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Tronmaster here. No characters, no gimmicks, just me. I'll be perfectly honest, I know that two of my stories, RWBY: Hallowed Scars, and RWBY: General's Remnant aren't getting the reception that I initially hoped for. But you know what they say: Rome wasn't built in a day. And yes, my work on the first trailer for RWBY: General's Remnant wasn't the best. But look, I'm still going to write it. If any of you from Reading RGF want to check out my other two stories, great. And please, do try to be constructive in your criticisms, it's the only way I'll grow as an author. Now, with that out of the way, here's my fourth overall story, and the second one to be updated weekly. In this case, every Thursday. And yes, it is another RWBY Crossover. This time, with Borderlands. So, as you know, pretty much every Borderlands game starts with an introduction by everyone's favorite weapons merchant Marcus. And this is no different. Ladies, gentlemen, and those of unspecified gender (yes, that was taken from DBZ Abridged), I give to you, Borderlands: Remnant Minds (also, there will be spoilers for Borderlands 2, Borderlands The Pre-Sequel, and Tales from the Borderlands, so yeah, spoiler alert).**

* * *

 _So, you want to hear another tale? One of adventure? Of high octane action? Of romance both normal, and unusual? Do you want a tale, of bloody evolution? Well, You clearly have nothing better to do. And, I've got some time._

 _Now, after the fall of Handsome Jack and Hyperion, and the literal fall of Helios Station, the Borderlands of Pandora experienced an unprecedented time of peace. Well, as peaceful as you can get on a planet where literally everything is out to kill you, but I digress. Anyway, the point is, Pandora did not face anymore threats from money-obsessed corporations, killer mercenaries, crazed madmen, and horrific monsters and alien superweapons. But, for six young, adventurous Vault Hunters, seven if you count their reprogramed Hyperion Loader Bot, life on Pandora became, a little dull. So, at the behest of a former Hyperion stooge turned unintended Vault Hunter, they set out on a job that would, hopefully, change their lives forever. And you know what? It did._

 _So, listen now, as I tell you a tale of seven Vault Hunters, a bunch of teenagers, and a little robot, and how that one robot's blunder, changed the lives of those Vault Hunters, and the teenagers, forever..._

 _ **Location: Pandora, specifically, 23.5 miles from the city of Hollow Point**_

 _ **Time: 12:00 PM**_

[No P.O.V.]

Pandora, it's large, full of secrets, and has creatures and people that will kill you if you just so much as make eye contact. Whether you love it, hate it, or are driven mad by it, it can be home. Our story begins with a panoramic view of the desert landscape about 24 miles out from the city of Hollow Point. There's nothing for miles, and all you see, is a lonesome road. There's almost no sound, save for the wind, and the screeching of circling Rakks. The camera pans down, showing more of a close-up of the road.

On the road, is a single creature. No bigger than a large Doberman. And, it has four mandibles. This is one of Pandora's native creatures, a Skag. It roars before crossing the road, stopping for a moment. Only to be run over by a vehicle.

[Music Start: "Ain't No Rest for the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant]

The vehicle that ran over the skag is one of the many ramshackle vehicles found on Pandora. A Bandit Technical, modified to fit about eight people, max. Inside the technical, we see our heroes. One driving, one in the passengers seat, and six more in the back bed. One of whom, seems to be asleep.

The camera cuts to the driver, a young man, no older than twenty, with dark brown hair, Hazel eyes, a pale skin complexion, and wearing the tattered sage green outfit of a mercenary. This is Sean McAllister, former commando for the Vladof corporation's elite Spetsnaz mercenaries (imagine the short splash screen that happens with character introductions). Sitting besides him in the passengers seat, is a young woman, also no older than twenty, with the same dark brown hair, Hazel eyes, pale skin complexion, but wearing a brown sleeveless vest, with an undershirt beneath it. Her right arm is adorned with tribal, almost alien tattoos. And in her hand is a strange device, almost the size of an old school cell phone. The young woman is Hailie McAllister, Sean's twin sister. And the device in her hand is an ECHO Recorder. A recording device commonly used on Pandora.

Hailie, turning to her older twin brother, asked, "How much longer until we're at the spot that Rhys told us about?"

"How the hell should I know Hailie? We've been driving for an hour, two at best. Look, if I ask Bruticus, will you try and find out what's on that ECHO Recorder?" Sean replied to his younger twin sister.

"Alright, alright. Look, I'm sorry Sean, it's just that we've literally haven't had a decent paying job in months. What with Axton and the others gallivanting around the damn universe, looking for the other Vaults." Hailie said.

"Ah, don't worry about it sis. Truth be told, I'm getting kind of bored myself." Sean replied to Hailie. Sean later tuned his head slightly, asking, "Hey, Bruticus, how much longer until we reach the coordinates that Rhys gave us?"

Looking at the back bed of the technical, one of the occupants, a reprogramed Hyperion Loader Bot, the yellow paint job was replaced with red, green, and blue, and a minigun attached to his right arm replied in a robotic voice, "It will be another 5.3 hours exactly until we reach the coordinates that Rhys has given us."

"Alright, thanks buddy." Sean replied, internally sighing at the prospect of another five hours of driving.

"You're welcome Sean." Bruticus said.

Hailie, deciding that she doesn't have anything better to do, tinkers with the ECHO Recorder. Trying to find out what was on it. After a few minutes of messing with the wires and circuits of the ECHO Recorder, finally activates it. Only for it to suddenly start playing random Mariachi music, startling one of the passengers in the back.

"OI! TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF WILL YA? I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" is heard from the back.

"Shit, sorry Talia, my bad." Hailie replied sheepishly, shutting off the ECHO Recorder.

The woman in the back, Talia Jenson, is around the same age as Sean and Hailie, if only a few months younger than both McAllister twins. She has light brown hair, with a single streak of purple, green eyes, and a fair, olive complexion. She was raised on Pandora's moon of Elpis. Hence her accent. She wears clothing typical of a scavenger. Sitting next to her is her older half-brother, and the oldest out of the six human Vault Hunters, Matthias Hammerlock. A young man of twenty one, also with an olive skin complexion, but with white hair, and brown eyes. He wears clothing more attributed to a aristocratic hunter. Both his, and Talia's clothing being blue in color. Like Talia, he was born on Elpis, but he was raised on Athens-7.

"Hey Tali, keep calm. We're all a little irritable and tired from the four hours since we've left Hollow Point." Matthias said to his younger sister, trying to calm her down.

"Alright. Look Hales, I'm sorry, alright? I just, I just want this job to have a decent payout. I'm sick and tired of living on this piece of shit rock in the middle of nowhere space." Talia apologized.

"Don't worry Talia, we'll be fine. We've made it out of worse situations before, haven't we?" Asked the person seated to Talia's right.

"Yeah, but that was pure luck Kord. Besides, we've got a lot riding on this job." Talia replied.

The young man, now named Kord, who's real name, Wallace MacIver, is known only to his friends, has a slightly tanned skin tone, jet black hair, purple eyes, and wears the clothing similar to that of a stereotypical commando (think Rambo mixed with Dutch from Predator). He's also the youngest Vault Hunter of the group, at nineteen.

"Look, I'm just saying, what if Rhys' intel isn't solid? We could be walking right into a Bandit camp, at best." Kord said.

"And at worst?" Matthias asked.

"At worst, we end up with what Roland and the others dealt with a few years back." Kord replied.

"You mean a giant Lovecraftian tentacle monster that almost destroyed the universe?" Asked a person sitting across from Kord.

"Hell if I know Delilah, but I guess we'll find out when we get there." Kord replied.

The final of the seven Vault Hunters is Delilah Saveros. A native to Pandora. She's the same age as most of the Vault Hunters, at about twenty. She wears an outfit more found in post-apocalyptic fiction. A brown duster jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. Along with black work jeans, and black combat boots. Her skin tone is more in line with some native Pandorans, a tan complexion. She also has dark brown hair, and green eyes.

"Come on guys, this could be great!" Spoke another robotic voice, this one more high-pitched than Bruticus.

"Oh for the love of God, Claptrap. Will you just shut up for one, single, solitary moment!?" Kord asked/shouted.

The eighth member of the group is Claptrap. He's shorter than the others, and is the last Claptrap unit left after Handsome Jack destroyed the rest. He's small, box-like in appearance, with two arms with clamps where his hands would be. He has a mostly yellow chassis, with a single white stripe running vertically across his body. He also has a single antenna, and one wheel.

"Nope, sorry Kord, that's just not in my programing!" Claptrap replied cheerily.

Kord could only sigh in annoyance at Claptrap's response.

"Look Kord, like it or not, Claptrap's our best bet at getting inside of this mysterious Hyperion facility. And besides, you get used to his overly enthusiastic personality after awhile." Sean said optimistically.

"I hope you're right Sean. Otherwise, I'm turning him into a dart board." Kord said, malicious glee in his voice.

"Alright guys, we're approaching the facility now, let's get ready. Sean said, getting everyone's attention.

But little did any of them realize, is that this job was going to change their lives, forever...

* * *

 **Oh boy, that was a lot. Apologizes if that seemed a little long, but I felt like this was appropriate for a starting chapter. Anyway, so here's the schedule for the four stories I currently have: I will attempt to update Reading RGF as well as this story every Tuesday and Thursday respectively. While RWBY: Hallowed Scars, and RWBY: General's Remnant will be every other Friday and Monday respectively. And with that done, don't forget to read and review. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: From bad, to-dammit Claptrap!

***a portal opens in a strange, ethereal dimension. Out steps Tronmaster holding a package under his arm. He looks around until he sees the camera. His head tilts in confusion.***

 **Tronmaster: What the? Oh! Well, I wasn't expecting a camera to be here of all places. Anyway, before you ask, yes this is canon to Reading RGF. But that's not why you're here is it? Nope, you're wondering how Sean and the others make it to Remnant. Well, let's be perfectly honest here, we all know that Claptrap's going to fuck something up. But, I suppose that we should get on with the show. And I had a different idea as to how the chapter would go, but some internet fuckery resulted in me losing my progress. Anyway, let's get to another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds!**

* * *

 _Location: Hyperion Research Facility 1337_

 _Time: 2:00 PM_

[No P.O.V.]

Our stalwart group of heroes pulled up to the seemingly abandoned Hyperion research facility. The exterior of the building looked like a prison. A large, ugly colored prison. Sean later stopped at the door, and stepped out of the technical. He turned to the others as they got out of the technical and started to speak.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We've got a job to do. We need to head inside this abandoned, rather creepy Hyperion research facility in order to acquire some sort of device or whatnot. And Rhys is paying a handsome price for it." Sean said, pulling out his weapon from seemingly nowhere. This weapon was an assault rifle with a camo green color scheme. It has three barrels, and a modified reflex sight. This is Sean's personal Vladof spingun: the Reaper's Penance. On the butt of the gun is a symbol. an Eagle with a sword in one talon, and an olive branch in the other. In the middle of the Eagle's chest is an icon found commonly on Pandora: a Vault Symbol. This is the crest f the McAllister clan. Sean has a rosary with the crest as a centerpiece. Hailie has a more tribal version of the McAllister family crest on a locket.

"And what if we can't just carry it out?" Talia asked.

"Good question Tali. If we can't carry it, or if it turns out to be some Hyperion superweapon, then we blow it to high Hell. Either way, Rhys is paying us handsomely." Sean replied, Talia nodded in response.

"Let's get this party started!" Hailie said, grabbing her own weapon, an SMG. Its colors were a mix of orange and yellow. It almost look like a lava lamp. That shoots bullets. It has a holographic sight. The trigger guard being much bigger than what it should be. It has a large, circular magazine. On the side of the weapon, near the barrel, is a screen. This is Hailie's own Maliwan SMG which she nicknamed 'Siren's Grace."

"Time to rock and roll." Kord said, grabbing his rocket launcher out of the back of the technical. It has four barrels, and is colored red, blue, green and black. This is Kord's custom Torgue rocket launcher The Herald of the Apocalypse.

"Let's get this done." Matthias said, slinging his weapon on his shoulder. This may look like a normal Jakobs Elephant Gun. Except that it had a gnarly looking bayonet. This was Matthias' own 'Maverick Hunter.'

""Time to go to work." Delilah said, grabbing her sniper rifle. It had a metallic, almost boxy design, with a scope that had a targeting laser. It's color scheme was a blueish-purple. This was the 'Royal Haven.' a Hyperion sniper rifle that Delilah stole from a Hyperion convoy.

"Let's just get this over with." Talia said, grabbing two sawed-off shotguns from her hips. Like Maverick Hunter, they were both manufactured by the Jakobs corporation. and both were painted with a blue color scheme. These two were called 'Cavalier,' and 'Dominion' respectively.

After that, rousing round of weapon introduction, our heroes, with the aid of Claptrap, have entered the Hyperion facility. Only for the alarm to go off almost immediately.

"WARNING! WARNING! YOU ARE TRESSPASSING ON PROPERTY OF THE HYPERION CORPORATION. PREPARED TO BE DESTROYED."

"Well, crapbaskets." Was all Sean said before the security system dropped a literal army of Hyperion Loader Bots of every variety to kill them.

Oh, and their technical was destroyed by the facility's rocket turrets.

The Loader Bots with the guns then proceeded to fire on our heroes. Who managed to get into cover.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into Sean!" Hailie said sarcastically.

"Yeah, hahaha, it's all my fault, SHUT THE FUCKUP HAILIE!" Sean replied/yelled.

After several minutes of constant gunfire and explosions, Sean decided to end this.

"OKAY, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! BRUTICUS, INITIATE HELLFIRE PROTOCOL 25-12B!" Sean shouted to Bruticus.

"Order accepted. Initiating Hellfire Protocol 25-12B." Bruticus said, another minigun appearing on his left arm. Along with two rocket launchers on his shoulders. He then jumped out from behind his cover, turned towards his former comrades and said "Hasta la vista, baby." He then proceeded to fire on the Loader Bots. completely annihilating them.

"Holy shit." Talia said completely dumbfounded at what happened.

Bruticus later turned back towards his friends, extended his left arm, and with a thumbs up said, "Area clear."

"Jeez, you think?" Kord said.

After that, our group of Vault Hunters got on board an elevator, and descended into the depths of the Hyperion facility. As they descended into the bowls of the facility, Matthias asked a question that was on everyone's minds: "What exactly are we looking for?"

"I don't know Matthias. We could be looking for an interdimensional portal, or the universe's largest, most convoluted can opener." Delilah said.

As the elevator stopped, the walked into a massive room with a machine that looked like a cross between an electric can opener, and a potato peeler.

"Alright, I think this might be what we're looking for." Hailie said, although she herself was confused.

"So, are we still going with the massive can opener theory Delilah?" Talia said with a smirk.

"Hahaha, really funny Talia." Delilah replied, flipping off Talia with her smirk.

"Alright Matthias, grab the data and transmit it to Rhys. Kord, grab as much of those blueprints that you can-" Sean said because of the machine started to activate.

"Alright, who the hell started up that machine?!" Sean asked/shouted.

Everyone than proceeded to look at Claptrap.

"Whoops, sorry." Claptrap apologized.

The machine, after a few moments of powering up, later creating a portal that started sucking everything into the same portal.

Everyone attempted to grab onto something to prevent them being sucked into the vortex. And that was actually working. Until Claptrap slipped, letting go and hitting someone in the face.

"Guys, guys, I'm slipping-AHHHHHH!" Claptrap screamed as he flew right into someone's face. That poor fool being Sean.

"Goddammit Claptrap." Was all Sean said before he and Claptrap flew into the portal.

"SEAN!" Hailie screamed, letting go trying to save her brother. Quickly realizing that was a bad idea.

"Well, this sucks." Bruticus said as he too was sucked into the portal.

"Well guys, what exactly do we say when things go wrong?" Kord said, quickly getting a response from Talia, Matthias, Delilah, and himself as they were sucked into the portal.

"OH CRAPBASKETS!" Everyone shouted.

Afterwords, the machine shuts down. And it then proceeds to explode, destroying the facility, and much of the surrounding area.

* * *

 **Yep, that's how our stalwart heroes make it to Remnant. Next chapter sees them finally landing in Remnant. And starting their journey to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. Now, does that mea that they're retiring as Vault Hunters? I guess we'll see. Anyway, that's the early update for Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Tomorrow is the second trailer for RWBY: General's Remnant. Now, guess which character gets a trailer? Anyway, I seriously need to get this to a friend of mine. So until then, this is Tronmaster signing off. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: This sure ain't Pandora

**Yeah yeah, I know I said that I wouldn't update my stories early. But I thought, "Eh, why the hell not? Might as well distract myself while Achievement Hunter plays Resident Evil 7 in the background." Anyway, this chapter finally has something from the perspective of one of the characters. Which character? Wait, and you'll see. Anyway, tomorrow will have another update for this story. And to the Guest reviewer, don't worry, I'll make it so that the more, intense swearers of the Borderlands universe aren't neutered in the world of Remnant. Now, the new chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Enjoy!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

After Claptrap activated the machine, and he and I were sucked into it, all I can remember, is a searing, intense amount of pain. And, I think some screaming.

'AHHHHHHHH!' Ok, so I wasn't actually screaming, but you get the idea. There was a lot of pain. Anyway, All I can remember for awhile was an intense pain, and a blinding white light. And then, I blacked out.

"Sean. Sean. Hey Sean, wake up!" Said the annoyingly high-pitched voice of the little bot who got us into this mess.

"For the love of all that's holy Claptrap, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at a slightly higher volume that I would've thought.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to see if you were still alive." Claptrap said, and I honestly can't stay too mad at him. But that wasn't what I was thinking at the time.

"Great, either I'm dead, and I'm stuck with Claptrap, or I'm still alive and I'm stuck with Claptrap. Either way, I'M STILL STUCK WITH FUCKING CLAPTRAP!" I yelled, again, at a higher volume than I would've anticipated.

'Ok, Sean, calm down. I can do this.' I thought, trying to calm myself down.

"Uh, Sean?" Claptrap asked, although I was doing my best to ignore him.

"Not now Claptrap." I said, clearly pissed at him.

"Sean?" Claptrap asked again, with a bit more urgency in his voice.

"Claptrap, I'm thinking." I said, still pissed.

"Sean?" Claptrap asked.

'WHAT CLAPTRAP? WHAT IS SO GODDAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU CONSTATLY HAVE TO KEEP INTERRUPTING MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT?!" I yelled.

"Look up." Claptrap said flatly.

"What are you talking abo-WHAT THE FUCK!?" I asked. Looking up, to see a shattered moon. My thoughts should've been 'This sure ain't Kansas,' but all I could say was, "Oh, crapbaskets."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, it's short. But I just wanted an excuse to drop the 'F' bomb more. Especially considering that it was Claptrap who got Sean and the others into the mess that they're in. And speaking of Sean? The next chapter is also mostly is through his point of view. Anyway, expect a new, longer chapter tomorrow. One with a certain red-clad reaper. Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dust, Lien, and a red Reaper

**Hey guys, Tronmaster here! As promised, another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Now, I know that the last chapter was really short. Now, I know that the last chapter was short. But, as I said, I just wanted an excuse to drop the 'F' bomb a few times. Anyway, so what's our favorite little robot think of their current situation? Let's find out.**

* * *

[Claptrap P.O.V.]

So, where did we leave off? Oh yeah, Sean's freak out! I remember. Silly me. Anyway, as Sean was busy freaking out,

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. OH GOD!"

Yeah, like that. While he was freaking out, which not for nothing, if he wasn't doing it, I would. Anyway, one thing I was thinking, was "Huh, I guess Delilah was right. It was an interdimensional portal." This, got Sean's attention.

"I guess, yeah Delilah was right. Parallel dimension it is." Sean said, finally calmed down some.

"So, I guess we should find out where we are, besides an alley." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on Claptrap, let's go find out where we are." Sean said, gesturing me to come along, which I did.

[Sean P.O.V.]

"Alright Claptrap, listen up." I said, hoping to God that Claptrap was listening, "We can't tell anyone that we're from another dimension."

"Why not?" Claptrap asked.

"Because, in my case, they'd toss me in the looney bin." I replied.

'And what about me?" Claptrap asked again.

"They'd probably turn you to scrap metal." I said, allowing some venom drip into my voice.

"Oh, ok!" Claptrap said, not even noticing my irritation.

We continued to walk down the streets of some city. I honestly don't know where. It certainly wasn't anywhere on Pandora, There wasn't any signs of a firefight. Or of Psychos recently having a party of face pizza. Yeah, try getting THAT lovey image out of your head. Anyway, as we were walking, I had to ask for directions, cause Claptrap and I hadn't the slightest clue where we were at.

"Oh, you need a map? Try looking at From Dust Till Dawn. It's just down the street." One person said.

"Okay, thanks!" I said.

"Alright, time to head to From Dust Till Dawn!" Claptrap said. So, that's where we proceeded to go. After another half hour of walking (or rolling in Claptrap's case), we finally arrived at From Dust Till Dawn.

"So, think there are maps inside?" Claptrap asked.

"Hell if I know. But it wouldn't hurt to ask." I replied.

We entered the shop to see an old man who seems to be running the shop.

"Hey, I'm curious, you wouldn't happen to have any map by chance?" I asked to the old man running the store.

"Yeah, in the back. Here, I'll let you have one for free." The old shopkeeper said.

"Are you sure?" I asked, unsure, he only proceeded to nod.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure." I said.

We made our way towards the back, where I noticed a strange sight. A hooded figure. A girl it seems. I paid her no heed as I looked at the map, which had the word 'Remnant' on it.

'Remnant? I guess that's the name of this world' I thought to myself, opening the map to find, continents I wasn't familiar with.

All of a sudden, I heard the door open and a bunch of mooks dressed like gangsters waltz in like they own the place. And at the head of this odd rat pack? Someone with orange hair, and I mean BRIGHT orange, a tacky white business suit, some black pants and shoes, with green eyes, a pale skin tone, a cane, some, eyeliner, I think, and one ugly looking bowler hat. This was Douchebag McAsshole. AKA Roman Torchwick, Vale's most notorious criminal, with easily the worst fashion sense.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Torchwick said, flicking his cigar.

That's when one of his henchmen points a gun at the shopkeeper!

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" The old shopkeeper said, clearly afraid for his life.

'Lien?' I thought, clearly confused, but assuming that Lien was money.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh. Calm down, we're not here for your money." Torchwick said later turning to his henchmen, "Grab the Dust."

The goon squad then proceeded to rob the place using several cylinders, filling them up with a strange colored powder that I assumed to be this 'Dust' that Torchwick was talking about.

One of the goons puts another case on the counter in front of the shopkeeper. Telling him, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

I knew I had to do something, although I figured killing these guys wasn't the best way to do it.

Then I heard one of those fedora-wearing mooks walk up to the girl.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." I heard him say, before some other creep grabs me by the shoulder.

"Alright kid, hands where I can see 'em." He says to me.

"Alright, alright. My hands are in the air." I say calmly adding, "I do have a question to ask."

"Whatever, make it quick." He said, oblivious to what I'm about to do.

Not missing the chance to quote one of my favorite movies, I ask, "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked himself, clearly getting pissed.

I look over, seeing the girl wipe the floor with one of the goons, I make my move.

"It means, you're about to get your ass handed to you." I say, slamming him against the wall.

Our struggle later causes us to crash through a window, where I see the girl from before. And now, I get a better look at her.

She seems to be about fifteen, with long black hair that turns red at the tips and silver eyes. She wears a black corset, with a skirt, black leggings, black boots, all of the outfit also having red on the trims. She wears a red cloak with the hood. In her belt seems to be several sniper bullets, and a silver, burning rose emblem on the belt. And she's carrying the biggest goddamn scythe I've ever seen! This girl is Ruby Rose, and she easily ranks pretty high on the badass meter for me.

"Okayyy... Get them!" Torchwick says to his remaining henchmen.

See if you can guess what happens? Yep, we proceed to kick their asses. Ruby with her scythe, and myself with the hilt of my machete, obviously going for nonlethal hits.

After that display of badassery, Torchwick proceeds to open his smug mouth, saying, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He later turns to us, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane continuing, "Well, Red, Gray, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." He later raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal, a rifle with a cross grid, "...I'm afraid this is where we part way."

"Oh crapbaskets." Ruby finally says.

"Huh, you say that too." I add, before Torchwick freaking fires at us! I roll out of the way, while Ruby leaps over it. We look around to see that conniving little worm Torchwick climbing up a ladder.

Ruby turns to the shopkeeper and says, "You okay if we go after him?" Getting a short nod of conformation from him.

"Claptrap! Stay with the shopkeeper!" I say, before Ruby grabs my hand and rushes up the building, right behind Torchwick.

"Hey!" She shouts.

I pull out Reaper's Penance, and say, "Hold it right there!"

"Persistent..." Torchwick said. Ruby and I get ready to fight him, when all of a sudden an airship rises up and opens its hatch.

Torchwick climbs in, and holds out a red gem of some sorts.

"End of the line, kids!" He says, throwing it at our feet, and fires at us. We're of course caught in the explosion. But, we didn't die.

It was then that I noticed the person who saved us. She wears a white blouse, black leggings, and black boots. She also wears a purple cape with a crown emblem on it. He hair is blonde put up into a bun, with green eyes. She wears glasses, and wields a riding crop? Okay... Anyway, she's Glynda Goodwitch, and she summons several streaks of purple, beams at the airship.

Later, Torchwick heads into the cockpit of the airship and is replaced with a strange woman in a red dress. Who then proceeds to shoot fireballs at us. The only thing going through my mind was 'What the fuck!?' But anyway, after several minutes of a back and forth between the two spellcasters, I guess, Ruby enters the fray, changing her scythe into a freaking sniper rifle! She fires on the woman in red, and I, after snapping out of my stupor, fire Reaper's Penance at her as well. But she blocks our shots.

The woman in red creates several circles beneath us, which proceeds to hiss. I immediately shout, 'Oh shit!" And Goodwitch proceeds to throw Ruby and I out of the way, just as the roof beneath us explodes.

The airship later departs with the hatch closing.

"You're a Huntress!" Ruby says to Goodwitch, later putting on an awe-stricken face saying, "Can I have your autograph!?"

My only reaction was to facepalm.

We later find ourselves in some sort of interrogation room.

"Well, seeing as we've been placed here, why don't we introduce ourselves?" I ask, turning to Ruby.

"Sure! I'm Ruby Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She says, holding out her hand.

"Sean McAllister. The pleasure's mine." I said, taking her hand, and shaking it.

Goodwitch later walks in holding a tablet of some sort, and began pacing around, Ruby's face later turned to one of shame.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You two put yourselves and others in great danger." She said, berating us.

"They started it!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, if those asshats hadn't decided to rob some old man in the middle of the night, we wouldn't've had to intervene!" I said.

This only caused her to glare at me. She continued, 'If it were up to me, the two of you would be sent home... With a pat on the back..." She noticed mine and Ruby's smiles, "...And a slap on the wrist." She finishes, smacking it on the table, startling Ruby and myself.

"But... there is someone here who would like to speak to you two." She said.

The next person that enters is a man, wearing a black and green suit. His hair is silver with his eyes being brown. He was wearing glasses, and was holding a mug in one hand, and plate of cookies in the other. This man, was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon Academy.

"Ruby Rose..." He said leaning in to look at Ruby's face. Almost immediately, alarm bells start ringing in my head until he continued, "You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, um..." Ruby said, trying to find her words.

"And you young man, what is your name?" He asked, looking at me.

"Sean McAllister." I said, trying to gauge what he was doing.

"Hm, I see. Well, I hope that you'll be forgiving in us placing you in this room with Miss Rose here, but we can't be too sure of your intentions." Ozpin said.

"That's perfectly fine." I said, now a bit calmer. "But I am curious about something."

"Oh, and what might that be?" Ozpin asked.

"Where's Claptrap?" I replied with my own question.

"The little robot? He's safe, do not worry." Ozpin said looking at Ruby continuing his conversation with her, "So! Where did you learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby said, slightly fearful.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby replied.

"I see..." Ozpin said putting the plate of the cookies in front of Ruby, who proceeds to eat them all., "It's just that I've seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

"Oh! That's my uncle!" Ruby said with a mouthful of cookies.

"Ruby?" I asked.

"Yes Sean?" Ruby asked, her mouth still full of cookies.

"Can you please not talk with your mouth full?" I asked.

She swallows then wipes her mouth embarrassed. "Sorry Sean." She said turning to Ozpin, "Anyway, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She makes karate-style poses and noises to emphasize her point.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said finally sitting down to continue, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress" Ruby said.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply the Beacon! You see, my sister's starting this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, GOSH, you know!" Ruby said, almost at supersonic speed.

"Ruby?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes Sean?" She asked.

"Calm down please." I replied.

"Sure thing." Ruby said.

Both Goodwitch and Ozpin look at us.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.

I was thinking 'I haven't the slightest clue.'

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby replied.

'Holy shit, she was talking about this Beacon place, and now I know we're talking to the headmaster of the damn place!' I thought.

'Hello." Ozpin said.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked, and I could see the hope in Ruby's eyes.

"More than anything." Ruby replied.

After a quick glance with Goodwitch, who voices her disapproval with a 'Hmmph,' Ozpin turns to Ruby and says, "Well, okay."

And Ruby's face lit up like a tree on Mercenary Day.

"Wait, what about Sean? Can he come to Beacon too?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that all depends on him." Ozpin replied.

He turned to me and asked, "Well Mr. McAllister, would you like to attend Beacon along with Miss Rose?"

"That depends, can you help me to find my friends and twin sister?" I asked.

"Of course, but you'll need to explain some things." Ozpin replied.

"I promise, I'll explain everything." I said.

"I hope to see you at Beacon Mr. McAllister." Ozpin said.

I figured that my time in this world may be worth it. I just hope that Hailie and the others are still alive...

* * *

 **Holy sweet mother of God, that was a lot. But yeah, Sean's been accepted into Beacon along with Ruby! Now next chapter will be the last part where we're introduced to Yang, Jaune, Blake, and Weiss. So, be on the lookout for that next Thursday! Tomorrow is the next chapter for RWBY: Hallowed Scars, so be prepared. Anyway, until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon meets Vault Hunter

**Heyoo! I guess that it's time for a new chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Now, this covers the last bit of the first episode of the series, as well, as the first part of "The Shining Beacon." Which is episode two of the series. So yeah, we're going to be introduced to Yang! With a short cameo by a certain blonde knight! So, let's get this gravy train rolling!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

So, after Ruby and I were accepted into Beacon (and I learned that I became seventeen again due to some cross-dimensional bullshit), I slept at a hotel for the night before getting on the airship. And I caught up with Ruby and, some girl I've never met before.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said the other girl. She stands at five foot, eight inches. She wears an outfit typical of a clubber, or biker. in this case, a yellow t-shirt, under a leather jacket, black, fingerless gloves, black shorts, a leather belt, with two leather boots, with two orange socks, one of which was up higher than the other. she has a pale skin complexion like Ruby, and has two golden bracelets on her wrists. But the most noticeable things about her was her long mane of golden hair, and her two beautiful lilac eyes. This blonde beauty is Ruby's older sister, Yang Xiao Long. And currently she was suffocating her sister.

"Please stop." Ruby said, gasping for breath.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, releasing Ruby.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." Yang said, clearly impressed by her younger sister.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." Ruby said, slightly embarrassed by Yang.

"Also, 'bee's knees'? Who even says that?" I said, finally adding myself to the conversation.

"Well now, who are you handsome?" Yang asked, looking my way.

"Sean McAllister. At your service. And might I ask who you are, sunshine?" I ask, extending my hand, and acting suave, for some reason.

"Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's older sister, and I'm already starting to like you." Yang said, taking my hand and shaking it.

"I'm going to say, half-sister right?" I ask.

"Yeah, how did you figure that out?" Yang asked herself.

"A couple of my friends are half-siblings." I answer.

"Ah, gotcha." Yang said.

"Anyway, what's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang said, turning to Ruby.

"Of course I'm excited... I just... " Ruby said, sighing, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." Yang said, giving Ruby a one-armed hug.

"Yeah, you are special Ruby. Don't sell yourself short." I said.

"See, even Sean knows your special!" Yang said, turning to me and smiling.

"Thanks guys." Ruby said, smiling herself.

We were pulled out of our little moment by the sound of a newscast.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." Said the news anchor.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Said the other anchor, before she was interrupted.

Suddenly, a hologram of Goodwitch pops up.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The Hologram of Goodwitch said.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The Hologram of Goodwitch said.

"Oh." Yang said simply. Which, I found kind of adorable.

"ou are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The Goodwitch hologram said, before disappearing.

We all look out of the window. And I see a rather breathtaking view of the city.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby says, in awe of the view.

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said.

We're all suddenly snapped out of it by the sound of someone groaning in pain, and running to the back of the ship.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said, rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

"I wonder who we're going to meet?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Ruby said adding, "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang proceeded to say.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby yelled, grossed out.

All I could do is shake my head in amusement.

 _'This is going to be a long four years.'_ I think to myself, smiling.

"I'm going to love this place." I say out loud.

* * *

 **Whew! Well, that's done. But wait, I wonder, I bet you're thinking, "What about Hailie and Bruticus? Well don't worry, they're going to be the focus of the next chapter! Anyway, until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Siren and her Bot

**Whoo! Another day, Another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Now, I'm also wondering if anyone would like to do a reading for this story as well as RWBY: General's Remnant. If so, PM me, and we'll get things started from there. Anyway, in this chapter, we'll see what happened to Hailie and Bruticus after they landed on Remnant. Anywho, let's go!**

* * *

[Bruticus P.O.V.]

[Last Night]

After what seemed like a few hundred years, at least to me anyway, afterwards, my systems went through a quick reboot. Not enough to delete the program that Sean and Hailie installed in me, but enough to restart my systems.

An automated voice said: "Hyperion Loader Bot Model 7412 designation: BRUTICUS restart initiated."

I, as my organic comrades would say, 'awoke with a start.' My optic lit up with a view of, a shattered moon.

"Well, this is bizarre." I said, unsure of where on Pandora we were, assuming we were even on Pandora.

I turned to the sound of moaning fro behind me.

"Hailie, are you alright?" I asked, not getting a response.

I was distracted from my thoughts by my system's motion tracker going off at the presence of multiple contacts. Some of them coming in to view. They looked like wolves, covered in black fur, as well as bone-like protrusions on the back, and chest. Along with eyes as red as blood.

[TARGETS: UNITETIFIED]

'That's kind of obvious.' I thought to myself/

[CHANCE OF IMMEDIATE HOSTILITY: 2,000%]

'Wow, that's a massive percentage.' I thought to myself, as the percentage was proven correct. The wolf-like creatures attacked us almost immediately. Although they avoided me, and instead focused on...

"Hailie!" I shouted, quickly digistructing my minigun, cutting down most of the wolves. I actually thought I killed all of them, until I heard a low growling sound behind me. And I saw one of the wolf creatures about to charge me, before a glowing fist appeared through its chest. And it fell over, dead.

"Looks like you missed one Bruticus." Hailie said.

"It seems so." I said, noticing that all of the wolf creatures began to dissipate into a black smoke-like substance.

"So, any idea where the hell we are?" Hailie asked, grabbing Siren's Grace from off the ground.

"I scanned the area for a short while after we landed, but I was interrupted when those, things attacked." I said.

"Fair enough. So, I'm guessing that Delilah was right about the whole 'interdimensional portal' thing, huh?" Hailie said.

"Most likely." I said, "I'm detecting sings of civilization not too far from our current position." I added,

"How far?" Hailie asked.

"A day, two at most." I replied.

"Fair enough. Well, let's hoof it." Hailie said.

"Affirmative. " I said, following behind, unsure if Sean and the others are still alive.

* * *

 **Wow, that was fun. But yeah, if you haven't guessed already, Hailie is a Siren. I apologize if this seems short, but I woke up at like three in the morning. And don't forget, PM me if you want to do a reading for either this story, or RWBY: General's Remnant. Until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: An explosive first meeting

**Here we go! Another day, another chapter of this crossover. Now, the response for the first official story chapter of RWBY: General's Remnant has been, positive. Which, truthfully, I was actually surprised by. Considering that the initial response to how I changed RAAM wasn't too well liked, initially at least. But still, I'm glad for the positive reception that the story has gotten. Anywho, let's get started.**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Present Day]

The ships we were on later disembarked at the entrance to the school. One guy, the one who I assume to have puked some on Yang's boots (those were a bitch to clean, by the way), ran past us, and went to a nearby trashcan to lose his lunch. Ruby, Yang and I, along with other students, walked out of the ship, and made our way down the paved path towards Beacon.

"Wow..." Ruby and Yang said as they were drinking in the sights of Beacon. All I could do was whistle at how amazing Beacon looked.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said.

"Amen to that." I said, agreeing with Yang, who smiled.

Ruby suddenly stopped, and got excited over some weapons, which I can totally understand.

"Ohmygosh, sis, Sean! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said, gawking over the weapons.

"Ow! Ooww!" Ruby said as Yang pulled her sister back by her hood.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang said.

"'Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! Oh, they're so cool!" Ruby said, practically swooning at that last part.

"Not exactly what I would've said, but that's just me." I said.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.

Ruby later turns her weapon into its scythe mode, nearly hitting me in the face.

"Damn Ruby, watch where you're aiming that thing!" I said, completely startled.

"Sorry Sean! Anyway, of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby said.

"Oi! I'm standing right here!" I said, feigning offense.

"Besides you Sean!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang said, pushing Ruby's hood down over her face playfully.

"Hey, I'm right here!" I said, playfully.

"I know you are." Yang said to me, winking.

 _'Does she like me?'_ I couldn't help but think.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you and Sean?" Ruby said, taking off her hood.

Suddenly, a whole gaggle of students surround Yang, who said, "Well... Actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye guys!"

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorm? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby said, dizzy-eyed, and spinning after Yang ditched us.

Ruby later fell backwards into a luggage cart, sending several cases flying. And someone happened to be standing over her.

"What are you doing?!" Spoke a very high pitched voice.

The owner of the voice was standing at five feet, three inches, at least in her high heeled boots (seriously, how do girls WALK in heels?), she wore a white dress, or skirt, with a white blouse, she also wore a white bolero jacket, with red in the interior. Her hair was this blinding snow white color, and her eyes were this crisp blue, with her left eye having a scar over it. Attached to her hip was a strange rapier of some sorts. And it looked like she had a constant case of resting bitch face. This was Beacon's resident Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee. And while I would later consider her one of my friends, she didn't really do much when we first met except piss me off.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby said, getting up.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss said, clearly pissed off about something.

"Uuhhh..." Ruby said, holding a case.

"Give me that!" Weiss said, snatching the case from her and opening it, "This is Dust- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Uuuhhhh..." Ruby said.

"What are you, brain-dead?" Weiss said, grabbing a vial of the red Dust and shutting the case, "DUST! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

 _'So Dust is some sort of energy propellant?'_ I thought.

"I... I know..." Ruby said, starting to cough from the Dust being waived into her face, and I realize something, _'Wait, if Dust is some sort of energy propellant, then, oh shit...'_

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" She said, clearly not registering that the vial wasn't properly sealed.

Ruby then proceeded to sneeze, causing a massive explosion. It was only after that explosion did I even recognize a crackling sound coming from my waist.

"Hrm, what was... Oh, oh shit!" I said, quickly grabbing my shield, and throwing it. Unfortunately, I didn't throw it far enough as it exploded.

"AAAHHHH!" I shouted.

Both girls looked at me, clearly shocked, and concerned.

"OH MY GOD!" Weiss shouted.

"SEAN!" Ruby shouted, "Are you okay?"

I groaned, just registering their voices.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm, oh..."I said, looking down at my abdomen.

"S-Sean, you h-have a..." Ruby said, starting to cry.

"Piece of shrapnel? Yeah, I kinda do." I said, "Look, just help me rip it out." I continued.

"A-are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, it's just like ripping off a Band-Aid." I said, "You, in the white, what's your name?" I continued, asking Weiss.

"W-Weiss." She answered.

"Okay Weiss, in my backpack, upper ri-AGHH!" I said as Ruby yanked out the piece of shrapnel, "You couldn't have waited five more seconds?!" I asked/shouted at Ruby.

"Sorry Sean!" Ruby said.

"Anyway, Weiss, backpack, upper right pouch, there should be a weird-looking syringe, the liquid inside should be a maroon color, can you grab that?" I ask Weiss.

"S-sure." She replied, "Is this it?" She asked, holding up the exact syringe.

"Y-yep. Now, just stick it right in my arm." I said.

"A-are you sure?" Weiss asked.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!" Ruby yelled.

"Okay, okay." Weiss said, and she stuck the syringe in my arm, the contents into my arm.

"AH, JESUS H LORENZO TAPDANCING CHRIST ON A FUCKING POGO STICK!" I shout as the effects of the liquid started to take place, quickly repairing the damage.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked, as her and Ruby helped me off the ground.

"Yep. Funny enough, it's not the first time I've been around explosive materials." I said, "Especially those that AREN'T PROPERLY SEALED." I said, practically spitting the last part at Weiss.

"S-sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Now, before you blow up at Ruby, more so than we've already blown ourselves up, we were ditched by Ruby's blonde and very attractive sister. She didn't mean to fall into your luggage. Now, I'm not really the one you should apologize to." I said, clearly not having any of her shit.

"I'm, I'm sorry." She said, almost reluctantly.

"Anyway, now that that ugly business is behind us, if you'll excuse us Princess-" I started to say before someone interrupted me.

"It's heiress, actually." Said another voice.

The owner of the voice stood at five feet, six inches, and wore a white blouse underneath a black vest of some sort, with white shorts, and black, suspenders, I think? With black stocking that turned purple, with black high-heeled boots (seriously, what's with the high heels?) and a black bow atop her head, that, if I understood correctly, was moving? And she had a katana sheathed on her back. Her name was Blake Belladonna, easily one of the quietist, and most reserved people that I would come to know.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake continued.

 _'Oh great, a rich, pampered daddy's girl.'_ I thought with a tad bit more venom in my thoughts.

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said, a smug smile on her face.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake said, looking up from her book.

Ruby and I proceeded to chuckle. Well, she chuckled, I was laughing my ass off.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss said, getting in Blake's face and taking the bottle from Blake's hand and stormed off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby said, still apologizing.

"No Ruby, you don't have to do jack shit." I said, "Anyway, thanks for the-" I was about to say to Blake only to realize that she had disappeared.

"Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby said sad, and on the ground.

Then someone walks over and offers his hand to Ruby. This guy stood at six feet, one inch, and he wore a black hoodie with a white armor piece with I think a piece of armor on his shoulder, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers. On his hip was a sheathed sword. He had a messy mop of blonde hair, and blue eyes. This was Jaune Arc. While not impressive now, he would prove to be one helluva Huntsman.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." Jaune said.

"Ruby." Ruby said, taking his hand, and standing up, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked, causing me to laugh my ass off again.

We began to walk through the courtyard of Beacon, and I'll say, damn, Beacon was beautiful to look at.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune said.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was first thing that came to mind." Ruby said laughing.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune said.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby said.

"Speaking of which, are you alright?" Jaune asked, looking at me.

"I'm good." I replied.

"Anyway, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls, off the tongue- ladies love it!" Jaune said with confidence.

'Do they?" Ruby and I both ask skeptically.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune said, his machismo leaving him.

After Ruby giggled some, before an awkward silence falls.

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby said, pulling out Crescent Rose and stabbing it into the ground.

"Jesus Christ! That's twice I've been startled by that!" I said, stepping back.

"Whoops, sorry Sean." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune said surprised.

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby said, proudly.

"A-wha...?" Jaune said, confused.

"It's also a gun, genius." I said, Ruby proceeding to cock Crescent Rose, and smile.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said, impressed.

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I uh..." Jaune said, unsheathing his sword, which I would later learn is called Crocea Mors, "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said, impressed.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield too!" Jaune said, raising the sword's scabbard, raising his arm, and the scabbard expands into a kite shield.

"Damn, that's, actually pretty impressive." I said, nodding in approval.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked, touching the shield.

After fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and it finally shrinking it down for good before placing it on his belt, saying afterwords, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby said.

"Damn Rubes, you designed that thing?" I asked.

"Wait- you MADE that?!" Jaune asked.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you guys make yours?" Ruby asked Jaune and I.

"No. Not Reaper's Penance. Plus, that's not the only weapon I have..." I said cryptically, causing Ruby to smile like a madwoman.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune said.

"Damn, talk about a legacy." I said.

"Yeah, sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby said, laughing, "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, when in a bind, a good old fashioned melee weapon is always preferred." I said.

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune said, sheathing the sword.

"So, why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby asked as we were moving on.

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune said, walking alongside us.

"Not a bad saying." I said.

"Hmm." Ruby said, looking around, "Hey, where are we going?" She asked.

Oh, I don't know! I was following you guys. Y-you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked, and we just looked at him, "Is that a 'no'?" He later asked.

"That's a 'no." Ruby replied, laughing.

* * *

 **Damn, that was a lot. Anyway, now we've been introduced to Weiss, Blake, and Jaune! There were two explosions this time. Now, next week is the second part of 'The Shining Beacon' as well, as seeing things from another perspective. Can you guess who? Anyway, until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8: Possible Budding Romance

**Time for another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Now, in this chapter, we finish up "The Shining Beacon." And we start things from A certain blonde brawler's perspective. Don't worry, we'll go back to Sean's perspective in this chapter. And just a heads-up, the two main points of view throughout the story will be Sean and Yang. That doesn't mean we won't get to others points of view, but Sean and Yang will be the most common POV switches. Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

[Yang P.O.V.]

Alright, you would think that me ditching my younger sister Ruby, and some handsome guy like Sean would be a really shitty thing to do. And, you'd be right. I did legitimately feel bad leaving the two of them behind. But my friends kinda dragged me away from them, so I had to improvise. One thing going through my mind was _'I feel bad for leaving them behind. Ruby's obvious because she's my sister. But why do I feel guilty for ditching Sean like I did? I mean sure, he's a nice guy, but I barely know him. Did, I develop a crush on him?' I shrug that off, knowing I can figure this out later. Before I know it, I'm inside Beacon's auditorium. And damn, is it big! A few minutes pass before I see Sean and Ruby enter with what looks like the blonde jackass who puked on my shoes. But I restrain myself._

"Ruby! Sean! Over here! I saved you two a spot!" I said, waving them over.

After that, both Ruby and Sean joined me in the spot, I cross my arms and ask, "How's your first day going guys?"

"You mean since you DITCHED us and I EXPLODED?" Ruby asked, a bit more venom in her voice.

"Yikes! Meltdown already?" I asked.

"No, I LITERALLY exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby said.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I ask, the biggest smile on my face.

"No Yang, she isn't. She tripped over some bitchy chick's luggage, and then she yelled at Ruby, and then she sneezed, and then she EXPLODED! And a piece of my equipment malfunctioned, causing a different explosion, and I got Injured!" Sean said, motioning to the wound on his abdomen.

"Well, why didn't you use your Aura?" I ask. Now, at this point, Sean was still relatively new to how Remnant works, so he never had his Aura unlocked.

"I, uh, don't have an Aura." Sean said, bashfully, rubbing the back of his head as he said that.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T HAVE AN AURA!?" Spoke a new voice.

"Oh, God, it's a happening again!" Ruby said, jumping into my arm.

"You mean that with both explosions, YOU COULD'VE DIED?" Said some white haired chick.

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." I said, and then I said, rather loudly I'll admit, "WAIT, YOU ALMOST DIED!?" The last part directed at Sean.

"Yeah, to be fair, I probably should've found a way to get that piece of equipment repaired." Sean said, "Also, I've been around explosive material before, plus, I've survived worse." He added, sounding somewhat nonchalant.

"Still, we probably should get your Aura unlocked at some point." Ruby said, getting down.

"Agreed." I said.

"Anyway, Yang, this is Weiss Schnee." Sean said, gesturing to ice queen behind him.

The now named Weiss, later walked up to me, and she SLAPPED ME!

"That was for ditching your dunce of a younger sister!" Weiss said, later walking away in a huff.

"Well, that was a thing." Sean said, shocked.

"Yep." Ruby said, equally shocked.

All three of us were snapped out of our collective stupor when Professor Ozpin started talking.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said.

After Ozpin left the stage, only to be replaced by his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said.

"He seemed kind of... off." I said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said.

"He seemed to have a lot on his plate." Sean said.

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Later that night]

Later that night, and we had gathered in the ballroom of Beacon Academy, and I had acquired my sleeping bag from my backpack, grateful that my backpack is connected to my ECHO Device's storage systems. As I found the perfect spot to set my sleeping bag at, I noticed Yang and Ruby having a conversation, I also notice Yang looking at me, especially. By the way, I had changed into a black t-shirt with my family crest on it, and a pair of dark green shorts. I smiled as well, this caused Yang to blush, and it took me a moment to register that I was probably blushing as well, so she and I quickly looked away.

I then noticed Blake sitting down, wearing her pajamas, reading a book.

I couldn't help but notice her bow constantly moving.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked Blake, because I didn't know her name at the time.

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." Blake said with a scoff.

"Sean McAllister." I said, holding out my hand, which she just didn't take.

"Okay, leave me hanging, why don't you?" I mumbled under my breath, that conversation ending stone dead.

I then noticed Yang dragging Ruby towards us, and all I could think was, _'Oh no.'_

"Hel-looooo!" Yang said, practically singing.

"Hey Rubes, Yang." I said with a quick wave of my hand.

"Hey Sean." Both girls said.

"Blake, this is Ruby Rose, and her older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long. Ruby, Yang, this is Blake Belladonna." I said, trying to incite a conversation.

This action only caused Blake to glare at me.

"Anywho, I just wanted to say, thanks for helping us out in the courtyard earlier." I said.

"No problem. Look, not for nothing, you three look like good people, but if it's not a problem, I would like to-" Blake said, before she was cut off.

"What in the world is going on here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss said, stomping over in a nightgown.

"For the love of crimeny. Hello Weiss, yes, some of us are trying to sleep. Now if you don't mind Ice Queen, to shut up, AND FUCK OFF!" I said, yelling the last part.

"Language!" Ruby said, causing the rest of us to look at her, before we looked back at each other.

"Anyway, what are you yelling at me for?" Weiss asked me.

"Oh, would it be for the simple fact, that you caused TWO EXPLOSIONS IN THE COURTYARD!?" I asked, almost shouting that last part, "ONE OF WHICH I MIGHT ADD, NEARLY KILLED ME!" I finished, yelling that last part.

Before Weiss and I could continue our shouting match, Blake blew out her candles, causing the entire place to go dark.

* * *

 **Oh boy, this was quite the chapter. And yes, Yang is developing feelings for our puckish rogue of a Vault Hunter. And I bet you're wondering when Sean will have is Aura unlocked, right? Well, it won't be until after initiation. Anyway, if I haven't said so already, I apologize for the delay for Reading RGF, but I managed to upload the new chapter yesterday. So, go check it out if you haven't yet. And finally, I really appreciate the love people are giving 'Gamer of the Wasteland'. Speaking of the two 'M' rated stories that I'm currently doing, tomorrow we get a new chapter of RWBY: Hallowed Scars! Until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Building of a Relationship

**Alright, here we are, another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Now, to those three people who follow 'RWBY: Hallowed Scars, I appreciate the support. And for anyone who follows this, or any of my other stories, I would appreciate a quick favorite and follow for that story. And I wanted to clarify something regarding the McAllister twins. Sean is older by 30 seconds. I just thought I would say that. Anyway, let's get on with the show!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

 _AHHH! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!_

I awoke with a start. Damn nightmares, I can never get a moments sleep with those damn nightmares. Anyway, I looked at the time on a Scroll I was given as a sort of gift from Ozpin. And the time itself was said to be 2:34 AM.

 _'Damn, guess I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon.'_ I thought, getting up, and putting my sleeping bag in my ECHO's backpack, before thinking that I should get some light training in. I walked from the ballroom towards a sort of open-air garden. It was, serene. Almost peaceful.

"Well, I guess this is as good a place as any to jump-start my morning routine." I said to myself, as I pulled out my machete, and started doing some simple martial arts moves, breathing, cardio, that sort of stuff. But before I did that, I looked at a picture I had. It showed four people. Myself, Hailie, our mother, and our older brother. Granted, can't see his face due to the fact that he's wearing his helmet. Jerk. Anyway, I started up my training routine, when I heard a voice.

"Sean?" The voice asked.

I turned around to notice a certain buxom blonde walking towards me, her lilac eyes cutting through the darkness.

"Hey Yang, what's up?" I asked.

"What are you doing here? It's two in the morning." Yang said.

"I couldn't sleep. Nightmares, and all that." I said, trying to put her mind at ease.

"So, you decided to train in some secluded garden somewhere in Beacon, at half past two in the morning?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

After a small laugh, I noticed Yang looking at the picture I had. "So, what's with the picture? Friends of yours?" Yang asked.

"Family." I replied, showing her the picture, "The girl with the bomber jacket is my twin sister, Hailie." I continued, pointing to Hailie.

"Huh, so that's your sister. She's got an, interesting fashion sense." Yang said, laughing.

"Yeah, she does." I said, a small laugh escaping my own lips.

"I can recognize you easily enough. Hard to miss that ungodly mop." Yang said, pointing to me in the picture.

"Yeah, I'm easy to spot." I said laughing, "The one in the armor is mine and Hailie's older brother, Taylor." I continued pointing to Taylor.

"Is he wearing his helmet in the picture?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, he was kind of a dick like that." I said laughing, "But he was always there for Hailie and I growing up." I continued solemnly.

"Kinda like me and Ruby." Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Who's the woman, the one in the wheelchair?" Yang asked.

"That's my mother, Samantha. She was, amazing. I miss her very much." I said, solemnly.

"Was, what do you- oh, I'm, I'm so sorry." Yang said sadly.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's been a few years. I'm, over it." I said, "Anyway, I don't want to keep you from sleep Yang, I didn't mean to wake you." I continued.

"It's alright, I'm an early riser anyway. It's no worries." Yang said, shrugging it off.

"Alright, I was just curious. Anyway, we should probably head back to sleep, yeah?" I said.

"Agreed. Let's go, we've got initiation later today." Yang said, offering her hand.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, taking her hand, walking back towards the ballroom. And all I could think of was _'Oh my God, I think I'm falling in love.'_ I thought, staring at Yang.

* * *

 **Alright, next week we get to the Beacon initiation! This chapter was more for character development, and some set up for Sean and Yang's relationship. And yes, of course Sean and Hailie have an older brother. Will we meet him? Time will tell. Anyway, until next time, this is Tronmaster signing off! Later!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Awkward Morning

**If you were waiting for a new chapter yesterday, I apologize. Just like with Reading RGF, some internet fuckery caused me to lose my progress, causing me to delay it by a day. But unlike Reading BlazBlue: Crisis Remnant, RWBY: Hallowed Scars won't be affected. Alright, now to look at a review that actually has me thinking. To the Guest reviewer, thank you for thinking this story is good, and I do apologize for the length of the chapters, I will attempt to work on it. And about the eventual relationship between Sean and Yang, that's what the fluff chapters are for, mostly. Alright, let's go!**

* * *

[Yang P.O.V.]

After the conversation I had with Sean last night, he and I went back to sleep. And for some reason, I slept better than any other night.

 _'Huh, is this what being in love is like? Mama likey.'_ I thought, my mind drifting to, other thoughts. Hey, I'll be honest, even when having romantic thoughts, my mind immediately goes right back into the gutter. Eventually, I woke up feeling far more relaxed than anything. After looking around for a moment, I heard a groaning noise from underneath me. I looked down and noticed that I wasn't so much laying on something, as I was laying on SOMEONE. As I looked at the person's face, I noticed that it was-

"SEAN MCALLISTER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard a rather shrill voice shout, and that woke Sean up.

"AH! Jesus Christ!" Sean yelled, as I looked at him, only to receive an unintentional headbutt to the face.

"OUCH!" I yelled, clutching my head.

"Oh God, Yang, I am so sorry!" Sean said, his face pale with fear.

"Eh, it's okay Sean, don't worry." I said, shaking it off, "Besides, if it wasn't for Ice Queen here, I'm sure that things wouldn't be too awkward." I added, hiking my thumb towards Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss cried out, "I was making sure that he wasn't taking advantage of you!" She added, her face one of rage.

"Look, I was in a garden cause I couldn't sleep, Yang found me, and we had a conversation, and w-well, you can see what happened." Sean said, a light blush appearing on his face.

 _'Okay, nice guy, apparently can kick some ass, intelligent, not to mention handsome to boot. Yep, I'm probably in love.' I thought, as Weiss left in a huff._

"Until you get a badass nickname." Sean joked, causing me to laugh a bit.

"Hahaha." Jaune said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I need to go shower before initiation, I'll catch you guys later?" Sean asked.

"Sure, see you!" Jaune replied.

"Alright, see ya Sean!" I said, waiving at him as he walked towards the showers. And one thing was going through my mind.

 _'Oh my God, I seriously think I might have a thing for Sean.'_

[Sean P.O.V.]

After that whole, awkward situation, I made my was towards the showers. After getting my clothes off, and stepping into the shower, I started playing one of my mother's favorite songs.

[Story OST: You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive]

 _'Alright, time for a little recap.'_ I thought as I began to recap what's happened so far, _'So, we entered an abandoned Hyperion facility which contained a portal to a different dimension, said portal activating, and I assume that all of us landed in Remnant. I ended up a block or two near a store, and I met Ruby, and her smoking hot blonde older sister. And I'm enrolled with them at some sort of academy.'_ I still thought trying to make sense of all this.

"I hope that you're doing ok Hailie..." I said to myself.

[End Song]

[Hailie P.O.V.]

Bruticus and I have been walking through this forest for the last, just about two days now, and my feet are killing me!

"Ow, my feet are killing me!" I said, sitting down on a stump, and taking off my boots.

 _'Why exactly did I let Delilah convince me to get high-heeled boots?!'_ I thought, rubbing my foot.

"Great, and now my socks are ripped. That's just fucking great." I said, tossing my now-ruined socks away.

 _'I don't know what the currency is here, and as such, I don't know how much socks would cost!'_ I thought, putting my boots back on.

"I'm detecting multiple humanoid organic life forms in a complex, several meters from our current position." Bruticus said.

"Is one of them Sean?" I asked, standing back up.

"It's possible, I am reading the frequency of an ECHO Device within the complex." Bruticus replied.

"Whew. That at least gives me some hope." I said, grabbing Siren's Grace and lifting it on my shoulder.

"Hey Bruticus, any sign of more of those creatures?" I asked.

After Bruticus turned his torso around for a few moments, he turned towards me and said, "Not near us at the moment."

"Alright, let's go." I said, following Bruticus.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it. Next time, we start Beacon's initiation. Now, this was another bit of fluff, now with more Hailie and Bruticus! Yep, I bet you weren't expecting Hailie to narrate a part, were you? Alright, don't forget to read and review! And I'll try to get a new chapter of RWBY: Hallowed Scars at some point today. Until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11: A metting with Fame

**Hey! Sorry that this didn't come out sooner, but I got Resident Evil VII. And because I am a pansy, and I don't play horror games like, at all, I'm playing on Easy. Make fun of me. I don't care. Anyway, I have a few ideas for other RWBY crossover stories, but that'll be saved until the end of the chapter. Anywho, we're now heading to the start of Beacon's initiation! And for the fans of Reading BlazBlue Crisis Remnant, I apologize that the latest chapter was short, but I was helping to watch my nephew. Alright, with that out of the way, let's roll!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

After getting through my shower, and getting dressed, I reunited with Ruby and Yang for breakfast. I looked over at two people having a conversation. Well, one was talking, the other looked completely disinterested. One was a boy, the other was a girl. The girl had bright orange hair, and turquoise? Jade? Aqua eyes? I wasn't sure. Anyway, she wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart where her, ahem, cleavage is... Ahem. She also has a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. And her outfit also consists of a pink skirt that ends mid-thigh, with a pair of pink and white shoes with pink laces, displaying an emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt. And some armor.

The boy had long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. Although there is a single streak of magenta on the left side of his hair. His eyes are also magenta. His outfit consists of a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with a red interior, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. Underneath the coat, is a black, long-sleeved shirt, with light-tan pants, and black shoes.

These two are Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren respectively. Two childhood friends, one a madwoman of a grenadier, the other a stoic ninja.

"I know! We'll have some sort of distress signal!" She gasped, "A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" She finished.

"Nora?" Ren replied.

"Yes, Ren?" Nora asked.

"I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." He replied, sheathing his weapons in his sleeves.

"That's why it's PERFECT!" No one will suspect we're working together!" Nora said.

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said, smiling.

"Not 'together-together..." Nora giggled.

 _'Lord, I feel bad for him.'_ I thought, shaking my head at the scene as the two of them walked passed Ruby, Yang and I. The latter two readying themselves.

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, couple stuff maybe?" I joked.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said, while stroking Crescent Rose quite creepily.

 _'Damn, girl really needs to get a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. I don't judge.'_ I thought.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"You sound like DAD!" Ruby sighed in frustration, later shoving her weapon into her locker, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" Ruby stated matter-of-factly.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked her younger sister.

"Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your guys' team or something..."Ruby said nervously.

"Unfortunately, Ozpin probably has something planned for me." I said.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang said, fidgeting with her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby asked, pointing at Yang.

 _'Yeah, I think I'm gonna go...'_ I thought backing away slowly. Unfortunately, I backed right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I heard a shrill voice screech.

 _'Oh, crapbaskets.'_ I thought, as I turned around, to see the Ice Queen herself.

"Oh, hello Weiss." I said.

"Sean." She replied, her eyes serious, and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Still see that you got that case of resting bitch face." I said, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who helped you after an explosion?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, an explosion that YOU caused." I said, putting emphasis on that you part.

"Um, excuse me, Sean was it? I don't think we've been properly introduced." I heard a voice from behind Weiss.

I look over, to see Pyrrha.

"Yeah, the name's Sean McAllister. And you are?" I said, holding out my hand.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She replied, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Wha?!" I heard Weiss ask, dumbfounded, "Do you have any idea WHO exactly Pyrrha Nikos is?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest." I said, guessing that Pyrrha's probably a celebrity of some sort, but that she doesn't like having said fame flaunted around.

"She's the winner of the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss said, "Not to mention she graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" She finished.

"Oh, so you're a celebrity?" I asked, to which Pyrrha nodded nervously.

"Well, I guess it's good that I'm not one to obsess over a celebrity." I said, causing Weiss' face to morph into one of utter confusion.

"Wait, so you don't care that I'm famous?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope." I replied, "I just see a girl who wants others to see her as someone who isn't on the front of a cereal box." I finished.

"Well, at least you don't care that I'm on the front of every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes." Pyrrha said.

"That's you!?" I heard a voice say, as I turn around to see Jaune, "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

And for some reason, I can see a cereal box form around Pyrrha.

 _'What the fuck?'_ I thought.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"Anyway, so, if you were planning on having her on you're team, you can just forget it." Weiss said.

"You're probably right." Jaune said, dejectedly.

"Jeez Weiss, no need to be such a bitch to poor Jaune here." I said, "Speaking of which, hey Jaune." I finished.

"Hey Sean." Jaune said, still moping.

"Actually Jaune, just by looking at you, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha said in an attempt to lift Jaune's spirit, which succeeded.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune said happily.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said.

"Sounds like Pyrrha and Sean are on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to-" Jaune started before I dragged him away before this conversation could turn anymore awkward than it already has.

"Jaune, stop before you make even more of an ass out of yourself." I said, before putting Jaune down.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked, "I was trying to get the Snow Angel to gout with me!"

"Jaune, I'm going to act as your wingman on this." I said, "Alright?" I finished, getting a nod from him.

"Alright, first off, there's no goddamned way in hell that Weiss will go out with you." I said, "Second, if you're looking for a girl to go out with, try the redhead." I finished.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, sweet salty Christ." I mumbled, "Pyrrha! Ask Pyrrha out the first chance you get!" I said.

"Oh..." Jaune said, his face morphing into one of realization.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." I heard Glynda say over the loudspeaker.

"Alright Jaune, I'll give you some more pointers later, ok?" I asked, Jaune nodded.

As Jaune walked off, Ruby and Yang caught up.

"What was that all about?" Yang asked.

"Oh, just making sure that Jaune didn't make a total ass out of himself." I replied, getting a laugh out of Yang.

We later found our way to Beacon Cliff where both Goodwitch and Ozpin were. Ozpin later delivered one of his rousing speeches.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said, never missing a beat.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of 'teams'." Goodwitch said, "Well, allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Goodwitch finished

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby said, looking downtrodden.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with." Ozpin said.

Ruby just proceeded to groan.

 _'What're you getting at Ozpin?'_ I thought, suspicious.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin finished.

"And there's the catch." I said, looking towards Ruby, who looks like her world just shattered like glass.

"Whaaaat?" She said, confused.

"See? I told you!" Nora said, looking to Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you WILL die." Ozpin said.

"Nothing I'm not used to." I said.

"And speaking of partners, there is an extra applicant this year. I believe that a few of you have already become acquainted with him. This special applicant, if he chooses to, can become an extra member of two teams of his choosing." Glynda said.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his coffee, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff." Ozpin continued, "Now, as Professor Goodwitch mentioned there is an extra applicant this year. This applicant needs to grab an additional relic, so as to decide which two teams he wishes to be an extra member of. I believe that a few of you have always become acquainted with, Sean McAllister." Ozpin said, motioning to me before continuing, "You all will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said, raising his hand.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said.

Everyone got into their positions, except for Jaune, who's still confused.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune said, as I looked over to see the tiles we're standing on turning into spring boards.

 _'Oh, goddammit.'_ I though, grabbing my trusty grapple hook.

As everyone is being launched, I notice Yang putting on aviator glasses, after winking at Ruby and I.

I then felt my tile move before I think, _'Ozpin, you son of a bitch.'_ Before I was launched.

* * *

 **Holy shit, that was long. Anyway, now, I want to write another RWBY crossover fanfiction, but I'm not sure what to write. Now, I'll give you a choice of at least five games which I can write a RWBY crossover fanfiction about. The choices are Fire Emblem, Kingdom Hearts, Resident Evil, Elder Scrolls, or Star Wars. Leave a mention of which you'd like to see, either in a PM, or a review. Anyway, until next time, this is Tronmaster, signing off! Later!**


	12. Chapter 12: Initiation Part 1

**Alright! Time for another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! But first, I need to address a few things. First, DaToskin, Fire Emblem is a series of tactical RPGs developed for Nintendo systems. And Kingdom Hearts is an action RPG developed by Square Enix that includes Disney characters. Second, as far as the story ideas, I'll be honest, I was going to do them anyway. And third, I'm glad for the reception that 'The RWBY Saints' has gotten. I'm actually the first to do a RWBY Boondock Saints crossover. Anyway, time to get to next chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

I can distinctly remember thinking _'Jesus Christ what the hell am I doing?'_ And that was just me flying through the air.

"Alright, gotta think of something." I said to myself, "Oh wait, duh." I added, later pulling out my grapple hook, and firing it.

"WHOA!" I shouted as I zoomed towards the forest floor.

"I ended up grabbing on a vine. I am not kidding.

"Alright conveniently place vine is convenient." I said as I started swinging from vines like I was Tarzan. Then I noticed a certain blonde brawler land not too far from me.

"I guess I know where I'm going." I said, running towards Yang after I landed.

[Yang P.O.V.]

"Helloooooooo?" I called out, trying to find Ruby, when I heard a twig snapping behind me. Out of reflex, I shot a round from Ember Celica towards the sound, earning a response.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I heard a very familiar voice shout.

"Sean? Is that you?" I asked, and lo and behold, Sean stepped out of the bushes, his hands raised, and his eyes wide.

"H-hi Yang." Sean squeaked.

"Oh jeez, sorry Sean. You kinda startled me." I said sheepishly.

"Well, I'll make sure not to do that next time." Sean said, laughing.

"Fair enough." I said. Both Sean and I later heard a sound coming from the bushes.

"Yo Ruby! Is that you?" Sean asked, raising his rifle.

Then, out of the bushes, came about four, or five Ursai.

"Nope." I answered, readying Ember Celica.

Three of the Ursai charged towards Sean, one of which swung at him. Fortunately, Sean just dodged.

"Nice try asshole!" Sean said, before he fired his rifle into the Ursa, killing it.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" I asked, only to get a swipe from an Ursa in response.

"I don't think that they've seen Ruby Yang!" Sean shouted, before taking out the two other Ursai.

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." I said, before I saw red.

[Sean P.O.V.]

"Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..." Yang started, before she noticed one strand of her hair falls onto the forest floor.

"Oh boy, you two fucked up." I said, before I felt the temperature drop.

"You..." Yang started, her eyes closing and later opening to reveal that her eyes changed from lilac, to blood red. "You MONSTERS!" Yang said, before she was engulfed in fire, and proceeded to knock one of the Ursai into a tree.

"What! You want some, too?!" Yang shouted to the other Ursa, before it suddenly dropped dead, revealing one Blake Belladonna.

"I could've taken him." Yang said, after calming down.

"Hey Blake, how's it going?" I asked.

"Sean, Yang." Blake simply said.

"Alright, which way to the temple?" Yang asked.

"Probably somewhere, that way." I said, pointing toward the spot where the temple might be.

"A little to the left actually." Blake said.

"Ah, gotcha. Thanks." I said, Blake nodded.

We later began to walk, and Yang asked, "Anyone got any music?"

"I do." I replied, turning on my ECHO's playlist setting. And I started playing a song. Fortunately, both Yang and Blake could hear it.

[Story OST: 'The Trail We Blaze' by Elton John and Tim Rice]

As the song started up, I felt like something was going to happen that would make this day even better...

* * *

 **Alright, that's done. Apologies if this doesn't seem long. But, I have an announcement to make, The RWBY Saints will be sharing Sundays with Gamer of the Wasteland. Yep, sorry if that seemed a tad random, but I need to get to planning. Don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you all next time! Later!**


	13. Chapter 13: Initiation Part 2

**Ah, another day, another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds. Now, it's time to finish up the Initiation! Hopefully. Anyway, I just wanted to say, I absolutely appreciate all the support that Reading BlazBlue Crisis Remnant has gotten. Kinda sappy to say, but it's true. Anyway, this chapter's going to switch perspectives a lot, so I'd though I would forewarn you. Anywho, let's finish Initiation by starting from the perspective of a certain Siren.**

* * *

[Halie P.O.V.]

"ARGH! Hours of walking through this Godforsaken forest, AND NO SIGN OF MY GODDAMN BROTHER!" I said, yelling the last part, before something jumped at me.

"Oh, FUCK OFF!" I said, firing Siren's Grace into the thing's face, killing it.

After taking a few breaths, I heard Bruticus walk up behind me saying, "Talk about some stress relief."

"I really don't need any of your snark Bruticus." I said.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Bruticus and I heard, moving in the direction of the voice.

"Hello?" I asked, later hearing a shriek, and I was nearly impaled by a spear of ice.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted, getting the full attention of the little chick in white.

"R-Ruby, you'd better come out of there you dolt!" Said the white chick.

"Look, I don't know who Ruby is but-Bruticus, for the love of God, lower your damn gun!" I said, causing Bruticus to lower his minigun.

"Alright, you have about five seconds to explain yourself." The chick in white said.

"Look, we're looking for someone. About six foot one, sage green outfit, dark brown hair, Hazel eyes?" I asked.

"Wait, what do you want with Sean?" the girl asked.

"Wait, do you know where my brother is?" I asked.

"Wait, brother?" The white girl said, before Bruticus started beeping for no reason.

"Bruticus, what's up buddy?" I asked, before another of those weird creatures appeared.

"More Grimm." The girl said.

"Grimm? So that's what they're called." I mumbled, before grabbed Siren's Grace, and started firing it at some of the Grimm.

"Bruticus, waste them!" I said, gathering up energy in my right arm, _'Executing PhaseStrike!'_ I thought, later slamming my fist into one of the Grimm Wolves' bone-plated faces. And this proceeded to cause it to explode.

"Objective acknowledged." Bruticus said, as he summoned his other Minigun, and began firing at the Grimm.

[Weiss P.O.V.]

While that strange girl and the robot dealt with some of the Grimm, I had to focus on the Grimm present in front of me. I blocked a swipe from a Beowolf with Myrtenaster, but getting pushed back. Afterwords, I got into my combat stance.

 _'Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward-not that forward!-slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and...'_ I thought, bringing up Myrtenaster, the barrel spinning, _'NOW!'_ I thought, dashing forward at the Beowolf, but then, without warning, that annoying dolt Ruby appeared, and hit the Beowolf!

"Gotcha!" Ruby said, causing me to scream, and I was forced to stop and swing my rapier, causing a line of fire to appear, setting the forest around our clearing on fire.

"Oh, just fucking perfect!" I heard the other girl said, grabbing Ruby and I and running past the Beowolves.

"Wait, we could've taken them!" Ruby said.

"Negative, there were too many of them. Plus, she set the forest on fire." The robot, Bruticus said, pointing at me.

"Wha-?! The only reason I set the forest on fire was because of this dolt!" I said, pointing at Ruby.

[Bruticus P.O.V.]

After the girl in white pointed at the girl with the red hood, the two of them began arguing, before Hailie took both of their heads and smacked them together.

"Ow!" Both of them said, rubbing their heads together.

"Listen, this useless bickering isn't getting us anywhere!" Hailie said.

""Well, you didn't need to smack out heads together!" The red girl said.

"Actually, I did." Hailie said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I suppose that we should get introductions out of the way." The red girl said, "Hello, my name is Ruby Rose, and you've already met my partner, Weiss Schnee." The girl, now registered in my databanks as 'Ruby' continued, motioning to the other girl 'Weiss'.

"Well, my name's Hailie McAllister, and this hunk of metal behind me is Bruticus." Hailie said, motioning to myself.

"Hi." I said.

[Ruby P.O.V.]

"Wait, Hailie, oh! You're Sean's twin sister, right?" I asked, hoping my intuition was right.

"Y-yeah, where is he?" Halie asked.

"I, don't know, I've actually been looking for him, same with my older sister." I replied.

"Oh, ok. Well, at least I know that that knucklehead isn't dead." Hailie said.

"Well, I need to say, YOUR ROBOT IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" I said, latching onto Bruticus.

"Alright, Bruticus, scan the area, if Sean's in the area, we'll find him soon enough." Hailie said.

"Affirmative. Ruby, if you would, please disembark from my chassis while I commence the area scan." Bruticus said, and I quickly got off of him.

[Hailie P.O.V.]

"Initializing area scan." Bruticus said as an antenna with a small radar dish extended from his back, as said dish let out a small pulse, capable of detecting ECHO devices.

"So, what exactly is this scan suppose to do exactly?" Weiss asked.

"It's meant to locate a nearby ECHO Device." I replied.

"ECHO Device?" I heard Ruby ask.

"Yep, it's something that Sean and I wear." I replied, showing Ruby and Weiss my ECHO Device.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Ruby said.

"ECHO Device detected." Bruticus said, pointing towards an area to the northwest.

"Wait, is that the direction of the temple?" Weiss asked.

"Affirmative." Bruticus replied.

"Alright, if that's where Sean's at, let's get a move on." I said.

"I think I may have an idea." I heard Ruby say.

"Hm?" I said, noticing what Ruby was looking at, and I couldn't help but get my own devilish grin, "Ruby, I think you and I will get along famously." I said.

[Sean P.O.V.]

Yang, Blake and I exited the forest into a clearing, and on the other side, was some sort of circular temple. It looks like an ancient temple should, broken and decrepit, save for several platforms with several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

Blake just gave Yang an incredulous look, and she went down the hill. And we closely followed her, heading towards the temple, walking towards the pedestals.

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked.

"Seems like it." I replied, trying to find a relic that I can grab.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said.

"Agreed. I'll just keep searching, for, a, relic for myself. Hello..." I said, kneeling down near a pillar, and picking up something that looks like the hilt of a Japanese Katana. Along with a playing card.

"Hey! I think I might've found my Relic!" I said, holding up the card.

"Golden Ace of Spades." Blake said.

"And it's divided into seven sections." Yang said, pointing at the card.

"Seems like it." I said.

After that exchange, Yang approached one of the relics.

"Hmmmm..." Yang pondered, picking up one of the golden knight pieces and showed it to Blake, "How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked Blake.

"Sure." Blake replied, smirking as she, Yang and I walked towards the center of the temple floor.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said, her and Yang sharing a smile.

After that moment, we heard a very girly scream coming from the forest.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, Sean, did you hear that?" Yang asked, looking towards the forest.

"I don't think that was a girl." I said, laughing.

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked Blake, "What should we do?"

It was then that we were snapped out of it by a faint screaming.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Said Ruby, AS SHE WAS FALLING FROM THE DAMN SKY!?

* * *

 **Dun dun DUN! cliffhanger! Yeah, things outside my control has delayed the finishing up of this chapter. Next week, I promise, the end of Initiation is upon us. So, if you want more of Claptrap (Phoenix Champion I'm looking at you), so yeah, things are about to get badass. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Initiation: Part 3

**Oh boy, this was delayed. This was delayed due to Reading BlazBlue Crisis Remnant. But yeah, today we finish the Initiation. And like last time, there will be at least a couple of perspective jumps. And things might get a bit, sweary... With that out of the way, let's get started!**

* * *

[Weiss P.O.V.]

Oh, that insufferable little red dolt! First she causes an explosion that nearly kills somebody, then, she caused me to set the forest on fire, and now, now we're hanging onto a Nevermore, trying to reach the temple, with some random girl with a strange tattoo running down the length of her arm! This day is enough to drive anyone to the point of damn madness!

"Ruby! Hailie! I told you two that this was a terrible idea!" I said, shouting to be heard.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby said, also shouting to be heard.

"Yeah! So do us a favor you frigid bitch, either get your panties out of that wad, or get the giant pole out of your ass, and relax!" Hailie said, also shouting.

"I am SO far beyond worrying!" I said to Ruby, "And do you need to use such harsh language?" I asked Hailie.

"In a good way?" Ruby asked.

"It's a coping mechanism!" Hailie said, replying to my question.

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!" I replied to Ruby, "And what sort of excuse is that?" I asked Hailie again.

"Well, why don't we just JUMP?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, let's skydive this fucker!" Hailie said, ignoring my question.

"What are you two? INSANE?!" I asked the both of them, only to be met with silence, and it's then that I noticed that both Ruby and Hailie had disappeared.

"Oh, you two are completely insufferable!" I said.

[Sean P.O.V.]

"Blake, Sean, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked.

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" I hear Ruby shout as SHE WAS FALLING FROM THE FUCKING SKY!

"GERONIMOOOOO!" I heard another female voice call. this one, much more familiar.

And just as I recognized the other voice, Jaune flew right into Ruby, causing the both of them to land in a tree.

Suddenly, my mind raced back to the owner of the other voice, as she landed in a superhero pose.

"Aaaaaand, she sticks the landing!" The other voice said, getting up, and pumping her fist in the air, but the only thing I could say was-

"HAILIE!" And I proceeded to run over to my sister.

"Holy shit, SEAN!" Hailie said, running towards me.

We collided, wrapping each other into a tight hug before we separated, and rejoined Yang and Blake, who both looked dumbfounded.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky with some random girl?" Blake asked.

"I..." Yang said, but was interrupted by several crashing noises coming from the forest, and a giant black bear Grimm comes out with its claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hit it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider. Which turned out to be Nora.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora shouted, rolling off the thing's back, and then she gets up, and groans, saddened, "Awwww... it's broken." She continued, dashing onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren said, panting, only to notice that Nora had disappeared, and of course, she would be at the Temple with the rest of us.

"Oooohh..." Nora said, grabbing the golden rook and she starts freaking singing and dancing! "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

"Coming Ren!" Nora said, after she stops dancing, salutes, and drops the relic into her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked, while Hailie just had a look of utter confusion on her face.

"I..." Yang said, still confused.

Her train of thought is interrupted by a screech to our right. And Pyrrha appeared out from the woods, followed by the source of the screech. That being a giant, dam, SCORPION!?

"Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted.

I then noticed Ruby jumping from the tree, and onto the ground, near us.

"Ruby!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Hailie said as well.

"Hailie!" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" I said.

"Sean!" Ruby said, and just before we all looked like we were going for a big group hug, Nora appeared.

"Nora!" Nora said, as she comes between the four of us.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked.

At that moment, Yang exploded.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" She yelled, before calming down.

 _'I think that I should wait until everything settles down before I introduced Yang to Hailie.'_ I thought.

After most of us had been reunited, including Nora and Ren, Blake and Ruby just proceeded to look up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby asked, tugging on Yang's sleeve and pointing.

We all proceeded to look up, only to see, Weiss?

"How could you two leave me?!" Weiss shouted.

"We said jump!" Ruby replied, shouting up at Weiss.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren said.

"Ah shit. BRUTICUS! SAVE WEISS!" Hailie shouted.

At that moment, a familiar shape appeared, and grabbed both Weiss and Jaune, and set them on the ground.

"Thank you Bruticus." Weiss said, dusting off her skirt.

"You're welcome." Bruticus said.

"Hey, Bruticus! It's good to see you in one piece buddy!" I said.

"It's good to see you too Sean." Bruticus said, as Pyrrha landed at our feet.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said as she started rushing to battle.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang said.

"Dammit Ruby!" Both Hailie and I said, running towards Ruby, who was swatted away by the giant scorpion.

Just then, Hailie and I were shot at by giant feathers.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby said, getting up slowly.

"Ah, fuck off you bastards!" I said, not even thinking, grabbing the katana hilt-looking thing, and instinctively swinging it. And guess what comes out of the end, an orange, katana blade.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"Sean, we need to get to Ruby!" Yang said, running forward.

"Right!" I said, getting back on track, as Hailie and I ran towards Ruby, who was pinned down by one of the giant feathers.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Hailie said.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said, struggling with her cloak.

"Ruby!" Yang said, reaching her hand out.

And it looked like the giant scorpion was about to impale Ruby.

 _'Not again. Not again. Not. Again.'_ I thought, "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" I shouted, sprinting towards Ruby. Cause there was no way in hell that I was letting Yang go through the same hell that Hailie and I went through.

Just then, a white blur appears, just as the thing's stinger was about to pierce Ruby's body.

"You are SO childish!" Weiss said, as I noticed the giant wall of ice.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asked.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult...but if We're going to do this, we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss said, removing her rapier from the ice wall.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said, walking away.

"Normal knees." Ruby said, breathing a sigh of relief, "Whoa!" She also said, looking at the ice wall.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang said, after she rushed up to Ruby and gives her a hug. Causing her to grunt.

"Good to see you not skewered Rubes." I said.

"Thanks Sean." Ruby said, as we looked up to see that same giant bird. And it was, roaring?

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, pointing towards the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby said nodding to Weiss, "There's no point in fighting these things." She added.

"Run and live-that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said.

"When no other options exist, a tactical retreat is the best plan." Bruticus said.

At that, Ruby and Jaune grabbed the other matching relics that Yang and Nora each have, and reunited with us. While the giant scorpion to fight out of the ice trap.

"Right." Ruby said, waiving to us, "Let's go!"

"Time to rock and roll." Hailie said.

We ran towards some more structures, while that overgrown chicken followed us from the air. We spread ourselves behind some of the stone as that thing went and perched itself on a high column.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said, annoyed.

We then took notice of the giant scorpion, or Death Stalker as Blake called it, bursting onto the scene.

"Ah, crapbaskets." Hailie said.

"Ah, man, RUN!" Jaune said, causing us to emerge from out hiding spots, causing the giant bird to rise into the air.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren said to Nora, who obliged.

"Bruticus, hold off that overgrown Spiderant!" I said to Bruticus.

"Affirmative." Bruticus said, digistructing his minigun, and started firing on the Death Stalker.

"Sean, let's get going!" Halie said, and of course, I ran like a bat out of hell.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha said, shifting her weapon into a rifle.

We ran across the bridge, but that stupid turkey managed to use its overgrown wings to shatter the path in the middle. Forcing myself, Hailie, Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune on one side, closest to the central collection of columns, while leaving Blake, Ren, Bruticus, and Pyrrha on the other side.

"Dammit!" I mumbled.

"Sean, what's wrong?" Hailie asked.

"We need a plan." I mumbled.

I looked over to see Jaune and Nora fling themselves across the gap, and Blake was flung across too, using the giant bird as a way across, at the same time, Hailie and I regrouped with Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" Blake said, landing near us.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" I said, "Matryoshka Turrets, activate! Anti-Aircraft configuration!" I added, deploying my Matryoshka Turrets to the area in front of us. The turrets each having a set of three barrels, and four rocket pods attached. And in addition to myself with Reaper's Penance, Hailie with Siren's Grace, Ruby and her sniper-scythe, Weiss with her rapier, Blake her pistol, and Yang her shotgun gauntlets, we fired everything we had into that overstuffed pigeon. And it did absolutely nothing.

"Shit!" Hailie said, before that thing slammed into the columns and platforms, causing it to crumble, and for everyone to get off of it, Hailie and I using our grapple hooks.

We managed to get to the higher bridge, just below the cliffs.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, this overstuffed pigeon is really starting to piss me off!" Hailie said.

"I have a plan!" Ruby said, "Cover me!"

"Alright, Hailie, let's go piss off that thing." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Hailie said.

Hailie and I ran towards Blake and Yang. Both of them taking potshots against it.

"Hey! Down here! Gobble gobble gobble motherfucker!" I said, firing Reaper's Penance.

"Really?" Yang said, laughing.

Hey, we're here to piss it off." Hailie said, "So, that's what we'll do." She added, firing Siren's Grace.

"Well, looks it worked." Yang said, jumping into its open maw, "I! Hope! You're! HUNG-! ...GRY!" Yang added, firing a round with each syllable.

The thing crashed into the cliffs, but was able to recover quickly, and Ruby began to implement her plan.

"Sean, Hailie, I'm gonna need you two to get out of the way." Ruby said.

"No problem Rubes." Hailie said, her and I quickly obliging.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said confidently.

"Can't?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I can!" Weiss replied.

Ruby later cocks Crescent Rose, and well, like a couple of badasses, Weiss and Ruby decapitate the giant bird. And I noticed that Jaune, Bruticus, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had taken care of the Death Stalker.

"Well... That was a thing!" Yang said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said, nodding my head in agreement.

 _'Honestly, I think I might like it here.'_ I thought.

After several hours, we get to the ceremony where the teams are assigned.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said, as Jaune and the others walked up to the stage.

"Why put him in charge of a team?' Hailie asked, pointing to Cardin.

"The hell if I know." I replied.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin said, as people clapped again, "Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin added.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune asked, dumbfounded.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said.

"Nice work Jaune!" Hailie said.

"Way to go Vomit Boy!" I said.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin said, motioning for Ruby and the others to the stage, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin added.

"Whoa! Nice work Ruby!" Hailie said, whistling after.

"I'm so proud of you!"

" And finally: Sean McAllister. Hailie McAllister." Ozpin said, Hailie and I walking onto the stage, "The both of you have retrieved the golden Ace of Spades. And now, you both have the option to aid two teams of your choosing." He added, "Have you decided?" He asked.

"Yes Professor Ozpin. We would like to aid teams RWBY, and JNPR." I said, Hailie nodding in agreement.

"Very well. It seems like this is going to be an interesting year." Ozpin said.

"Alright Ozpin, I'd like you to have teams RWBY and JNPR to follow us to your office. It's time I tell you the truth." I said.

* * *

 **Christ, a double delay. I hate that. Anyway, next week, Claptrap gets reintroduced! And the truth is revealed to Ruby and the others! So, don't forget to read and review! And I'll see ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Some Backstory For Ya

**So, if you were expecting the HIGHLY delayed chapter of Reading BlazBlue Crisis Remnant yesterday, I apologize. Some Internet fuckery caused me to lose all my progress. So, yeah, that was infuriating. Anyway, if you didn't see, I started a new story. An Arc of Fates, so check it out. Currently there's only a teaser, but I'm glad for the reception it's gotten. Alright, it's time for Sean and Hailie to tell the truth of where they're from. Let's go!**

* * *

[Ruby P.O.V.]

"So, I wonder why Professor Ozpin called us to his office?" Pyrrha asked as we walked towards Ozpin's office.

"I don't know, although I did notice Sean and Hailie talking with Ozpin earlier." Weiss replied.

"Why would they be talking with Professor Ozpin?" Ren asked, putting a hand to his chin.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Yang said, and I'm not as clueless as Yang would believe.

The eight of us arrived at the tower, seeing Sean and Hailie waiting by the elevators.

"Hey Sean! Hey Hailie!" I said, waving towards them.

"Yo! What's up guys?" Sean asked, waiving back.

"Eh, not much. Just got done getting somewhat settled into our dorms when Professor Ozpin called us down to his office." I replied.

"Yeah, which reminds us, why exactly DID Ozpin call the eight of us to his office?" Jaune asked, motioning to us.

"Well, we asked Ozpin for you to meet Sean and I here. It's time we explain some things." Hailie replied.

"Like what?" Nora asked.

"The truth." Sean simply said, as we walked into the elevator.

[Hailie P.O.V.]

"What do you mean 'the truth'?" Weiss asked.

"Everything will be explained once we get to Ozpin's office." Sean said.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally arrived to Ozpin's office. And I'll say, it looks awesome. It's like the inside of a massive clock. And I looked around to see- "CLAPTRAP!"

[Sean P.O.V.]

"CLAPTRAP!" Hailie shouted, lunging towards Claptrap like she's a freaking Skag.

"AHHHHH!" Claptrap screamed as Hailie started beating the absolute hell out of him.

"Well, who wasn't expecting that?" Bruticus asked.

"I was, and- HAILIE, STOP BEATING UP CLAPTRAP! YOU'RE TRAUMATIZING RUBY!" I said, causing Hailie to stop her assault on Claptrap.

"Ugh, fine." Hailie said, letting go of Claptrap's antenna.

"What the hell just happened?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, that'll be in the explanation." I said, nervously.

"Ah, Sean, Hailie, it's good you've made it here in one piece. More than I can say for poor Claptrap here at the moment." Ozpin said with a chuckle.

"Right, anyway, it's time Hailie and I tell you everything." I said.

"Right, if you haven't guessed, Sean, Claptrap, Bruticus, and I aren't from around here." Hailie said.

"That, was rather obvious. No offense." Pyrrha said.

"None taken." Bruticus said.

"And that's not us saying we're not from Vale. We're, not from Remnant at all." I said.

"Wait, are you two aliens?!" Nora asked.

"Nora?" Ren asked Nora.

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked.

"I think we need to let them elaborate." Ren said.

"Ok Ren!" Nora said.

"Anyway, Hailie and I, as well as Bruticus and Claptrap here are from a different dimension." I said.

"Wait, what?" Blake said, dumbfounded.

"You must think that Sean and I must be crazy. Well, Bruticus and, ugh, Claptrap are here to help clarify all of what we're about to say." Hailie said.

"Bruticus, if you will?" I asked Bruticus, who quickly complied, showing a holographic image of Pandora.

"What, what is that?" Jaune asked.

"This, is Pandora." Hailie replied.

"Is that where you're from?" Ruby asked.

"Well, not exactly." Hailie said.

"What?" Blake asked, skeptical.

"While we did get to Remnant from Pandora, it's not where Hailie and I are from." I said.

"What?" Ren said.

"Hailie and I are from a separate world from Pandora, called Earth." I said.

"Earth?" Ruby said.

"Look, this chapter's getting pretty long enough already, let's get a move on." Claptrap said.

"Claptrap, quit breaking the fourth wall, and let Sean and Hailie continue their explanation." Ozpin said.

"Okay then, where was I?..." I asked.

"Um, Earth?" Weiss said.

"Ah! Right! Anyway, Hailie and I were born in the city of Detroit." I said.

"And what Sean and I do for a living, is search for alien artifacts known as Vaults." Hailie said.

"So, you two would be Vault Hunters?" Yang joked.

"Three counting Bruticus, and yes Yang, that is what we're called." Hailie said.

"Huh, neat." Yang said.

"And on top of that, we're-" I started to say before Nora interrupted me.

"Oh, you were de-aged, weren't you?"

"Nora that's silly." Ren said.

"She's actually right." Hailie said sheepishly.

"Wow. That's weird." Ruby said.

"But it just affected your physical age, right?" Blake asked, Hailie and I nodding.

"Alright. That sounds silly." Blake said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hailie said, "And we were on a job that would hopefully get us off of that hellscape of a planet."

"What's so bad about Pandora?" Weiss asked.

"Long story short, everything on Pandora is trying to kill you." I replied in deadpan.

"Worse than the Grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

"Much worse." I replied.

"Oh boy." Jaune said.

"Yep, although going back to the job, it was going fine, until THIS ONE just decided to activate some random machine, causing us to be dragged here to Remnant. Separated from our other friends." Hailie said.

"Seriously?" Blake deadpanned.

"Yep. Anyway, we'd give you more information, but I'm tired. We'll tell you more at a later moment. Alright?" I said.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Ruby said, nodding in understanding.

"Very well. Now, Mr. McAllister, your Scroll will direct you to the dorm that you and your sister will stay in for the remainder of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin said.

"Alright, thanks Professor." I said.

"You better tell me more, okay?" Yang said.

"Sure thing Yang, I promise." I said, smiling.

"Alright." Yang said, smiling as well.

* * *

 **Whoo boy! Weird place to end it? Yep. But hey, I am finally done with this chapter. Anyway, I'm wanting to do a Q &A segment. So, if you want to, send questions to myself, or any character in the story, just leave a review with the question. Also, don't forget, check out my new story 'An Arc of Fates'. And don't forget to read and review, I'll see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Ice Queen v Vault Hunter Pt1

**Oh boy, this has been delayed. But hey, I need to say that the reception that 'An Arc of Fates' has gotten is truly amazing, and actually inspiring. Weird to say? Perhaps. But hey, it's true. And I extremely appreciate the love for it. And don't worry, the chapters for An Arc of Fates will be longer, once we get to the story. And speaking of story, here's the next chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Let's go!**

* * *

[Hailie P.O.V.]

After explaining some of mine and Sean's past to Ruby and the others, I needed some much-needed sleep. So, after being given a Scroll by Ozpin, and a uniform, Sean and I went to the dorm room that was assigned to us after Initiation. Fortunately, it was in the same hall as the dorms for teams RWBY and JNPR. So yeah, it was quite the day. So, after a good night's rest, I awoke to-

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Claptrap said, using the recording from an old movie.

"GAH!" I said, jumping out of bed.

"I told you not to do that Claptrap." I heard Sean say.

"Ugh. Are you already in your uniform?" I asked Sean, after getting up.

"Yep, shower's are the door to your left." Sean said, pointing to the door on the side of the room.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing my uniform and my Scroll, for obviously listening to music while I shower. And yes, us McAllisters like to listen to music while we take showers.

[Story OST: "The Man Who Sold the World" covered by Midge Ure]

 _'Well, this has certainly been an odd series of events.'_ I thought, as I stripped down, and turned on the shower. All I could think of, was if Matthias, Talia, Kord, and Delilah were still alive.

"Yo Hales, you almost done?" Sean asked, from outside of the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes!" I said, turning off the water. I also managed to get my uniform on. And, I'll be the first to admit it: I HATE SKIRTS.

"Well, I made you a Breakfast Burrito, it's sitting on the desk." Sean said, as Bruticus did Sean's tie.

"Coolio. And why, oh why do I need to wear, A GODDAMN SKIRT!?" I said, motioning towards my skirt.

"Hey, them's the rules." Sean said, shrugging.

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it, smartass." I said, "Alright, what exactly do we have in terms of classes?"

"Well, our first class is Grimm Studies with a guy named Port at 9 o'clock." Sean said, pulling out our schedule.

"Wait, 9 o'clock?" I asked, looking at the clock on my Scroll, "Um Sean?..."

"Yeah?" Sean asked.

"It's 8:40." I said in deadpan.

"SHIT!" Sean swore.

"Claptrap and I will stay behind and watch over the dorm." Bruticus said.

"Alright, and don't turn each other into scrap metal, or I'll do it myself!" Sean said, as he and I ran out of the dorm room, heading towards our first class.

We hoofed it towards our first class.

"Ah, you two must be the odd cases. Sean and Hailie McAllister, correct?" Said a man who's in his mid-fifties, with a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants were tucked into olive boots, and were similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. This was Professor Peter Port. And oh boy, does he really live up to his last name.

"Yep, that's us! The McAllister twins." Sean said.

"Really? You two are twins? I just thought you two were-" Cardin said before Sean interrupted him.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll shove that Sauron-esque mace of yours up your ass." Sean said threateningly. Needless to say, it shut that asshole right the hell up.

"Ahem, while I don't exactly condone the usage of harsh language during my class Mr. McAllister, It's refreshing to see you stand up for your twin sister." Port said, motioning towards our seats, just as teams RWBY and JNPR entered.

"Hiya guys. What's up?" Sean asked cheekily.

"Oh you know, nearly running late." Yang replied with a laugh.

After several minutes, we began to listen to Port's lecture.

[Blake P.O.V.]

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as PREY! Ha-ha!" Port said, ending with a bad joke.

Needless to say, our team, along with Sean and Hailie were in varying stages of interest.

"Uhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port said, giving Yang and Hailie a wink. Sean looking like he was giving Professor Port a death glare, "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" He finished.

"Oh brother, this is a total BORE!" Hailie groaned.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

"Oh God no." Sean groaned.

I noticed that during Port's 'story,' Weiss was getting more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics. While Sean was getting irritated with Weiss.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!" Port said, as Weiss looked ready to burst, while Sean looked like he was ready to start pummeling Weiss.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiments of these traits?" Port asked, as Weiss and Sean raised their hands.

"I do sir!-I might!" Both Sean and Weiss said in unison.

"Well, then, let's find out!" He said, turning to gesture at the two cages, "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

 **Alright, so this was part one of the two parters, "The Badge and the Burden." Anyway, This chapter, if it wasn't obvious, was mainly from Hailie and Blake's perspectives. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't forget to read and review, and I'll see ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: VH v IQ: Pork Soda

**Alright! Another Thursday, another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Now, something's up with the site, and it's slightly annoying. But anyway, it's time for part two! Let's get going!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

As I dressed into my normal attire, I saw Weiss walk up to me. And I silently thanked God that I already had my shirt on.

"Whatever you do, don't get in my way." Weiss said.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" I asked.

"None of your business." Weiss replied.

 _'Oy, this chick's really getting on my nerves.'_ I thought, my eye twitching in annoyance.

After a few minutes, Weiss and I had returned, and I pulled out the weird katana-lightsaber combo thing, and activated it.

 _'This must be Eridian in origin.'_ I thought, looking at the hilt.

"What a strange, yet fantastic weapon, tell me, what do you call it?" Port asked.

"Hmm... I never actually thought of that. Well, if I had to think of a name, Excalibur." I said, holding the thing like I was He-Man or something.

"Ah, a fan of the old legends of Camelot I see." Port said, laughing a bit.

After that exchange, Weiss and I got into battle stances.

 _'I guess it's a good thing I took all those Kendo classes.'_ I idly thought.

"Gooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered, raising her fist, "Oh, and go Sean!" She added.

"Fight well!" Blake said, holding a small flag that said 'RWBY.'

 _'Where did that flag come from?'_ I thought.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said, lowering her rapier.

 _'Weiss is really starting to piss me off with her shitty attitude.'_ I thought.

"Come on Sean! Show these guys what a McAllister is made of!" Hailie shouted.

[Story OST: 'Hamburger Train' by Primus]

"Allllright!" Port said, next to the cage, pulling out his weapon. An axe-blunderbuss hybrid, "Let the match... begin!" He finished, swinging down on both locks, and revealing two warthog-type Grimm, Boarbatusks I think they're called. One charging at Weiss, who blocks with her rapier, the other charged at me, which I simply stepped aside.

"Ole!" I said, getting a few laughs out of everyone.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port asked, and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, Weiss, or the Boarbatusks.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby said, cheering her partner on.

"Alright, time to bring home the bacon!" I said, as the Boarbatusk facing me charged again, this time, I decided to kick it in the snout.

I looked over to see Weiss struggling to get her rapier out of the other Boarbatusk's, well, tusks. Jesus, that sounds redundant.

"Bold, new approach, I like it!" Port said.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby said, and what does Weiss do to show gratitude? She looks over to glare at Ruby.

"That's what you get Ice Queen!" I said before the other Boarbatusk attacked me, "And you're toast!" I added, swinging Excalibur, hitting it on the side.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asked Weiss, who quickly grabbed weapon.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby said before Weiss cut her off.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, visibly upsetting the girl.

"Hey! Quit being a bitch!" I said, barely dodging the Boarbatusk.

"Stay out of this McAllister!" Weiss said, glaring at me.

 _'I swear, I'm gonna kick her ass if she doesn't straighten out that attitude of hers.'_ I thought, as the Boarbatusk charged again.

"I'm ending this!" I shouted, grabbing the pig Grimm's tusks, and throwing it over my shoulder onto its back, and for good measure, I pinned it down with my foot.

"WHO WANTS PORK CHOPS?" I asked as I drop kicked the Boarbatusk and slashed at it seven times, killing it, at the same time, I saw that Weiss had killed her Boarbatusk.

[OST End]

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman, and a true Huntress in training!" Port said, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port finished.

After exiting the class I overheard a conversation between Ruby and Weiss, and boy, Weiss was PISSED. And frankly, I have had enough of her shitty attitude. What she said as I got there, didn't help matters none.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss said to a dejected Ruby.

"That's it!" I said, grabbing Weiss's arm.

"What in the world-" Weiss started, before I cut her off.

"Balcony. Now." I said sternly.

"You can't just-" Weiss started before I cut her off again.

"NOW!" I yelled, dragging Weiss to a nearby balcony.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee, Mr. McAllister! To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?" Port said.

"I need to speak with Weiss alone of it's ok Professor." I said, not wanting to explain any further.

"Of course, and, do try and control your temper Sean, I know how you feel." Port said, laughing jovially.

"Alright, what's this about Sean?" Weiss asked, crossing her arms.

"Wow, are you as dense as Jaune?" I asked in response, "This is about YOUR shitty attitude!"

"MY attitude!? Why would you say that!?" Weiss demanded.

"The way you treated Ruby in class, for instance. And don't make the bullshit excuse that she's childish!" I said.

"Well, she is!" Weiss defended, "She's immature, doesn't have any proper training, and on top of that, she's a total dunce!"

"I can definitely call bullshit on the no proper training part. She's only 15, and to top that off, she's unused to having, or leading a team!" I said, "Look, so you weren't picked to lead team RWBY, so what? Clearly, Ozpin didn't make a mistake allowing RUby to enter Beacon two years early. Clearly, the only one who made a mistake, was you." I added, "Look, Ruby's going to get better as a team leader, but only if she has teammates, and friends who will help her. And I'm hoping that you can be both." I finished, walking off.

"Wait, Sean!" Weiss said, and I turned to look at her, "I'm sorry for how I acted." She added.

"I appreciate it Weiss, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I said, walking back to mine and Hailie's dorm.

* * *

 **Alright, that about does it for this chapter. Next time, it's a fluff chapter! And, well, I need to build up Sean and Yang's relationship somehow. Until then, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see ya next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Dance Dance Dating

**Alright, the problems with the alerts has been fixed. Thank GOD! Anyway, it's time for a bit of fluff! Yep, Sean and Yang are building up their relationship! And expect a little bit of dancing. Anywho, let's go!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

On my way back from my little, chat with Weiss, I bumped into Yang. Literally.

"Ow." I groaned, rubbing my forehead.

"Oh crap, Sean, I'm sorry." Yang said, helping me up.

"Nah, it's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention." I said, waiving it off.

"Oh, ok. Cool!" Yang said, "Anyway, I was wondering if you had your Aura unlocked yet." She added.

"Nope." I said plainly.

"Well, I guess I need to unlock it, no big deal." Yang said nonchalantly, she put her hand on my shoulder and said some sort of mantra, "For it is passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite and distanced, and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

And after she said that, I felt an almost, warm glow surround me.

"Whoa, that was awesome." I said, noticing Yang getting ready to topple over. "Yang!" I added, catching her.

"I-I'm ok. Just a bit tired. Whoa boy, that was more tiring than I would've thought." Yang said, weakly.

"Here, let me help you out." I said, helping her stand up.

"Thanks Sean. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go out this Saturday." Yang said.

"Uh, I, uh, sure thing. Can I ask why?" I said, probably blushing.

"Well, I was hoping that, we'd get to know each other." Yang said, "I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?" Yang said, and I could see that she was blushing.

"Um, y-yeah, sure. Saturday sounds great." I said.

"Great, so, what time will I see you then?" Yang asked.

"Well, how's about five in the afternoon?" I said.

"Sure, not too early, not too late, just right." Yang said.

"Awesome. So, hey, sorry about bumping into you like that." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Nah, it's cool. I can't help it if you're stunned by my radiance." Yang said, chuckling.

"Goddammit Yang." I said, chuckling myself.

"Hey, make sure to let Hailie knw to get her Aura unlocked." Yang said as I was walking back to my dorm.

"Sure thing Yang!" I said, although, I was thinking something else: _'Yes! Yes! Yes!'_

[Yang P.O.V.]

 _'That, ended a lot better than I thought it would.'_ I thought, a massive grin on my face.

"Hey Yang! Is something making you happy?" I heard Ruby ask.

"Well, I just asked Sean to hang out this Saturday, and he said yes." I replied.

"Awesome!" Ruby said, "I figured you liked him."

"W-well, I'm going to see if my feelings are exactly true." I said, jumping onto my bed.

 _'I'm hoping that Saturday goes well.'_ I thought, falling asleep.

[Several Days Later]

After a few days of classes, and of just general small talk between Sean and I, the weekend arrived. And to say that I was nervous, would be an understatement.

"Yang, calm down, will ya? Sean's going to like you back!" Ruby said, trying to calm me down.

"Sorry! God, I don't know why I'm so nervous!" I said.

"Hey, relax, you'll do fine. I'm just wondering when we'll get an invite to the wedding." Weiss joked, making me even more nervous.

"Weiss! That's not helping!" Ruby scolded.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. And I opened it to see Sean, not dressed in his usual outfit. He was dressed in a green polo shirt, with dark blue jeans, and a pair of white and blue runners.

"H-hey Yang, you look good." Sean said, complimenting my outfit. My outfit consisting of a white blouse, an orange skirt, and a pair of sandals.

"T-thanks Sean, you look great too." I said.

"As cute, and as uncomfortably awkward as this is, you two gotta get going." Hailie said, shoving us out the door, and shutting it.

"Well, that happened." Sean said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, oh jeez it's cold." I said, shivering.

"I would've thought, with your Semblance, you'd be a human space heater." Sean said, chuckling.

"Heh, you would think that. But nope. God, I hate it wearing a blouse like this." I said, still shivering.

"Here, I have something for that." Sean said, pulling out a dark blue hoodie from, I assume his ECHO Device's inventory, and he gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said, putting it on, "Do you just do pullovers?" I added.

"Yep. I don't wear zip-up hoodies that often." Sean said.

"Are you sure you don't want this?" I asked, just now noticing how warm his hoodie is.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm from Detroit, this is basically shorts and t-shirt weather to me." Sean said, laughing.

"Heh, I suppose that's true." I said, chuckling. Which later turned into laughter.

After a few minutes of a quick airship ride. And a taxi ride, we made it to an arcade that Sean had found that also doubled as a pizza parlor.

"And then, Ruby tried putting Dust as a recipe, and the ENTIRE kitchen was covered in cookie dough!" I said laughing.

"Jesus, Jesus Christ! That's freaking hilarious!" Sean said, laughing like a madman at that.

"Ah, needless to say, we didn't let Ruby ANYWHERE near the kitchen without supervision. Or the fire department on speed dial." I said, laughing a bit more before calming down.

"Oh boy, that reminds me of when Hailie, hey is that DDR?" Sean said, before looking at the DDR machine.

"Yeah, did Pandora have DDR?" I asked.

"Not in the, legal way." Sean replied, "Wanna play?" He asked.

"Sure, I'm game." I replied with a pun.

"This is going to be awesome." Sean said, as he connected his Scroll to the machine, picking a song from his playlist.

[Story OST- 'Take on Me' by A-ha]

As the song started up, I could see Sean getting ready. It started off with some small beats, before a piano, or synthesizer started playing. And Sean and I kept in step with the music. I could see the determination on his face. And I could also tell, that he was having fun. And frankly, I was having fun too.

 _'Man, Sean's determined to win. Well, I won't make it easy on him.'_ I thought, smiling. And before I knew it, the song ended.

[End OST]

"Alright, time to see who won." I said, sweating slightly.

"Yep." Sean said, wiping some sweat off of his face.

And the score saw, we had tied.

"A tie? I didn't even think that was possible!" Sean said, laughing slightly.

"Best two out of three?" I asked, smirking.

"You're on Xiao Long." Sean said, smiling.

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Three hours later]

"I can't believe that you won five times!" Yang said, laughing as we returned to the hallway where our dorms were.

"Hey, you won five times too!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, hey, you want your hoodie back?" Yang asked, holding out my hoodie.

"Nah, you can keep it." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Huh, cool." Yang said nonchalantly, "Anyway, I, had a lot of fun tonight Sean." Yang added as we arrived in front of team RWBY's dorm.

"Same here. You uh, wanna do this again some time?" I asked.

"You knw what?" I'd like that." Yang said.

 _'Come on man, kiss her already!'_ I thought, and promptly tripped, and kissed her. All by total fluke.

 _'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'_ I thought in panic, before I noticed Yang kissing back.

"Well, looks like I'm falling for you." I joked, causing Yang to laugh a bit.

"Well, looks like you're tripping over yourself." Yang punned in response, as we both got off the floor.

"So, I guess we're official?" I asked, laughing slightly.

Yang just proceeded to kiss me, "What do you think Vault Hunter?" Yang joked.

"I'm thinking that I was nervous for absolutely no reason?" I asked.

"Same here." Yang replied.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well..." Yang said, raising an eyebrow, and a smile.

"You know what I meant." I said, laughing.

"Well, I know we'll be seeing more of each other, and not just because we're classmates." Yang said.

"Awesomesauce." I said, giving Yang a quick kiss.

"Awesomesauce?" Yang asked, chuckling.

"Shut up." I said, laughing, "Night Yang." I added.

"Night Sean." Yang said, giving me a kiss.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!" I said, pumping my fist multiple times like a total dork.

[Yang P.O.V.]

After I entered my dorm room, I could see the faces of my team.

"So, how did it go?" Blake asked.

"Well, let's just say that Sean and I, might've had an awesome time." I replied.

"Obviously, considering that you have the hoodie that I bought him." Weiss said.

"Weiss, come on, it's so cute!" Ruby said, "I'm so happy for you Yang!" She added, hugging me.

"Thanks Rubes. So yeah, Sean and I are together-together." I said, chuckling.

"Dammit." I heard Blake mumbled.

"Were you NOT hoping that Sean and I would get together?" I asked my partner.

"No, I figured you and Sean would get together, I just owe Hailie money." Blake replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Um, what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Blake and Hailie made a bet on whether or not that you and Sean would 'spend the night' in a hotel room." Weiss said, using air quotes.

"Ha! Nah, Sean's not one to just jump into that, what with him being Catholic and all." I said, laughing.

"And Hailie KNEW!? SHE CHEATED!" Blake said, shouting the last part.

 _'I think I'm really going to love it here at Beacon.'_ I thought laughing.

* * *

 **Holy mother of GOD! This was long. But yeah, Sean and Yang are in a relationship. But, I will be building more of that as the story goes on, so no worries. But yeah, Blake and Hailie had a bet on whether or not Sean and Yang would, as Nora would probably put it, 'Boop'. And no, I have no shame. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Twins

***A crash is heard as a figure is seen falling into a room. This figure is shown to be Tronmaster. He dusts himself off and raises his hands to the sky.***

 **I'M BACK BITCHES! Whoo! Alright, so, I bet you guys have been asking, 'Where are the new chapters of Reading RGF, Reading BBCR, Gamer of the Wasteland, etcetera?' Well, the sites alerts were broken, and I lost a bit of steam. So, I apologize for the huge-ass delay. So, expect the new chapters for those stories at some point soon. Again, I'm deeply, truly sorry. Anyway, without further delay (hopefully), here's the new chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds!**

* * *

[Hailie P.O.V.]

[Three Weeks Later]

It's been a few weeks since Sean and Yang got together. And, they have managed to work through a few of the kinks. And since then, they've become so sickly cute! Granted, I'm happy for the both of them, but any chance they get, the make-out! Anyway, it's been a few weeks since then, and we've managed to make a few friends at Beacon, but one of those friends, Jaune, hasn't been doing well. We were in Goodwitch's combat class, and it was Jaune versus the resident class douchebag, Cardin Winchester. And, needless to say, poor Jaune was getting destroyed. Eventually, Goodwitch called the match.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Goodwitch says, walking onto the stage, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." She added, ad I could notice poor Pyrrha looking saddened, "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" She finished.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin said, walking off the stage.

"I fucking hate that prick." I heard Sean growl next to me.

"I don't blame you dude." Yang said, sitting on Sean's lap.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Goodwitch said, as the bell rung, signaling the end of class, and all I could think of was the tournament.

 _'I've never been more excited for anything in my life! God, I'm such a teenager. Well, technically, I AM a teenager again, whatever, I'm excited!'_ I thought giddily.

We later found ourselves in the cafeteria, and Nora was telling one of her stories, and while Ruby, Pyrrha and I were paying attention, Jaune was picking at his food, Bake was reading one of her books, Weiss was filing her nails, and Sean and Yang were making out, again.

"So! There we were, in the middle of the day..." Nora started.

"It was day." Ren said, probably correcting her.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora continued.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrected again, holding a coffee cup.

"Dozens! of them!" Nora shouted, standing up.

"Two of 'em." Ren said, and I felt bad for the poor guy, while Pyrrha, Ruby, and Sean, who had stopped sucking face with Yang were looking at Jaune with concern.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said, finally finishing her story.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said sighing.

"They say that dreams like that can be prophetic in nature." I said, "So who knows, Nora's dream MIGHT come true."

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, who snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune said.

"It's just that you seem a little... NOT okay..." Ruby said, As everyone else looked at Jaune.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Jaune said, putting on the most obviously fake smiles I've ever seen.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha said, and frankly, I agree with her.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Jaune said.

"Bullshit." Sean fake coughed.

"He's a bully!" Ruby said, slamming her fists on the table.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said, scoffing.

"Well, there's the time he knocked your books out of your hands." Yang said.

"Then there's the time he extended your shield, preventing you from exiting the classroom." Ren continued.

"And then there's the time he shoved you into a locker and rocketed you out of the school." Weiss said, surprisingly contributing to the conversation.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune said, attempting to laugh it off.

"Dude, you landed in the middle of the Emerald Forest, and Halie, Bruticus and I had to get you away from a massive pack of Beowolves, on TOP of a large group of Ursai." Sean deadpanned.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, we're here for you dude." I said.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora said, standing up.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone!" Jaune said.

We all look over to a table, where those jackasses in team CRDL were laughing and picking on a Faunus student. Said Faunus has long brown rabbit ears, and stood at 5 foot, six inches, with pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. She had a pin on her uniform that identified her as a second year student. This poor girl was Velvet Scarlatina. And currently, I wanted to break their arms.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet said, "Please stop..."

"You know what Nora? I'm down to break some legs. Hailie! Let's go!" Sean said, standing up, and walking over to CRDL's table.

[No P.O.V.]

Sean and Hailie walked over to CRDL's table with furious anger in their eyes.

"Yo! Cardin!" Sean shouted, getting Cardin's attention.

"What do you want McAllister?" Cardin asked, still tugging on one of Velvet's rabbit ears.

"What I want, is for you to quit being an asshole!" Sean shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Fuck you." Cardin said.

"I'm probably going to enjoy this more than I should." Sean said.

"You wanna go McAllister? Let's go!" Cardin said.

[Story OST - "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas]

Cardin swung, but Sean blocked with his arm, countering with a kick to Cardin's side. Meanwhile, Russel and Sky double teamed Haile who clotheslined them both.

"You're dead meat McAllister!" Dove shouted, before getting a backhanded punch from Sean, knocking the former out.

After a few more minutes of fighting, Sean has had enough.

"Alright, I'm ending this." Sean muttered, giving Cardin a swift kick in the kidney, causing him to fall.

"Ow..." Cardin wheezed, as the entire cafeteria fell silent.

"Enjoy pissing blood for a bit, jackass." Sean said, giving Cardin one last kick for good measure.

[End OST]

After a few moments of silence, the cafeteria erupted into cheers.

"Thank you! Thank you! We aim to please!" Hailie said, bowing.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sean said, giving a hand to Velvet.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank you." Velvet said.

"No problem. I'm Sean McAllister, the one showing off is my twin sister Hailie." Sean said, hiking a thumb to Hailie, who was not so subtly flipping him off.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." Velvet said with a laugh.

"Anyway, aren't you a second year?" Hailie asked.

"Y-yes, but I was hoping to resolve that situation without violence." Velvet said.

"Well, we're training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. Plus, these four are total douchenozzles." Hailie said, "Plus, sometimes, there are moments where you need to stand up for yourself. Not with violence all the time, but have an air of authority."

"Yeah, hey Hales, you mind giving Velvet some confidence boost lessons?" Sean asked.

"Sure. Sound good Velvet?" Hailie said.

"Sure, sounds great. Well, I'll see you guys later, yeah?" Velvet said, smiling and waiving.

"Coolio, see ya Velvet!" Sean said, waiving.

 _'Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Sean thought as team CRDL dragged themselves out of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Man oh man, this was delayed like nobody's business. And for that, I apologize. But I hope that this chapter satisfied everybody. Now, from here on out, I'll get these chapters out much more frequently. Hopefully. Anywho, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: An Argument In Forever Fall

**Heh, this was highly delayed. And for fans of this story, I apologize. I've been busy, with both An Arc of Fates, and Reading RGF. On top of playing A LOT of Final Fantasy XV recently, has turned my focus from this, and many others. So, for that, I apologize. The fault is mine. Anywho, let's get going with the new chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds!**

* * *

[Kord P.O.V.]

[Two weeks Ago]

"Ugh! I can't believe you got us lost Matthias!" Talia shouted, as we were walking through this weird red-tinted forest. It's been God-knows how long since we've arrived on this weird world. And we haven't seen any sign of Sean, Hailie, Bruticus, or even Claptrap. Yes, I'd even take freaking CLAPTRAP at this point. That speaks volumes about how much I'm actually missing the little metal bastard.

"Look, it's not MY fault that this place doesn't have the ECHO Net Talia!" Matthias shouted, clearly getting angry, "And it's not MY fault, that we're stuck on some godforsaken planet, in some unknown dimension!" He added.

"Um, guys?" I said, trying to get their attention.

"Well, if it wasn't for MY quick thinking, you wouldn't even HAVE that tracker!" Talia said.

"Um, guys?" I said again, but I was ignored.

"Well, if it wasn't for MY intelligence, we wouldn't know we were in another dimension!" Matthias yelled back.

"G-guys?" I said, as I noticed Delilah sort of stumbling.

Well if it wasn't for MY-" Talia said before I cut her off.

"GUYS!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" Both of them shouted, and that's when Delilah fainted.

"Oh my God!" Talia said, running over to her.

"Delilah!" Matthias shouted, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?!" He added, looking at me.

"I was trying to, but you jackasses wouldn't let me, GET A FUCKING WORD IN EDGEWISE!" I said, shouting the last part.

"Oh, t-that's fair, I guess..." Talia said trailing off.

"We should get her some medical attention, ASAP." I said, hefting Herald of the Apocalypse on my right shoulder, while putting Delilah on my left shoulder.

"Agreed, Alright, Talia, you get behind Kord, watch our six!" Matthias said.

"Right!" Talia said, grabbing her twin shotguns.

"Alright, Matthias, you take point." I said.

"Gotcha." Matthias said.

 _'I hope we find SOME trace of civilization in this godforsaken forest.'_ I thought, running with Talia running behind me.

* * *

 **Well, this is FINALLY coming out! This time, we got something from Kord. And, a bit of concern for one of the main characters. Anyway, I think I might be getting back into a sort of groove. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Knight's Major Mistake

**Dear God, I am sorry. I meant to get this out MUCH sooner, but I was, otherwise distracted. DAMN YOU MASS EFFECT: ANDROMEDA! Plus, I was working on An Arc of Fates, and Reading RGF (shameless plug: Go check those out). Plus, I'm contemplating rewriting a couple of stories. Anyway, here is the much delayed, Borderlands: Remnant Minds!**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

[Present Day]

After Sean and Hailie fought team CRDL in the cafeteria, the twins, along with teams RWBY and JNPR were in the history class of one Professor (Oobleck: Doctor!) ugh, DOCTOR Bartholomew Oobleck. And Oobleck, was, well, just watch.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" Oobleck said, zooming up to the front of the class, "-humankind was quite, quite ADAMANT about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." He added, zooming around the room some more like a Sonic the Hedgehog on heroin, "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively RECENT events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" Oobleck added, sipping his coffee., "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He finished, answering his question, as several Faunus students, Velvet included raised their hands.

 _'God, so many Faunus students that have been discriminated by asshats like Cardin.'_ Hailie thought with a scowl.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is PRECISELY this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said, taking ANOTHER freaking sip of his coffee, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" Oobleck asked, Weiss raising her hand, "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss said, answering the question.

"Precisely! AND, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck said.

Unseen by Oobleck, Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head, causing him to wake from his nap. Oh yeah, Jaune's been napping most of the class, shocker, ain't it?

Hey!" Jaune shouted.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck said, zooming in Jaune's face.

"Uhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." Jaune said, looking around before looking at Sean and Hailie who were miming something. Hailie cupping her hands around her eyes, while Sean was mouthing 'night vision', "...had over that guy's stuff..." He added, Sean and Hailie still miming night vision, "Uhh... BINOCULARS!" Jaune finished.

"Goddammit Jaune." Sean said, facepalming, while Hailie slammed her head on the desk as everyone else laughed.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!" Oobleck said, zooming back behind his desk.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an ANIMAL than a soldier." Cardin said as Oobleck shakes his head.

"Right, and I'm Emperor of Mistral!" Sean said, causing a few laughs.

"Do you have a problem?" Cardin asked.

"No, but unlike you, I have something intelligent to add to the conversation, the answer." Sean said, "It's night vision. Many Faunus have been documented as having excellent vision at night." He added, as Cardin growled.

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake said, turning to Cardin, "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as SUCH a failure." She finished.

"Do you think that you're so smart?" Cardin asked.

"Maybe, but at least my brother doesn't look like a walking pile of bullying clichés." Hailie said, causing an uproar of laughter.

"Listen her you no good dyke-" Cardin said, as Sean suddenly appeared in front of Cardin.

"The fuck did you say about my sister?" Sean asked.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck said, "Miss McAllister, please restrain your twin brother." He added, as Jaune laughed, "Mr. Winchester, you and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Oohhhh..." Jaune sighed.

"Now! Moving on!"

[Several minutes later]

[Hailie P.O.V.]

After that, riveting lesson, Sean and I walked out of the classroom. And Sean was, well pissed off, doesn't even BEGIN to describe it.

"Ugh, I absolutely HATE Winchester!" Sean said, "I'm heading to the combat arena to blow off some steam while listening to AC/DC over the speakers." He added, walking in the direction of the combat arena, as I saw Pyrrha dragging Jaune down the corridor.

 _'I wonder what's going on with those two?'_ I thought, following them.

After several minutes, I heard Jaune and Pyrrha's voices on the side of a door.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said.

 _'Well, that's nice of Pyrrha, not to mention it helps her get alone with Jaune.'_ I thought smiling, before Jaune starting talking.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha defended.

"But you just said it." Jaune said.

 _'Oh, I don't like this.'_ I thought.

"Jaune, everyone needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!"

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here." Jaune said.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course you do!" Pyrrha said.

"No, I don't!" Jaune yelled, "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." He added, and I had a face of pure shock, and Pyrrha probably had the same face.

 _'What the hell?'_ I thought in shock.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, and honestly, I had the exact same question.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't EARN my spot at this Academy!" Jaune said, "I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

 _'What. The. Fuck?!'_ I thought in shock.

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha asked, clearly shocked.

"Cause THIS is always what I've wanted to be!" Jaune said, "My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! The were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was never good enough."

"Then let me help you!" Pyrrha said.

"I don't WANT help! I don't WANT to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune yelled.

"Jaune, I-" Pyrrha said before Jaune cut her off.

"I'm TIRED of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree, or rescued by a robot while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune said.

 _'Jesus Jaune, no need to be such a jerk.'_ I thought, scowling slightly.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Jaune asked.

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha said, dejected.

Suddenly, I backed up as the door opened, and Pyrrha walked through.

"Oh! Hailie! I didn't see you there!" Pyrrha said, surprised, "How are you-" She added, before I cut her off.

"Pyrrha, I heard everything. No need to bullshit me." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"O-oh, alright." Pyrrha said.

"Look, I'll keep an eye on Jaune." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I mean, more than he just did."

"U-um, sure thing Hailie, thank you." Pyrrha said.

"You're welcome P-Money." I said, walking back to my dorm.

 _'I just hope Jaune doesn't do anything else that's so stupid.'_ I thought, shaking my head.

* * *

 **Oh boy, this is quite a long time coming. And, yes, Hailie WILL find out about Cardin's little blackmail scheme. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 22: A Reunion in Forever Fall

**Alright, it's Thursday, so it's time for a new chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Now, if you noticed yesterday, I uploaded a short chapter of An Arc of Fates. So yeah, awesome. Anyway, I think I've bored you enough with this Author's Note. Let's go!**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

[Four days Later]

The mood within the dorm room of team JNPR is mixed. With one Pyrrha Nikos looking out the window sadly, as her two teammates, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie were busy with their own things, Nora jumping on her bed, as Ren loads his weapon StormFlower.

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asked.

"He's becoming rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren added.

"That's WEIRD... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our REST!" Nora said, twirling in midair landing on her covers, on her back.

"I'm sure our leader knows EXACTLY what he's doing." Pyrrha said angrily.

Unbeknownst to the rest of team JNPR, Jaune was standing outside, looking out the door.

"Mmmm... I guess so."

[Hailie P.O.V.]

After four days of silently following Jaune around (and no, that's not creepy at all), I still couldn't find out what's making him so distanced.

 _'Christ, what is up with Jaune?'_ I thought, scowling.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby said, causing Jaune to jump, causing Ruby to giggle at his reaction, "Long time, no see! Did you lock yourself out again?"

 _'Wouldn't surprise me.'_ I thought, smirking.

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune said, attempting to laugh holding his Scroll, "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?' Ruby asked.

 _'That's the question I'm asking myself.'_ I thought.

"I, uh..." Jaune said, trying to figure out what to say, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, ad Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and..." He added, breathing heavily through his nose, "I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He said, pressing his back on his team's door and slides down to the floor, "I'm a failure."

 _'Wait, did he say Cardin?!'_ I thought, shocked, _'That, actually makes a lot of sense.'_

"Nope!" Ruby said.

"Nope?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure." Ruby replied.

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asked.

After giving it some thought, Ruby gave her response: "Nope!"

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune said as Ruby joined him on the floor.

"Nope!" Ruby said, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..." She added, causing Jaune to groan, "... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" She said, causing Jaune to groan again, "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because... ?" Jaune asked.

"Because it's not just about YOU anymore. You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us." Ruby said, standing up, putting her hands on her hips, "We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you." She said, opening her door, "Have a good night, Jaune!" She finished, walking into her dorm.

 _'Heh, I guess someone like Ruby has a lot more wisdom despite her age.'_ I thought, smiling.

Suddenly, Jaune's Scroll beeped, and from where I was, I could see it was Cardin.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I knw you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps." Cardin said from Jaune's Scroll, "And make sure they've got some REALLY big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!" He finished, and I couldn't help the, as Weiss would put it, 'un-ladylike' scowl on my face.

 _'Son of a bitch!'_ I thought, growling lowly as I got back to my dorm, _'I had a guess that fucking son of a Truxican whore was responsible for Jaune's sudden mood shift!'_

Suddenly, Sean got back into the dorm wearing the pajamas that Yang got him.

"Hey sis!" Sean said, "What's with the brooding expression Batgirl?"

"Ha-ha smartass." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Something wrong Hales?" Sean asked, sitting on his bed.

"Ah, it's nothing." I said, waiving him off, "I'm just tired from Port's lectures."

"Gotcha." Sean said, but I knew he caught on to my lie.

"Night Sean." I said, laying down.

"Night Hailie, love you sis." Sean said.

"Love you too bro." I said, closing my eyes.

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Forever Fall forest]

[The Next Day]

 _'Alright, it's official, Remnant is MUCH better than Pandora!'_ I thought as Glynda led Halie, myself, and Teams RWBY, JNPR and ugh, CRDL through the forest of Forever Fall.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples form the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said, turning to us.

 _'Heh, Hailie and I can make it through just fine, considering what we had to fight on Pandora.'_ I thought with a small chuckle.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

While Hailie and I grabbed our jars from our ECHO's inventory, I looked over to see Jaune being grabbed by Cardin.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin said, forcing Jaune to follow team CRDL.

All I could do was growl angrily.

[No P.O.V.]

As team CRDL got themselves comfortable, Jaune walked over to them, setting down six full jars, and he promptly collapses.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said condescendingly.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff..." Jaune said, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy.

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, JAUNE, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect SIX jars of tree sap when there's only FIVE of us?'" Cardin said.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said, still exhausted.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin said, Jaune gulping in worry.

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the others, Team CRDL, plus Jaune, watched as everyone is receiving their sap samples. Sean loaning his machete to Blake, who nods gratefully.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked, concerned.

"Payback." Cardin replied simply.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune asked.

"No, look a bit to the right." Cardin said, and Jaune did just that, his eyes widening in understanding.

"Sean?!" Jaune said.

"That's the guy. Bastard thinks he's so smart, that and his bitch of a twin sister. Alright, boys..." Cardin said, grabbing a buzzing cardboard box with a large 'W' written on it, "Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're going to put him to work." He added, as Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulders.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things LOOOOVE sweets." Cardin said, as Sean finished his sap collection, "I'm thinking it's time we teach HIM a thing or two." He said, shoving a jar off sap into Jaune's hands, "And YOU'RE gonna do it." Cardin finished.

"Do what?" Jaune asked.

"Hit him, and possibly his dyke of a sister as well with the sap!" Cardin said, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." He finished.

Jaune looked down at the jar, and at Sean, who was kissing Yang, while Hailie was striking up a conversation with Weiss, ad prepares to throw the jar, but steels himself.

"No." Jaune said.

"What did you say?" Cardin asked angrily.

"I said... NO!" Jaune said, throwing the jar at Cardin, who looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin said, as Sky and Dove grab Jaune's shoulders, Cardin shoving Jaune to the ground.

"You KNOW that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said, picking up a bruised Jaune, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny PIECES." Cardin threatened.

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune said, looking at Cardin with fury, "... but you are NOT messing with my friends."

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin asked, and all Jaune could do was smile defiantly. And Cardin, roars and punched Jaune, only for a white light to envelop Jaune, causing Cardin to drop Jaune, who was now healed as the light faded, but Sky kicked him in the back.

"Let's see how much of a man you REALLY are..." Cardin said, as a low growl was heard. Suddenly, an Ursa Major bursts out from the forest, roaring as it smells the sap on Cardin's breastplate.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel said as he, Dove and Sky fled.

 _'Oh crapbaskets...'_ Jaune thought as Cardin had his mace swept aside.

[Matthias P.O.V.]

Talia, myself and Kord were still walking through the forest, with Kord holding Delilah bridal-style, as we heard a massive roar.

"What the hell was that?!" Talia said, grabbing both Cavalier and Dominion off the small of her back.

"The hell if I know, but that doesn't sound good." Kord said.

"Come on, let's go!" I shouted, grabbing Maverick Hunter off of my back, rushing ahead, Talia and Kord running behind me.

[Sean P.O.V.]

As we got done collecting our sap, we heard a loud roar echo throughout the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked, concerned.

"Kinda hard to miss something like that Rubes." Hailie said.

Suddenly, Sky, Dove and Russel were running towards us.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel yelled, running into Yang.

"What?!" Yang shouted, grabbing Russel by his shirt, "Where?"

"Back there! It's got Cardin!"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said, dropping her jar of sap.

" Oh, son of a Truxican whore. Yang! You, Blake, Nora and Ren go get Goodwitch, there could be more Grimm!" I shouted, grabbing Reaper's Penance, "Hailie, call Bruticus, tell him to follow our ECHO signal!"

"You got it Sean!" Hailie said, grabbing her Scroll, and Siren's Grace.

After several minutes, we ran up near where Russel and the other two idiots came from.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha said.

"Shit!" Hailie said.

We all watched as the Ursa swiped it's paw down towards Cardin, only to be blocked by the shield half of Crocea Mors. But it was obvious that he was struggling to defend himself.

"Wait!" Pyrrha said to Weiss as she raised Myrtenaster, Pyrrha raising her own had, as a dark red energy enveloped both her arm, and Jaune's shield, it was only then that I saw that Jaune was about to be fileted by the Ursa's claws, but fortunately, whatever Pyrrha did, caused Jaune to raise his shield, allowing him to decapitate the Ursa.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby asked, confused.

"How did you...? Weiss asked, equally impressed.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, and Hailie has PhaseStrike-" Pyrrha said, before Hailie interrupted her.

"PhaseStrike is my Siren ability." Hailie said.

"Sorry! Anyway, my Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha said.

"Huh, you have control over magnetism." Hailie said, "Awesome."

Suddenly, more roars were heard as pack of Beowolves, led by easily the biggest Alpha Beowolf I've ever seen burst out of the forest.

"HOLY SHIT!" Both Hailie and I shouted, running into the clearing, firing our weapons, killing a few of the Beowolves.

"JAUNE! CARDIN! GET BEIND US!" Hailie shouted, as Bruticus landed, his minigun materializing.

For a few minutes, things were going well, until the Alpha Beowolf snuck up behind Hailie.

"HAILIE! BEHIND YOU!" I shouted, as the Beowolf raised it's paw.

"Oh, shi-" Hailie said, before it swiped to the side, knocking Hailie to the side.

"AHH!" Hailie shouted, and I saw red.

[Jaune P.O.V.]

"HAILIE!" Sean shouted, as an intense glow surrounded him, as wispy, angelic-like wings appeared from his back, and glowing marks appeared on his body.

"What the hell?!" I heard Cardin shout, clearly as shocked as I was.

"You hurt my twin sister, you tried to kill my friend, and you, and all your ilk have terrorized Remnant for centuries..." Sean said, slowly, replacing his rifle with Excalibur, "AND I'LL END YOUR MISERABE LIFE HERE AND NOW!" He yelled, activating Excalibur, the blade seeming to grow bigger, and Sean's face twisting into one of pure, unadulterated, malice.

"Holy shit." I said, backing up.

[No P.O.V.]

[Story OST: "Shut Me Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence]

At that threat, Sean leapt at the Alpha Beowolf, swinging Excalibur with his right hand, the elder Beowolf, barely dodging in time. As the Alpha Beowolf backed up slowly, Sean turned at it, his face twisting into a nastier scowl.

"Don't even think about running, you dickless pile of chickenshit." Sean growled, as several more Beowolves rushed into the fray, "And the rest of you fuckers can bite me!" He added, swinging Excalibur, slicing at the Beowolves, cutting six of them in half, and disintegrating the other six.

Sean later turned back to the Alpha Beowolf, and built up energy in his left hand, before slamming his fist onto the ground, as a huge surge of electric energy made it's way towards the Alpha Beowolf, paralyzing it.

"If you think that trying that puppy-dog look will make me show mercy, then clearly you're several centuries too late fido." Sean growled, "Now, when you get to Hell, tell 'em the Archangel sent you." He added, slashing at the Alpha Beowolf, sending an arc of flames at it, setting it on fire, the Alpha Beowolf howling in pain.

"Yeesh, I almost feel bad for the Beowolf." Cardin said, "Almost being the keyword."

"So, you know not to piss off Sean?" Jaune asked, picking up Cardin off the ground.

"Y-yeah, I do." Cardin said.

After several minutes of agonizing pain, the Alpha Beowolf, burned to death.

[End Song]

"Holy shit." Hailie said, picking herself off of the ground.

"Hailie! Are you ok?" Sean asked, as the glow around him died.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm good." Hailie said, rubbing her head, as her Aura healed her, "But my question is, what the hell was that?"

"I think Sean has just unlocked his Semblance." Bruticus replied.

"Well, it saved our asses, so, awesome!" Cardin said, his voice an octave higher.

Sean and Hailie proceeded to look at him, until another roar was heard from the forest.

"What now?!" Jaune shouted as another Ursa came out of the forest, only for it to fall over dead.

"Well, that was one helluva chase." A voice said from the forest, as three people walked out.

"Holy shit..." Halie breathed.

"No way..." Sean said.

"Oh. My. God." Bruticus said.

"SEAN! HAILIE! BRUTICUS!" Said another voice shouted, running out of the forest, the owner revealed to be-

"TALIA!" Hailie shouted, running towards, Talia and tackle-hugging her.

"Oh thank God you guys are ok!" Talia shouted.

"Talia?" Sean asked, deactivating Excalibur.

"Sean? Hailie? Is that you?" Another voice said, as Matthias and Kord, who was still carrying Delilah, walked out of the forest.

"Matthias? Kord? And, OH MY GOD! DELILAH!" Sean said.

"Look, we can catch up later, but Delilah needs immediately medical attention." Kord said, motioning to Delilah.

"Got it, Bruticus, head back to Beacon and let Ozpin and the nurses know to prep a room." Hailie said.

"Affirmative." Bruticus said, using his booster rockets to fly back to Beacon.

"Come on guys, let's go." Jaune said.

"We're right behind you Jaune." Sean said.

"Hey Sean, have you come up with a name for your Semblance by any chance?" Hailie asked her twin brother.

"Hmm..." Sean mused before answering, "Pandora's Avenger." He said, confident in his decision.

* * *

 **Dear God, this is long. And might be a cliffhanger. Anyway, yep, Sean has unlocked his Semblance, and our Vault Hunters have been reunited. Now, if you see a few stories gone from my profile, don't panic, I'm planning on rewriting them. So look out for those, eventually. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	23. Chapter 23: What's Grimmblood?

**Yep, this is early. I know, I know. But, I'm currently stuck on a chapter in Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. At the port town before Notre Sagesse. So, yeah, that's annoying. Anyway, when we last left our group of stalwart Vault Hunters and the Huntsmen and Huntresses in training, Sean and Hailie were reunited with their friends, and shit got real. Anywho, let's go!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Beacon Medical Facility]

After reuniting with Matthias, Talia and Kord in Forever Fall, we rushed Delilah back to Beacon as quickly as we could, along with us, Teams RWBY and JNPR were standing outside the examination room Delilah was in. And, it was kind of a tense moment.

"First, let's address the Goliath in the room." Weiss said, "Sean, Hailie, are these the friends you mentioned that you were looking for." She added, pointing towards Matthias, Talia and Kord.

"Yes Weiss, this is Matthias Hammerlock, his younger half sister Talia Jenson, and Wallace MacIver." I said, motioning to the three.

"Although most people refer to me as Kord." Kord said.

"Why's that?" Ruby asked, before the doctor walked out.

"So, what's the story doc?" Hailie asked, "Is Delilah gonna be ok?"

"Well, it's fortunate that you and your friends got Miss Saveros to us in time." The Doctor, who's name I think was Evergreen, or something said, "Any later, and she might've succumbed to Grimmblood."

"Grimmblood?!" Pyrrha asked, shocked.

"What the hell is Grimmblood?" Talia asked.

"Well, it's fortunate that Professor Ozpin told me of your, unique situation Mr. McAllister." Doctor Evergreen said turning to Talia, "Grimmblood miss, is a highly dangerous disease which the victim experiences and intense fever, before, after about a few months, to a year of immense suffering, the victim dies, and their body looks akin to that of a Creature of Grimm."

"Jesus Christ." Matthias said.

"Fortunately, it's quite curable in the first few stages, which Miss Saveros was in." Doctor Evergreen said.

"Wait, but we've been here for almost a month." Kord said.

"Which begs the question, how exactly did Delilah contract Grimmblood?" Hailie asked.

"Well, we can figure that part out later. Right now, I believe she'll be waking up soon." Doctor Evergreen said, walking away as we entered the room.

"By the way, I wasn't asleep." Delilah said, getting up slightly, but grunting.

"Take it easy Delilah." Matthias said.

"Yeah, you've been out for several weeks." Kord said.

"Jesus, several weeks?" Delilah asked.

"Yep." Hailie said, "Long story short, we're on Remnant, a planet with four kingdoms, another race sharing the planet called the Faunus who look human, but have a single animal trait, and, oh yeah, monsters called Grimm that look like they crawled out of the very pits of Hell want to wipe out anything with a soul, i.e. us. Did I miss anything?"

"Only Dust, but we'll cover that later." Weiss said with a huff.

"So, I wasn't having any auditory hallucinations then?" Delilah asked, "I really did hear yours and Sean's voices Hailie?"

"Yep. Also, we've been de-aged." Hailie said, "You, Sean, Talia and I are all seventeen, Matthias is eighteen, and Kord is sixteen."

"Fair enough." Delilah said.

"Oh, and Sean has a bloody girlfriend." Talia asked.

"Gotcha." Delilah said, before a nurse showed up.

"I hate to break this up, but Professor Ozpin wants to see Mr. McAllister in his office soon." The nurse said, "Plus, it should be a few days before we can release you Miss Saveros."

"Sure thing." Delilah said, as we exited the room.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to Ozpin's office to see what he wants." I said, Yang grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"I'm gonna show Kord, Matthias and Talia to our dorm." Hailie said.

"And make sure not to have him pummel Claptrap like you did Hailie?" Ruby asked.

"I make no promises." Kord said, he Talia and Matthias following Hailie.

"Hey, good luck Sean." Yang said, giving me a quick kiss.

"No problem firecracker." I said, kissing her back.

"Blegh!" I heard both Ruby and Hailie said, as I walked towards Ozpin's office.

* * *

 **Alright, first off, I apologize if the writing seems awkward, but I for some reason needed to get this out early. Anywho, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	24. Chapter 24: Karaoke Night

**Well, I got to looking at the latest poll for "An Arc of Fates," and all I gotta say is: nice. Anyway, if you didn't know, my buddy Swift uploaded the last chapter of his story, "Twin Heroes of Remnant." So, just go check out the story in general. It's a great read. Alright, I think I've wasted enough of your time, so let's get going!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Three Days Later]

After that, joyous occasion, we decided on a small night out. Well, as small as six human Vault Hunters, and two other teams of hormonal teenagers can be. Then again, I am a teenager, ah forget it. The point is, we all agreed that a night out was something we all desperately needed.

"Are you sure about this Sean?" Matthias asked, looking through the massive, divided closet.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure." I replied, putting on a Navy-Blue jacket that goes to my upper thighs in length.

"It's just, karaoke?" Matthias asked nervously.

"Come on Matthias, I though you LOVE karaoke." Kord said.

"I do, but only when the six of us are involved." Matthias said, "I get that Sean and Hailie trust these guys, but..." He added, trailing off.

"But you've got a thing for Weiss, don't you?" Hailie asked, chuckling.

"Y-you're imagining things!" Matthias shouted, blushing, "Besides, I've only known her a few days."

"Hey, I started having some feelings for Yang for a few days, and then a week later, I went out with her." I said.

"Still, I don't know..." Matthias said, trailing off.

"Hey, chin up bucko." I said, "Just take your time. Besides, this isn't a set-up to a bunch of dates, this is just a way to celebrate Delilah getting out of medical, and al of us reuniting."

"Plus, making a few new friends in the process." Talia added.

"Yeah, making a few new friends is cause for celebration I think." Kord said.

"Same." Hailie said, "Come on, Ruby's been blowing up m Scroll for the last half hour, and I want to get to this place before it closes."

[One Hour Later]

[Downtown Vale]

After an hour, we were waiting outside the Insomnia Arcade for both teams RWBY and JNPR. And, we were wearing our normal attire, just with a few additions. For instance, I'm wearing the aforementioned blue jacket. Hailie is wearing her bomber jacket. Matthias, a set of glasses (should probably mention that Matthias is near-sighted). Talia, biker gloves. Kord was wearing an old American Civil War Union soldier hat. And Delilah, who was released from medical, was wearing a beret.

"Ah! It feels AMAZING getting out of that damn hospital bed." Delilah said, stretching her arms, "I mean, seriously, it feels so damn good."

"Yeah, I think we get it." Weiss said, as teams RWBY and JNPR walked up to us.

"Hey, you can't blame me, can you?" Delilah asked.

"Not really." Jaune said, and I saw that both teams RWBY and JNPR were wearing their normal attire, like us.

"Let's party!" Nora said.

"I don't know, I've never been in an arcade before. What exactly do I do?" Weiss said.

"Just follow our lead Weiss." Hailie said, as we walked into the arcade. And, we ran into some, unintended company.

"Hey guys!" Velvet said, walking up to us.

"Hey Velvs, what's up?" Hailie asked.

"Not much, just here with my team." Velvet said, motioning to her team. Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, and Yatsuhashi Daichi.

"Huh, so, what exactly are our interdimensional compadres doing at an arcade?" Coco asked, causing my left eye to start twitching.

"Goddammit, Claptrap." I grumbled, "Well, if that idiotic little metal dartboard blabbed, you want to join us?"

"Sure. No problem." Coco said, following us towards a karaoke booth.

"So, you guys are here for a karaoke night?" Velvet asked.

"Well, Matthias here suggested it." Talia said, hiking a thumb to her older brother.

"Wh-what? You're talking crazy!" Matthias said.

"Guys, shut up." I said, linking my Scroll to the karaoke machine, selecting a song that I knew I would rock at.

[No P.O.V.]

[Story OST: "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen]

The music started up, and Sean tapped his foot to the beat. It took a few minutes, until Sean began to sing.

 _Let's go!_

 _Steve walk warily down the street_

 _With the brim pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

 _Are you ready_

 _Are you ready for this_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _How do you think I'm going to get along_

 _Without you, when you're gone_

 _You took me for everything that I had_

 _And kicked me out on my own_

 _Are you happy, are you satisfied_

 _How long can you stand the heat_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man_

 _And bring him to the ground_

 _You can beat him_

 _You can cheat him_

 _You can treat him bad and leave him_

 _When he's down_

 _But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you_

 _I'm standing on my own two feet_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _Repeating the sound of the beat_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone, and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you too_

 _Another one bites the dust_

[End OST]

The song ended, and Sean, took in a breath. After a few minutes, the entire room exploded into applause.

"Heh, thank you! Thank you!" Sean said, bowing multiple times.

"Huh, who would've thought that Sean was a pretty good singer?" Ruby said.

"I knew that." Hailie said.

"Well, you're his twin sister." Yang said, as Sean sat next to her, "You've known him longer than anyone of us." She added, sitting on his lap.

"Hey, so, are you guys gonna tell us everything?" Coco asked.

The six Vault Hunters looked at each other, before collectively sighing.

"It's, a long, and rather convoluted story." Sean said.

"We've got time." Fox said.

* * *

 **Oh boy, this is probably short. And, not yet at the Volume One finale. Next chapter. I promise. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25: RWBY Divided

**Alright, I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, cause it should be obvious, but I will. With all of my fanfictions, especially the RWBY crossovers, I own absolutely NOTHING. All RWBY settings, characters, dialogue, etcetera, is property of Rooster Teeth Productions. And for Borderlands, all characters, weapons, etcetera, is property of Gearbox Software and 2K Games. Anywho, with that out of the way, let's FINALLY get to part 1 of the end of Volume 1 of Borderlands: Remnant Minds!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V]

[Five days later]

After our little trip to the arcade five days ago, We were with Team RWBY walking through downtown Vale, which was setting up for the Vytal Festival. Where was team JNPR? They decided to not tag along. Lucky them, they don't have to experience Weiss being happy. God it's weird.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said, stopping for a moment to raise her arms in amazement.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby said, frowning, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"Yeah, most of the time the only expression you have is pissed off." Hailie added, and I couldn't help the chuckle that I had.

"How could you two NOT smile?" Weiss asked, turning to Ruby and Hailie, "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organizing that goes into this event is simply BREATHTAKING!" She added as we continued to walk.

"Well, it sounds better than the 'festivals' and the tourneys back on Pandora." Talia said.

"Really, what are tournaments on Pandora like?" Blake asked.

"Normally? They're fights to the death." Talia replied.

"Anyway, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"I'm with firecracker here, I mean, I enjoy planning something out as much as the next guy, but my GOD Weiss, you make it sound like an absolute SNOREFEST!" I added.

"Quiet you two!" Weiss said, as we stopped near the docks, the sound of foghorns being heard.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby said, covering her nose.

"Jeez Rubes, I wonder why?" Kord asked sarcastically.

"Oh, hush you." Ruby said.

"According to an informant I met up with, there are students coming her from Vacuo via ship today." Matthias said.

"Yes, and as representatives of Beacon, Matthias and I feel though it is our solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom!" Weiss added as she started walking off.

"Bullshit." Delilah fake-coughed.

"You guys want to spy on them so you two will have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake deadpanned.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss said, scoffing.

"Whoa." Ruby said, turning her head to the right, getting our attention to a shattered window down the street, and a door full of yellow caution tape, and two detectives from the Vale Police Force in front of it.

"Yo, gumshoe! What happened here?" I asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." The first detective said.

"That's terrible." Yang said, sighing sadly.

"Yeah, this is a freaking mess." Delilah said.

"They left all the money again." The second detective said.

"Huh?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The first detective said.

"I don't know, an army?" Detective #2 asked.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second detective said, removing his sunglasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang!" Weiss said, acting like a stereotypical rich chick, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's your problem?" Blake asked.

 _'Uh oh, this isn't gonna be pretty.'_ I thought, not liking the look on Blake's face.

"MY problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss said, turning to Blake.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake said, crossing her arms, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss said.

"So then they're VERY misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Yeah, from what I've read about them, it doesn't sound like their MO." Hailie said.

"Hmm... Blake and Hailie both have a point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Sean and I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him." Ruby said.

"Yeah, he's still out there. So, it's possible he's responsible." I said.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss said, and I could tell Blake was getting more and more pissed off, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"Jesus Weiss, that's kind of a broad generalization, ain't it?" Talia asked.

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang added.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor said, as we ran back to the docks.

"Smooth move jackass." I muttered.

When we got to the docks, I could see a Faunus with tan skin, blonde hair, dark-gray or blue eyes, as well as a golden monkey tail. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath. He's also wearing blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. As well as white bandages on his legs and a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He's also wearing black and yellow sneakers, along with a golden necklace. This dork is named Sun Wukong. And he just straight up jumped off of the boat.

"Thanks for the ride, guys! Haha!" Sun said, chuckling.

"You no-good stowaway!" Said another sailor, as Sun used his tail to hang on a lamppost.

"Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Sun said, peeling a banana that he got from, somewhere... Okay...

But before he could eat it, one of the detectives from earlier chucked a stone at the surfer-boy monkey Faunus.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" Said detective said, before Sun jumped off the lamppost, chuckling while he does so, and leapt off the docks, running past us and winking at Blake.

"Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said, running to chase the blonde Faunus, the rest of us following her. But then Weiss literally ran into someone.

"Ouch, talk about your nasty wipeouts." Hailie said, cringing.

"No, he got away!" Weiss cried out.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang asked pointing to the strange girl that Weiss was on top of, causing Weiss to look, at hastily get off of her.

This girl was a redhead in a dress, blouse, boots, and orange hair with a pink bow. This is Penny Polendina.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" Penny said, still on the ground.

"Um... hello." Ruby said.

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm WONDERFUL! Thank you for asking." Penny replied.

"Do you... want to get up or something?" Delilah asked.

"Yes!" Penny said, leaping on her feet, causing us to back up a bit, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny. I'm Ruby." Ruby said.

"I'm Weiss." Weiss said, introducing herself.

"Blake." Blake said.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, before Blake hit her in her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"I'm Sean." I said.

"Hailie." Hailie said.

"Matthias." Matthias introduced.

"Talia." Talia said.

"You can call me Kord." Kord said.

"I'm Delilah." Delilah said, finishing our introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said, repeating what she said earlier.

"You already said that." Weiss said.

"So I did!" Penny said.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said, all of us turning around and walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said, waiving her arm.

"She was... weird..." Yang said.

"Yeah, weird is, not exactly the word I'd use." Delilah said.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asked.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked, wait, Penny?

Yep. Now, Penny's in front of Weiss, somehow. Confusing her, and myself.

 _'The fuck? How did she get in front of us?!'_ I thought, utterly confused.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang said apologetic.

"No, not you." Penny said, walking through our group and to Ruby, "YOU!"

"Me? I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby said, startled.

"You called me 'friend'! Am I really your friend?" Penny said.

"Uuuum..." Penny said, looking over Penny's shoulder to us, and I could see the rest of Team RWBY, as well as Talia, Hailie, Matthias, Kord, and Delilah motioning for her to say no. So, I decided to motion her to say yes. "Y-Yeah sure! Why not?" Ruby said, causing everyone else to faint comically.

"Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said.

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss as she brushed herself off.

"No-she seems FAR more coordinated." Weiss said.

"So... what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny answered.

"Wait, YOU'RE fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"Sean and I, as well as these four dorks are fighting in the tournament, despite the fact we're not a traditional team." Hailie said.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said, saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake deadpanned.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby said, speeding over to Weiss, giving Weiss a low-five.

"'Combat skirt?'" Talia asked.

"Hush you." Ruby said.

"Wait a minute." Weiss said, walking over to Penny, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"Oh Jesus Christ, no." Hailie mumbled.

"The who...?" Penny asked confused.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss screamed, holding a poorly drawn picture of Sun.

Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake shouted.

"Huh?" Weiss asked, turning from Penny.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake screamed, walking over to Weiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss said, motioning to everything in sight, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Jesus Christ, this is gonna spiral out of control." Kord said.

"Stop it!" Blake shouted.

"Stop WHAT? He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!" Weiss shouted back.

"You ignorant little BRAT!" Blake growled.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss shouted, following Blake who was walking away.

"YOU are a judgmental little girl." Blake said.

"What in the world makes you say that?" Weiss asked.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake shouted.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang said to Ruby and I, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, they're causing a bit of a scene." I added.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked.

"So you admit it! The White Fang IS just a radical group of terrorists!" Weiss shouted.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake shouted back.

[Hailie P.O.V.]

[Team RWBY Dorm]

[Nighttime]

We found ourselves in Team RWBY's dormroom. And Blake and Weiss were STILL arguing.

"I don't understand WHY this is causing such a problem!" Weiss shouted.

"That IS the problem!" Blake shouted back.

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!" Weiss said, getting up from the bed.

"There's no such thing as pure evil! Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like YOU, that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouted back, also getting up from her bed.

"People like ME?" Weiss asked.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted back, "You want to know WHY I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in ACTUAL bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss finished banging her fist on the bookshelf in their room.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby said trying to comfort Weiss, before she interrupted her.

"No!" Weiss shouted, walking back to Blake, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe WE were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted, causing the entire room to fall silent.

 _'Blake's both a Faunus, AND a member of the White Fang? Talk about a plot twist.'_ I thought, shocked out of my mind.

"I... I..." Was all Blake said before dashing out the door.

"Blake, wait! Come back!" Ruby shouted.

"Let her go Ruby." Weiss said.

"What the fuck Weiss?!' Kord shouted.

"What? You all heard what she-" Was all Weiss said before a gunshot was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sean shouted, holding his Jakobs revolver, the barrel smoking.

"Whoa Sean! What the hell?" Delilah said.

"How could you say that about your teammate? YOUR FRIEND?" Sean shouted again.

"Is she though Sean?" Weiss asked.

"You know what?" Sean asked rhetorically, "Fuck you, you stuck-up, pretentious, bratty little BITCH!"

"How dare you!" Weiss said.

"How dare I? HOW DARE YOU!" Sean shouted, "Talk like that, about your friend and teammate, IT MAKES YOU NO BETTER THAN HANDSOME JACK!" And with that, Sean stormed his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?!" Matthias said.

"You guys can do whatever, I'm going after Blake!" Sean shouted.

At that, the area fell silent again. All we could do was stand in silent shock, before Yang started to silently sob.

"Um, g-guys, I think we should go." Kord said, as I moved to comfort Yang. Suddenly ten footsteps were heard as Teams JNPR, CFVY, as well as Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch ran in front of team RWBY's dorm.

"Guys, we heard yelling, and then a gunshot." Velvet said.

"Yeah, what the hell just happened?" Coco asked.

"To put it bluntly Coco, Weiss went and pissed off Sean." Talia said, turning to Weiss, "You shouldn't have did that."

[No P.O.V.]

[Beacon Courtyard]

"Blake! BLAAAKE!" Sean shouted walking into the courtyard. _'Argh, dammit Weiss, why'd you go and say that?'_ Sean thought, as he noticed a certain member of team RWBY standing in front of the statue, and without her bow.

 _'Dammit, what exactly am I doing?'_ Blake thought to herself looking she's about ready to start crying.

"Blake?" Sean asked, making her turn around.

"Sean? what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Looking for you." Sean said, "Huh, I knew there was something about you."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I had a guess that you were a Faunus." Sean replied.

"How?" Blake asked.

"The bow kinda gave it away." Sean said, "But you being an ex-member of the Fang? I did NOT see that coming."

"I KNEW you would look better without the bow, said a familiar voice, which caused Sean to shoot in the direction of the voice, "Whoa! Talk about a fine how do you do!" Said Sun, jumping off from the statue.

"You're that monkey Faunus from the docks." Sean said, putting his revolver away.

"Yep. The name's Sun. Sun Wukong." Sun said, holding out his hand.

"Sean McAllister." Sean said, shaking Sun's hand.

"As, interesting as this is guys, we need to go." Blake said.

"She's right, that gunshot's probably got the attention of everyone at Beacon." Sun said.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Sean said, the trio running towards Vale.

* * *

 **And, BOOM! Part one of the Volume 1 is done! Now, we're getting close to the big brouhaha at the Vale docks! Oh, don't give me that face! It's the finale of Volume 1! Of COURSE that's the climax! Anyway, I suppose that's the end of that. Now, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	26. Chapter 26: Arrival of a Phantom Thief

**Heh, I bet you guys are wondering why there hasn't been any new chapters of Borderlands: Remnant Minds, or An Arc of Fates recently. Ahem, well, multiple delays with Reading RGF, plus well, I've been absolutely SUCKED into Fallout: New Vegas recently. So, yeah. Oh, disclaimers! RWBY, and all related characters are property of Rooster Teeth Productions. And Borderlands and all related elements are property of Gearbox Software and 2K Games. Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

[Yang P.O.V.]

[Two Days Later]

After the events of Friday night, I just felt like crying. So, after what seemed like an eternity, I woke up in, not my own dorm.

 _'Huh, am I... Am I in Sean's dorm?'_ I thought, waking up in a bed that wasn't mine.

"Morning Yang." Hailie said, "How're you feeling?"

"Well, I obviously cried myself to sleep." I said, lightly chuckling, "Hey, have you heard from Sean, by chance?"

"No, I haven't." Hailie replied, "But don't worry Yang, if I know my twin brother like I know him, his lack of communication means he's onto something."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, so get your lazy arse out of Sean's bed, and let's get a move on!" Talia said, chuckling, causing me to laugh.

 _'Sean, I hope you and Blake are okay...'_ I thought getting out of bed.

[Sean P.O.V.]

"So, you want to know more about me..." Blake said, putting down her cup of tea. Oh, to clarify, Blake, myself, and that monkey Faunus, Sun were in a café in Vale, Sun and Blake both had tea, where I had water.

"Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you've been giving us nothing but small talk and weird looks!" Sun said, as Blake gave him one of her signature stern looks.

"More like she gives YOU stern looks." I said with a snort.

"Whatever." Sun said, waiving it off.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asked, rolling her eyes.

"Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me." Sun said, and frankly, it's good to know his thoughts on them.

"Huh, sounds like you wouldn't be much of a fan of Hyperion's policies." I said.

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake said, making Sun choke on his drink.

""Wait a minute, YOU were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun said, no doubt trying to process this information.

"That's right. I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it..." Blake said, "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace between Humans and the Faunus." She continued, "Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there." She added, "I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist." She continued, "Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking." Blake continued, "Suddenly, our peaceful protest were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear." Blake said.

"Unfortunately, fear can be a powerful motivator." I said grimly, remembering some tactics used by the Spetsnaz in the past.

"Exactly." Blake said, "So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said, wiggling her hidden cat ears.

"Honestly, it takes some serious courage to leave from a group like that." I said, comforting Blake.

"So... have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked, causing Blake to look down in shame.

[Hailie P.O.V.]

We decided to look for Sean and Blake. And, needless to say, it wasn't going well.

"Blaaaake!" Ruby shouted.

"Blaaaake! Sean!" Yang called.

"Yo, Sean! Where are you?" Kord shouted.

"Blaaaaaaaake! Where aaaare yoooouuuu!?" Ruby shouted again.

Blake! Sean!" Yang called out again.

"Sean! Where are you, you daffy bastard!?" Matthias called out.

"Ugh, Weiss, you aren't helping!" Delilah said, turning to Weiss.

"Oh! You know what might be able to help? The police!" Weiss said.

"Ugh, Weiss..." Ruby said, crossing her arms in irritation.

"It was just an idea!" Weiss defended.

"Yeah, a really dumbass idea." I spat.

"Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions." Talia said.

"I think that when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right!" Weiss said.

"And where does that leave Sean?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know..." Weiss said.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" Penny sai-wait, Penny?!

"Aaaah! Penny! Where did you come from!?" Ruby shrieked, all of us turning around to find that, indeed, the mysterious ginger girl was there.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Penny asked, ignoring Ruby's question.

"Uhh..." Ruby said.

"We're looking for Sean and Blake." Matthias said.

"Ooooh, you mean the Faunus girl!" Penny said, "Wait, Sean's missing too!?"

"Wait, how did you know that about Blake?" Kord asked.

"Uhh, the cat ears?" Penny said, pointing to her head.

"What cat ears? She wears a... boooohhh..." Yang said, the sudden realization hitting us, as a tumbleweed blows past us.

 _'The fuck did that tumbleweed come from?'_ I thought, raising an eyebrow.

"That, explains a lot, actually..." Talia said.

"Like her obsession with tuna?" Delilah asked, Talia nodding.

"So, where are they?" Penny asked.

"No idea. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby said.

"That's terrible!" Penny gasped, approaching Ruby, who looked VERY uncomfortable, "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate! And Haile, I'll help you find your twin brother!"

"Uh, thanks Penny, that's nice of you, but we got this. Right guys?" I said, looking over my shoulder to pass this off to the others, but they were gone. And that damn tumbleweed is back.

"It sure is windy today!" Penny said.

"Oh, you goddamn COCKBITES!" I shouted.

[Sean P.O.V.]

After our, lively conversation at the café, we were walking down an alley.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, we need a solid plan if we're gonna take on the White Fang." I added, making Sun nod.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake said.

"But what if they did?" Asked a mysterious voice, making us all look around.

"Who's there?" I asked, raising Reaper's Penance.

That's when someone jumped off the roof, landing in front of us. He looked to be about sixteen years old, about five foot nine, with black hair, and black eyes. His outfit consisting of a black trench coat with a gray colored shirt, black trousers, dark brown Cuban heeled boots, and a pair of red gloves. Topping off his look is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I can't reveal my actual name just yet, for now, call me Joker." Said the now-named Joker, "And I think I might be able to help you with your dilemma." He added with an air of confidence.

"How so?" Blake asked, highly suspicious.

"I think your monkey-tailed friend can clarify." Joker said.

"Right... the only way to prove that they DIDN'T do it, is to go to the place where they would most LIKELY to go to if they WERE to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun said.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said.

"How huge we talking here?" I asked.

"HUGE. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun said.

"Yeah, that's exactly what my contact was saying." Joker said.

"If Joker's contact says it might be the case, then that's the most likely outcome." I said, putting Reaper's Penance away.

[Yang P.O.V.]

Weiss and I were walking out of the shop, once again, no luck on finding Sean and Blake.

"Thanks anyway!" I said, waiving back inside, "This is hopeless." I sighed, looking at Weiss, "You really don't care if we find them, do you?"

"Don't be stupid; of COURSE I do. I'm just afraid of what they'll say when we find them." Weiss said, "The innocent never run Yang!"

 _'Maybe... But Sean has a damn good reason! I hope...'_ I thought, looking down.

[Hailie P.O.V.]

Ruby Penny and I were walking down the sidewalk, Penny bombarding us with questions.

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby sighed.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.

"We're not, Weiss is." I answered, a bit more venom in my voice than I meant to use.

"Is SHE friends with Blake?" Penny asked.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby said.

"But why?" Penny asked, seriously, it's like talking to a four year old.

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we thought she was..." Ruby said.

"Is she a man?" Penny asked, and I couldn't help the snort.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked, chuckling.

"No! No, Penny. She's..." Ruby said, the three of us stopping for a moment, "I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off."

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me too..." Ruby said sadly, as we continued walking.

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Nighttime]

After several hours, Blake, Joker and I were on a rooftop overlooking the shipment of containers of SDC Dust. I was looking though a set of binoculars.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, dropping down to my left.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat." Blake said.

"Yeah, nothing yet." Joker said, going into a 'thinker' pose.

"Cool." Sun said, holding out some green apples, "I stole you guys some food."

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked, giving Sun a questioning look.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked, earning an angry glare from all of us.

"Too soon dude." I said, shaking my head.

Just as I said that, we all felt a huge gust of wind, and a Bullhead landing in the middle of the cargo containers and extending a ramp, allowing a black hooded person with a metallic fanged mask to come out.

"Oh no..." Blake said.

"Is that them?" Joker asked.

"Yes... It's them." Blake said, and I could see the red wolf on the back of the guy's uniform, signifying that he's a member of the White Fang.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" Shouted the trooper to others in the aircraft.

"You really didn't think it was them behind the robberies, did you?" I asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said, closing her eyes, only to snap them open at the sound of an irritatingly familiar voice.

"He! What's the holdup!?" Shouted the asshat Roman Torchwick as he came down the ramp, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

"Torchwick..." I growled, my Aura flaring up.

"You know him?" Joker asked.

"Yeah, he tried to rob the Dust shop I met Ruby in." I said.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a Human. Especially not one like that." Blake said, unsheathing Gambol Shroud's katana, and jumping off the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Sun said in alarm.

"Something stupid." I said, dropping in after her.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Torchwick said, berating one guy as Blake appeared behind him, holding her blade to his throat, "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted, as the WF goons raised their guns and swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Torchwick said in worry.

Suddenly, Blake used her free hand to remove her bow, no doubt, trying to garner some sympathy.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake said.

The White Fang goons lowered their weapons a bit, and then Torchwick laughed.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Torchwick asked condescendingly.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Torchwick answered.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said.

As she said that, several more turbines were heard, blowing more wind in the area.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a LITTLE operation..." Torchwick said, as several more Bullheads began to hover in the air, and I knew that Torchwick was planning to fire his weapon, so I grabbed a nearby pipe, and chucked it at him, making him let go of Blake.

"What's up ginger jackass?" I shouted, getting the attention of all the WF mooks.

"Oh great, YOU." Torchwick spat.

"You remember me? Aww, how sweet Roman!" I said mockingly.

"Why are YOU here?" Torchwick asked.

"Oh no reason, just decided to go ahead and foil another robbery of yours. See if that pisses you off." I said.

"Well, in that, you're certainly-" Was all he said before an explosion rocked one of the Bullheads.

"What the hell?" One of the WF goons said, before he was taken down by a sniper's bullet.

"SNIPER!" A female WF soldier shouted, as several guys dressed in green armor and fatigues ran forward. He was carrying a Dahl rifle.

"For the Lost Legion!" He shouted, as his allies cried the same.

"Well, fuck." I said.

[Hailie P.O.V.]

As we were walking, we suddenly heard explosions, as well as gunfire erupt at the docks.

"Oh, no..." Ruby said.

"Sean..." I said, grabbing my Scroll, and dialing Matthias, "Matthias, did you hear that?"

"No, ya think?!" Matthias said, "I've already called Bruticus, Delilah, Kord, Talia and I are on our way there!"

"Gotcha, meet you there!" I shouted, _'Sean, I hope you haven't gone and done something stupid...'_ I thought.

[No P.O.V.]

After that declaration, the docks erupted into a total warzone. With White Fang on one side, Lost Legion on the other, and Sean and Blake in the middle.

"Jesus Christ! This is crazy!" Sean shouted, him and Blake taking cover behind a shipping container.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Blake shouted.

"The Lost Legion! A group of mercenaries that worked for the Dahl Corporation!" Sean shouted, "Ah shit, MOVE!" He added, as several more rockets flew at them, but were suddenly blocked by a wing that looked like it was made of flames.

"What the-?!" Sun said as he rejoined the others.

"You guys take care of the White Fang! I'll deal with the Legion!" Said the voice of Joker, as he suddenly appeared in front of the assembled thugs.

"Oh God..." One of the Legion Marines gasped.

"It's him!" Another Marine shouted.

"We're so screwed!" A third shouted.

"It's Joker, the Trickster of the Vytal Lance!" A fourth shouted.

"Vytal... Lance?" Sean asked in shock.

"That's right, assholes." Joker said, as the fiery wing dissipated, "For the Lance! For the people of Remnant! You're going down!" He shouted, drawing a Kukri, and charging at the Legion soldiers.

[Persona 5 OST: "Last Surprise"]

"Don't worry about that brat! Focus on THOSE brats!" Torchwick shouted at the White Fang, pointing to Sean, Blake and Sun with Melodic Cudgel.

That's when six figures dropped in from above, scattering Torchwick and the WF goons.

"Sorry about crashing your party." Hailie said, getting up.

"HAILIE?!" Sean shouted.

"Less talking, more ass-kicking!" Kord said, swinging Herald of the Apocalypse like a club, knocking several WF soldiers to the ground.

"Time to rock and roll." Bruticus said, getting his minigun out, and firing at the feet of the WF goons, making them scatter.

While everyone else was fighting the White Fang, Blake began to run towards Torchwick, "He's mine!" She shouted, but Sean stopped her.

"No! You help the others with the White Fang! Torchwick's mine!" Sean growled.

"Oh great, the merc in gray is after me." Torchwick said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, here's something that's been bugging me for awhile." Sean said, why exactly do you think my outfit is gray? IT'S GREEN!" He shouted, drawing Excalibur.

"I'M PARTIALLY COLORBLIND!" Torchwick shouted back.

"Well, that explains your choice of clothing!" Sean said, igniting Excalibur's blade.

"You know what? You're dea-!" Torchwick shouted, before one of the Bullheads was destroyed by a Legion rocket.

"Torchwick! We need to get the hell out of here!" Said one of the WF grunts.

"But-!" Torchwick said, before another Bullhead was shot down.

"There's no point! Besides, the Legion'll finish them off!" He said.

"Grrr... You got lucky kid, next time, you're dead meat!" Torchwick said, running into one of the remaining Bullheads, which promptly flew off.

"Damn." Sean said, as the Legion began to pull out as well.

"Dammit! We need to retreat! All marines! Fall back to base!" One Legion Marine shouted.

[OST End]

[Sean P.O.V.]

After Torchwick fled, the Legion bailed. And good thing too, as the cops were coming in fast. So, I deactivated Excalibur's blade.

"Well, that was crazy." Kord said, as we regrouped with the others.

"Thanks for the help guys." I said.

"No problem man, just, warn us next time you decide to half-ass something, all right?" Delilah asked.

"No problem." I said. And at that point I figured that I had a LOT of explaining to do. But, whatever. I know for a fact that I love it here on Remnant. But, I couldn't help but have a nagging feeling that something's about to happen...

[Joker P.O.V.]

After dropping off some evidence for the police, not sure why though, but the chief said I had to, I was standing on a rooftop, overlooking the area, when my Scroll went off.

"Hello?" I asked, when the disguised voice of the chief started speaking.

"What's the situation?" Chief asked.

"The WF's robbery at the docks was foiled." I said, my usual smirk on my face.

"I feel like there's a 'but' in there somewhere." The Chief said.

"Yeah, the Lost Legion got involved, unfortunately. But they beat it after the Fang pulled out." I said.

"Better than nothing." Chief said.

"Another thing, I ran into Sean." I said.

"Sean's here?" Chief asked.

"And so is Hailie, from what I could tell." I added.

"So, they must've hit the de-aging field too it seems." Chief said, "Excellent work Joker, return to the Safe House until further reassignment."

"You got it Chief." I said, as the line cut.

 _'Looks like things are getting interesting...'_ I thought, jumping off the building onto a train, "I love my job." I said, landing on the roof of a train as it sped off into the night.

[End of Volume 1]

* * *

 **HELL YEAH! We've finally reached the end of Volume One of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! And, a new character was introduced! Well, new to this story, not in general. It's Joker from Persona 5! Although, his origin, along with those of the other Phantom Thieves IS changed from that of the game. In what ways? Well, you'll have to wait until Volume Two starts! And, to everyone who's been following this story, I thank you for sticking with this so far. The adventures of our motley crew of Vault Hunters is just getting started, what with the introduction of the Lost Legion, and this 'Vytal Lance' group. What impact will they have on Remnant? Well, you'll have to wait until next time. So, as always, don't forget to read, and review, and I'll see y'all next time, in Volume 2 of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! See ya!**


	27. Chapter 27: Best Day Ever

***Huge epic fanfare plays as I appear out of a cloud of smoke.***

 **Yo! It's time my dudes and dudettes! It's time for Volume 2 of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Heh, ya know, when I look back on my older chapters, yeah, it wasn't my best work. But, obviously, as I wrote more chapters, my writing improved. Plus, the reviews helped immensely. Now, before we get to the chapter itself, remember, the origins of the Phantom Thieves is being tweaked for this story. Now, for the disclaimers! RWBY and all related characters and elements are property of Rooster Teeth Productions. Borderlands and all related elements are property of Gearbox Software and 2K Games. And finally, Persona, Shin Megami Tensei and all related characters are property of ATLUS Co., Ltd. Jesus, that was a lot. Now, without further adieu and delay, let's get to it! Here we go, Volume 2 of Borderlands: Remnant Minds!**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

[Tuskon's Book Trade]

[Two weeks after the Vale Docks Incident]

"Ugh! How much longer are ya gonna take Tuskon?!" Shouted a voice from within Vale's premiere book store. The owner of the voice was a young man of sixteen, standing at five foot nine, with spiky hair, dyed blond and dark brown eyes. His attire consisted of a matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a skull mask covering the upper half of his face. On his back was a baseball bat, with a switch near the handle.

"Just give me a minute! I still need to close up shop!" Shouted the voice of the store's owner, a Faunus named Tuskon.

"Skull! Excuse my friend Tuskon, he's a little on edge." Spoke another young man, who is the same age as the first, sixteen. But this one stands at five feet, eleven inches, with dark blue hair with parted bangs covering his left eye, said eyes being gray in color. His outfit consists of a Kitsune-style half mask, a high collard, puff-sleeved black jumpsuit, a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots, and bright blue gloves. On his hip was a katana, sheathed inside a sheath that can transform into an assault rifle. On his lower back was a white fox tail, swishing back and forth.

These two were Skull and Fox, members of the Vytal Lance's special operations group codenamed: PHANTOM THIEF.

"Hey, it's not my fault that he was supposed to leave for Vacuo several days ago!" Skull shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry if I have to pack some more essentials!" Tuskon shouted, as two people entered. One being a young woman of seventeen. She has skin of a medium-brown color, with red eyes. Her hair was a mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes. Her attire consists of an intricate white top and a olive-colored crop top, on the back was an emblem in the shape of a cut gem. She also wears white shorts, an armband and a belt. And in heels she stands at five foot eight inches.

The other was a young man, also seventeen, this one having pale skin. He stands at five foot ten inches. He is well-built, with silvery-gray eyes, hair of the same color that was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. His attire consists of a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. Although they're covered most of the time, he has prosthetic legs, which are attached part-way up his thighs. Said legs were covered in his usual pair of pants. on his arms are sets of rerebraces and vambraces. He also wears a pair of boots.

These two were Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. And if their body language wasn't enough of an indicator, they're not exactly good guys.

"Be right there!" Tuskon shouted as Emerald and Mercury looked at each other, "Welcome to 'Tuskon's Book Trade,' home to every book under the sun!" Tuskon said, setting down a stack of books, "How may I..." He added, gasping as he recognized the two, making Skull and Fox tense up, "How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." Mercury said, shutting a book he was holding.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of 'The Thief and The Butcher?'" Emerald asked.

"I can confirm that he does." Fox replied, pulling out an art book.

"That's great." Emerald said excitedly.

"Would you... like a copy?" Tuskon asked.

"No, just wondering." Emerald said as Mercury closed another book, "Oh, oh! What about 'Violet's Garden?' In paperback?"

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury replied.

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald said.

"Hey, you got any comics?" Skull asked.

"Near the front." Tuskon replied.

"This guy knows what I'm talking about!" Mercury said.

"Oh, no wait!" Emerald exclaimed, "What... about... 'Third Crusade?'" Emerald asked, causing both Skull and Fox to tense slightly.

"Um... I... don't believe we carry that one." Tuskon said, hesitating.

"Oh." Mercury said, slamming another book shut.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tuskon's Book Trade." Tuskon replied simply.

"And you're Tuskon?" Emerald asked.

"That's right." Tuskon said.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." Tuskon replied.

"Yo, what's with the third degree?" Skull asked.

"And what was it again?" Mercury asked, ignoring Skull's question.

"Tuskon's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tuskon said, repeating the slogan.

"Except the Third Crusade." Mercury said.

"All it is, is just a slogan." Fox said, putting his art book away.

"It's false advertising!" Mercury retorted.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tuskon." Emerald said as Mercury activated a switch near the entrance, causing a front window to darken, "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo." Emerald added, as Mercury darkened another window, "Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. Plus, hiring two half-baked mercenaries to escort you there." She added as Mercury darkened the last window, Skull and Fox staring at the two intensely, "And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?" Emerald finished.

"Yes." Tuskon replied.

"And you know why we're here?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." Tuskon replied again.

"So... are you going to fight back?" Emerald asked one last time.

"No." Tuskon replied with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" Mercury asked.

"He ain't gonna fight you, but we are." Skull said, grabbing his baseball bat, and motioning to him and Fox.

"You two?" Emerald asked with a chuckle, "You don't look like much."

"Is that so?" Fox asked, chuckling, "Well, why don't we show them what we can do Skull." Fox added, placing a hand on the hilt of his katana.

"You got it Fox." Skull said.

"Wait a minute..." Mercury mused, "You said his name was Skull right?"

"Yes." Fox replied.

"And he called you Fox, right?" Mercury asked Fox, causing him to nod.

At that, Mercury's face contorted into one of realization and horror, "E-Emerald, w-we should go."

"Wait, why?" Emerald asked, "We could kick their asses."

"No, you don't understand... they're Skull and Fox of the Vytal Lance's Phantom Thieves." Mercury said.

"Wait, what?!" Emerald shouted, Skull later hitting her in the face with his bat.

"Yeah, those 'half-baked mercenaries' you were talking about, that's us." Skull said.

"Merc..." Emerald said.

"Yeah Em?" Mercury asked.

"This time, and ONLY this time, you didn't sound like an idiot." Emerald said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Mercury asked, opening the door as he and Emerald bolted out the door.

"Well, that was slightly anticlimactic." Fox said.

"Yeah, I wanted to kick their asses." Skull said, putting his bat back on his back.

"We should report back to Joker as soon as we can." Fox said.

"Yeah, good idea." Skull said.

[With Emerald and Mercury]

"That, that was close." Mercury said.

"Cinder's not going to like this." Emerald said, looking down.

Yeah, no kidding..." Mercury said, as he and Emerald walked down the street.

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Beacon Academy cafeteria]

So, two weeks since the whole brouhaha at the docks, and everything's pretty much back to normal. Myself, Hailie, Matthias, Talia, Kord, Delilah and Team RWBY were sitting in the cafeteria. And Blake was looking over some notes. Although I couldn't see the whole thing, I could easily recognize the Lost Legion Marine's stupid helmet, and Joker. Hard to miss that mask. Yang then proceeded to slide up next to her.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang asked, and it's hard for me to NOT find her adorable.

"Nothing." Blake answered, closing her book, "Just going over notes from last semester." She added, as Yang caught a grape in her mouth.

"Lame." Yang said.

"Right... that's why I saw a drawing of Joker in there." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, but, who IS this Joker bloke?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, all you said was that he's my age, and that he's a member of the Lance." Kord said.

"Sorry, I kinda got sidetracked after learning that he's part of the Lance." I said.

"Understandable." Matthias said, shooting a quick look to Weiss. And my God, Hailie and I are gonna tease him hardcore about it later.

As we were having this conversation, Ruby appeared, and slammed a massive binder, with the words 'Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee' written on it. But that was hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with said pen, 'Best Day Ever Activities' was written underneath.

"Ahem. Sisters... friends... Weiss." Ruby said, motioning to all of us.

"Hey!" Weiss said, offended.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said.

"This ought to be good." Yang said, catching another berry in her mouth.

"Did she just quote both Martin Luther King Jr, AND Abraham Lincoln?" Delilah asked Hailie.

"Yup." Hailie replied.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... EVER!" Ruby said, "Oh, and Sean and the others were in that too."

"Yo!" I shouted.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said, making a peace sign with both of her hands.

"And now she's channeling Richard Nixon." Talia said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, color me curious too." Hailie said.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby replied, pointing at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang punned, who then proceeded to be hit in the head by an apple, courtesy of Nora.

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora shouted.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Delilah said, as Yang threw the apple from earlier back at Nora, unfortunately, hitting some poor schmuck instead.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Killjoy." Kord said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it together!" Weiss said.

"I got it!" Nora shouted as Weiss stood up.

"I for one think that..." Weiss said, before she was hit by a pie. I'd make a joke, but that'd be too much for a 'T' rated fanfiction.

"Huh, I guess Weiss got-" Talia before Hailie covered her mouth with her hand.

"Whew." Yang breathed.

"Well, that was- Oh right, food fight." I said, "Oh shit, food fight."

[No P.O.V.]

Outside of the cafeteria, Sun Wukong was walking with his partner and friend, Neptune Vasilias, and telling him of what happened two weeks ago.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune said, "And a tad crazy."

"I know, we were fighting, and then this dude from the Lance jumps in with this literal HOT WING. And Sean, he's one of the ones I told you about, pulls out a katana, that's also a LIGHTSABER! It was awesome. And, I threw a banana at a guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome." Sun said.

"Nice!" Neptune said.

"Right? And the best part is, Blake, she's a Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun said.

"Got it." Neptune said, as Sun leaned in close.

"And not a, 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret,' I'm talking about SECRET secret." Sun said.

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it. I got it." Neptune said.

"You better." Sun said, as they walked past the window, which was showcasing the hellish chaos of the food fight. Which includes poor Jaune getting thrown into the window, "I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the COOLEST! No offense to you guys."

"None taken." Neptune said, as the two of them walked up to the cafeteria doors.

"They're just in here. I'm REALLY excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?" Sun said.

"Dude." Neptune said, as his teeth gleamed when he smiled.

"Good point." Sun said.

At that, the two entered the cafeteria where students ran out screaming. One even shouted, "Food fight!"

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed as her and team JNPR stood on a ramshackle tower of tables, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora said in a sing-song voice.

Suddenly, Ruby stomped her foot on the table and pointed at team JNPR, shouting, "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Ruby then crushed a carton of milk in her hand, "It will be DELICIOUS!"

The rest of team RWBY proceeded to raise their fists, shouting, "YEAH!"

"TEAMS RWBY AND JNPR!" Sean shouted, jumping on another table, "I hope you eight dolled yourselves up for a night on the town..."

"...Cause we're about to take you..." Hailie said, as her, Matthias, Talia, Kord and Delilah jumped on the table with Sean.

"...TO A BALLROOM BLITZ!" The six of them shouted in unison, pointing at both teams.

"CLAPTRAP! HIT IT!" Kord shouted, Claptrap appearing out of nowhere with a boom box, and played a song.

[Story OST: "Ballroom Blitz" by Sweet]

"Off with their heads!" Nora shouted, jumping off her tower, initiating the food fight.

"Yang! Turkeys!" Ruby shouted, as Yang rolled over to the two turkeys and sticking her fists inside them, using them to punch and block the incoming watermelons.

"Kord! man the harpoons!" Hailie shouted, "We've got some fishing to do!"

"Aye, aye ma'am!" Kord said, saluting grabbing two swordfish with long strands of spaghetti tied to the tail, and threw them at Nora's "tower," and pulled on the spaghetti, making the tower collapse, Kord shouting "TIMBER!"

While that was happening, Yang was fighting Ren, who was using two leeks as weapons, and as Yang backflipped away from Ren's attack, Sean shoulder checked Ren into a wall, presumably because he thought that Ren was looking at Yang's underwear.

"You good?" Sean asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I-SEAN! LOOK OUT!" Yang shouted, making Sean turn around to see Nora coming full-speed at him, a watermelon speared by a pole.

"Ah, son of a..." Sean said, as Nora swung upward, making Sean go flying, "BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" Sean added, being flung through the ceiling into the air.

After several more minutes of fighting, Ruby decided to end the food fight by using her Semblance to fling team JNPR into a cracked wall, and painted them, and it with soda and food. Said team slid off the wall, leaving only their outline. And Claptrap cut the music.

[Hailie P.O.V.]

[End OST]

"Well, that was the best, food fight ever... Of all time." I said, taking a breather.

"I love these guys." I heard Sun say from behind us.

"Is that Sun?" Kord asked, as I looked at the guy next to Sun, and frankly, I was liking what I was seeing.

 _'He's probably cuter when not covered in pop.'_ I thought.

And then Glynda entered, and oh boy, was she pissed. As evident by her growling as she re-organized the room.

"Children, please." Glynda said, adjusting her glasses, "Do not play with your food!"

"Hey, anyone seen Sean?" Ruby asked, suddenly, we heard screaming from above us.

"-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Sean shouted, crashed from the ceiling into one of the tables.

"Hey, there's Sean." Kord said.

"Owwww..." Sean groaned.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Well, when Nora hit me, I went into the upper atmosphere, and as I fell, I hit terminal velocity, I feel fan-fucking-tastic." Sean said as we helped him up.

"Wait, you want to the upper atmosphere?" Talia asked, Sean nodding in response.

"You hit terminal velocity?!" Blake shouted.

"Yep." Sean replied.

"And you survived?" Yang said, her concern showing.

"Relax sunfire, I'm fine." Sean said, kissing Yang's forehead, I used my Aura to cushion my fall, so I'm obviously not a handsome splatter on the cafeteria floor. But, that hurt like a BITCH!"

"So, you guys wanna head to the library later?" Delilah asked.

"Yeah, but I think we need to take showers first." Kord said.

"Good idea." Sean said, "Dibs on the first shower!" Sean added, running out of the cafeteria.

"Sean, you slick cockbite." Talia grumbled.

"Huh, that's what I called you guys when you ABANDONED RUBY AND I IN THE MIDDLE OF DOWNTOWN VALE!" I said, flicking Talia, Matthias, Kord, Delilah, Yang, Blake and Weiss on the forehead.

[Joker P.O.V.]

[Phantom Thief safe house]

[Several Hours Later]

"They're late." I grumbled, as several of the rest of my squad showed up, Panther, Mona, Queen, Oracle and Noir.

"Give them some time Joker, I'm sure that Skull and Fox have a perfectly legitimate reason for showing up late." Panther said.

"You're right Ann, sorry. I'm just worried about them." I said.

"About Ryuji and Inari? They're idiots, Ryuji specifically, but they're skilled, there's a reason the boss chose them to guard Tuskon while he leaves for Vacuo." Oracle said, tapping away at her computer, "Besides, they'll be here in 3, 2, 1."

As she said that, both Skull and Fox entered the safe house.

"Welcome back guys." Ann said, as her, myself and the others removed our masks.

"Man, that was tougher than I thought." Ryuji said, "We had to fight several White Fang troops to get here."

"Three." Oracle, or, Futaba as she's actually known said.

"Regardless, Tuskon's on an airship heading to Vacuo." Fox, or Yusuke said, opening his art book.

"Yeah, but we ran into some, trouble..." Ryuji said.

"Define 'trouble.'" Queen, Makoto said, using air quotes.

"Two people came in, attempting to kill Tuskon." Yusuke said.

"Did you get their names?" Noir, or Haru asked.

"Yeah, Emerald and Mercury." Ryuji said.

"Then the boss was right, one of HER servants is here." Mona, or Morgana said, causing all of us to pale.

"Akira, what shout we do?" Ann asked, the others looking at me.

"We wait for the boss to arrive in Vale, and then, we figure out something from there." I said, "Alright guys, let's get to work."

[Volume 2: START!]

* * *

 **Oh my God. I got to the food fight! And Tuskon's alive! And yes, Yusuke is a Faunus in this, as are Morgana and Ann. The changes being that all of the Phantom Thieves are native to Remnant. And, as will be revealed later, their Personas manifest themselves in the form of their Semblances. Well, with that out of the way, no chapter of An Arc of Fates today, as this was delayed until Friday (today), and I doubt there's going to be a new chapter of Reading RGF tomorrow. So, until then, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28: Time to Form a Plan

**Alright, we got another Thursday, and another chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Alright, this chapter of course, introduces General Ironwood, and a higher-up of the Vytal Lance. So, we'll be seeing more of their upper command. Alright, let's get going!**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

[Ozpin's Office]

Within the office of Beacon's Academy headmaster, Ozpin, he, Glynda, and a third figure stood in the office. Looking out to see an airship descending upon a landing pad, while several Bullhead VTOLs fly by.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said, looking at the display with a bit of disgust.

"Well, I would imagine running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Said the other figure in the office. This figure was male standing at five feet, eleven inches. His skin was of a tan complexion, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit, with grayish steel armor over it. On his back was a submachine gun. This was Alphonse McClain, better known by his nickname, 'Ajax. And he continued to speak, "Not to mention, like you said Glynda, he's kind of a workaholic."

"Be that as it may Ajax, you can't blame James for his dedication to his job." Ozpin said, "But I must agree, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin added, as a chirping beep sounded repeatedly, "Come in." Ozpin said, as a male figure exited the elevator.

The figure was six feet, six inches, with black hair, and white at the sideburns, and blue eyes. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove over his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. Above his right eyebrow is a strip of silver metal. This was to allow him to operate the hidden robotic prosthetics on the right side of his body. This was James Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas Academy, and General of the Atlesian Military.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said cordially, as Ozpin stood.

"Hello, General." Ozpin said, walking towards Ironwood, both men shaking hands.

"Please, drop the formalities." Ironwood said, as Glynda also approaches, "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Glynda said, giving a personable wave, before dropping pleasantries, "I'll be outside." She added, walking away.

"Well, you don't seem surprised that Glyn hasn't changed at all." Ajax said, getting the General's attention.

"Ah, Ajax, I didn't see you there." Ironwood said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of the Vytal Lance's second-in-command appearing here?"

"Oh, just the simple fact that, the Lance was contracted by the Kingdom of Vale to provide security for the Vytal Festival." Ajax replied, "Plus, Jupiter needs to corroborate some information gained from a lead we got."

"A lead? What exactly does-" Ironwood said before Ajax cut him off.

"Oh, c'mon Jimmy, you don't need to play dumb with me." Ajax said, "Jupiter thinks that one of Salem's operatives is in Vale."

This caused both Ozpin and Ironwood to freeze slightly.

"A-are you sure?" Ozpin asked, barely keeping a hold of his mug.

"Um, that's actually one reason I'm here. To let you know Oz." Ajax said, "I guess since you're here too James, so, now you know as well."

Both Ozpin and Ironwood paled slightly at this news.

"Look, panicking like this will accomplish nothing. We need to have a plan in case the worst happens." Ozpin said.

"Believe me, I am." Ironwood said, walking towards the elevator, "But ask yourself this Oz: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

"I hope they never have to." Ozpin said, as the elevator doors closed.

"Well, that was a lively conversation." Ajax said, clapping his hands together.

[Sean P.O.V.]

[Beacon Library]

After, what can only be described as one of the most epic food fights in the history of Beacon (turns out that Ruby and Yang's parents participated in a massive food fight during their time at Beacon), we made our way to the library with teams RWBY and JNPR, the former playing Remnant: The Game. Which as it turns out, is a highly popular board game on Remnant. Anyway, Ruby looks like her brain's going to explode.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" Ruby said, pointing her finger at Yang, "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

"Bring it on!" Yang yelled.

"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said, slapping her card down on the table, Yang feigning a look of shock, "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!" Ruby added, making airplane flying noises.

"You fiend!" Yang said, as I tuned out their game slightly.

 _'Heh, these guys are awesome.'_ I thought, chuckling at the antics of my girlfriend and her younger sister.

"This is hilarious." Hailie said.

"Yeah, no kidding." I said, as Yang played her 'Giant Nevermore' trap card, and rolled a seven, as per its effects.

"Man, Ruby's getting destroyed." Hailie said, causing Ruby to snap her head at her.

"Don't remind me Hailie!" Ruby cried.

"Weiss, it's your turn." Matthias said, and it was only now that I noticed that Weiss was sitting on his lap.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss said, clearly confused.

"Quite simple, snow cone." Matthias said, "You're playing as Vacuo, which means that all Vacuo-based cards have a specific bonus."

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

"Look, you've got the cards Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Hmm... A Resourceful Raider card! You can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet..."

"Nooo!" Ruby cried.

"...and put it into YOUR hand!" Matthias finished.

"Okay..." Weiss said.

"And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable Yang's ground forces and simultaneously infiltrating Yang's kingdom." Matthias said.

"Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war." Yang said.

"And that means..." Weiss said.

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby lamented.

"Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!" Weiss said, with maniacal laughter.

"And, ya ruined it." Talia said, facepalming.

"Trap card..." Yang said, holding out a trap card.

"Huh?" Weiss said, confused, as Yang shuffled the pieces on the board, making her pieces disappear.

"Your armies have been destroyed." Yang said.

"I hate this game of emotions we play." Weiss said, slumping in Matthias' lap, and tearing up.

Ruby proceeded to hop into Weiss' lap.

"Oof!" Matthias said.

"Stay strong Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby said.

"Shut up!" Weiss said, hugging Ruby, "Don't touch me!"

"Then why the hell are you hugging her back?" Kord asked.

"Ruby, could you please get off." Matthias said, "No offense to you or Weiss, but neither of you are lighter than a feather."

"Alright Blake, you're up!" Yang said putting her arms up behind her head.

"Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked, utterly confused.

"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant. Remember?" Delilah said, not even looking up from her magazine.

"Right." Blake said as Jaune walked over to the table.

"Hey! Can I play?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry Jaune, we've already got four people." Ruby said.

"Besides, I called next match." Hailie said.

"Anyway, this game requires a certain of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess." Weiss said.

"Said the girl who attacked her own naval fleet two turns ago." Kord said, rolling his eyes.

"Bring it on Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune said.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked indignantly.

"I HAVE been teaching him tactics." I said.

"Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune said, practically begging.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!" Weiss said.

"Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is-" Jaune said, before Hailie scared him with a raised fist.

"Right. Ladies, enjoy your battle." Jaune said, bowing and walking away.

"'Sup losers." Sun said, holding his fingers in a 'peace sign'.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby said.

"Yo!" I said

"Ruby, Yang, Sean, Hailie, Matthias, Blake, Kord, Delilah, Talia... Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everybody keep calling me that?" Weiss asked.

"To be fair Weiss, you haven't given us a reason NOT to call you that." Talia said.

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said, motioning to some blue-haired guy.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" The blue-haired guy asked.

"Thank you!" Ren shouted, throwing his arms up.

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted herself, popping her head up.

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said.

"Geh, geh, geh, geh! INTELLECTUAL, okay? Thank you." The blue haired guy said, "I'm Neptune." The now named Neptune said.

"So Neptune, where're you from?" Hailie asked, winking.

"Haven." Neptune replied, "And I don't believe I've caught your name, tribal beauty." And it's at this point, I could feel my eye twitching.

"I'm Hailie." Hailie said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said, taking her hand, and kissing it?!

"My, what a gentleman." Hailie said.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.

"Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later." Blake said, getting up and returning to Team RWBY's room.

"I'll go talk to her, alright?" I asked, following Blake to Team RWBY's room.

[Team RWBY's Room]

As I opened the door to team RWBY's room, I could see Blake being her usual brooding self.

"Lien for your thoughts?" I asked, walking in.

"It's nothing." Blake said, looking away.

"Right. Nothing. And I suppose that drawing of the Lost Legion, and Joker in your notebook was 'nothing' as well." I said, Blake looking at me in shock.

"H-how did you...?" Blake asked.

"C'mon Blake, the incident at the docks has been on your mind for two weeks. You think I WOULDN'T notice?" I said.

"I just, I don't understand how everyone, especially YOU can be so calm." Blake said.

"So, you're still thinking about Torchwick?" I asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, the Lost Legion, ALL OF IT! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake said.

"Look, Ozpin told us to take it easy. Between the police, the Huntsmen and... the Lance, I'm sure they can handle it." I said, hesitating at the mention of the Lance.

"Well I'm NOT! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" Blake shouted.

"And you don't know the Lost Legion like I do!" I heard Talia shout from behind the door, causing the door to open, and everyone to spill out into the room.

"Were you guys listening in on us?" I asked.

"Perhaps..." Ruby said bashfully.

"What do you mean by what you said Talia?" Bake asked.

"The Lost Legion attacked my old home of Elpis several years ago." Talia said, "Look, we need to remember that we're students here."

"Yeah, we're not ready." Matthias said.

"Well yeah, but..." Ruby said.

"We're NOT ready!" Weiss finished.

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day." Blake said, pointing towards the door, "They're out there, SOMEWHERE, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's COMING! Whether we're ready or not!"

"Well, I say let's hit the town and crack some skulls until we find out what we need to know." Hailie said.

"Hell yeah! Let's do it!" Kord shouted, fist pumping the air.

"Well, that's six against three." Sean said.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Hunters to single-handedly take down two corrupt organizations conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." Ruby said.

"Yes! I LOVE it when you're feisty!" Yang shouted, pumping her own fist enthusiastically.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"Aye aye ma'am!" Hailie and Kord said.

"Ah, bloody hell... Let's do this." Talia said with a chuckle.

"Alright, let's kick some ass." Matthias said.

"Looks like we're doing this." Delilah said.

"Time to paint the town red." I said with a chuckle.

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said, excited.

"Alright!" Hailie cheered.

"I left my board game at the library!" Ruby said, gasping in shock.

"We're doomed." Weiss said, facepalming.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby said, running down the hall.

"Which reminds me, how did your game go?" I asked.

"Neptune and I kicked ass." Hailie replied.

"Yeah, they double teamed us!" Yang cried, jumping in my arms, "Oh, it was horrible!" She added, fake-crying into my shoulder.

No, they double teamed you and Ruby." Matthias clarified.

Yang proceeded to stick her tounge out at him.

"My God Sean, how do you deal with her?" Yang asked.

"I have my reasons." I replied, and kissed Yang.

"Blech, you two are too disgustingly adorable." Hailie said, fake-gagging.

* * *

 **Alright, we got through this chapter. And we're getting into the swing of Volume 2. And oh boy, I'm excited! I can't wait for getting to the good stuff! In any event, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time! Later!**


	29. Chapter 29: Investigation Time!

**Alright! Heh, apologizes for my lack of updates. I've been "sucked," for lack of a better term into Destiny 2 recently. So, I do apologize for my lack of updates. Anywho, time for disclaimers! Borderlands and all associated material are owned by Gearbox Software and 2K Games. RWBY and all associated works are property of Rooster Teeth Productions. And Persona, Megami Tensei and all associated material are property of ATLUS Co., Ltd. All right, with that out of the way, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

[Sean P.O.V.]

[The Next Day]

After deciding to help Blake with her little, White Fang problem, we were in Port's class, and by God, I thought he couldn't get anymore boring! Anywho, I could see Weiss looking at the clock that she had, and that's when Jaune slid next to me.

"So, Sean, you want to go to the arcade tonight?" Jaune asked, "Or, wanna catch the new Spruce Willis movie?"

At that, the bell rang, thank God. I mean, I like Jaune, don't get me wrong, but I feel he can be a bit pushy at time. And, why do I get the feeling he wants to ask Hailie out too?

"And then I-Oh." Port said, as he realized that class had ended, "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Hey, Sean, what do you think?" Jaune asked.

"Look, Jaune, as much as I want to go to the arcade, I'm afraid that I've got plans tonight." I said.

"Oh, ok." Jaune said.

"Here's a thought: why not take Pyrrha?" I heard Hailie ask.

"Wh-what?" Jaune said.

"She'll appreciate it." Hailie said, as everyone walked out of Port's class.

We later approached Team RWBY's room, and if it wasn't obvious, we were wearing different outfits.

"Well, all we need now, is to wait for Ruby and the others to finish." I said, and for my outfit, I was wearing sage green cargo pants, my usual combat boots, a loose-fitting urban camo jacket with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, in addition, I was wearing fingerless black biker gloves. I called this outfit the "Veteran."

"Yeah, hopefully they've got outfits for this occasion." Hailie said, and her outfit consisted of a biker jacket with a patch of the Crimson Raiders' insignia on the back, she wore jeans with a pair of black combat boots. Under her jacket was a sleeveless shirt. She called this her, "Biker" outfit.

"Why exactly do we even need outfits for this?" Matthias asked. His outfit was a white blouse shirt with a long dark blue coat, almost like a pirate. He also wore dark blue pants, and black boots. Although opposed to the idea, he did call his outfit "Buccaneer."

"Well, we need to look good while kicking ass." Talia replied. Her outfit consisted of a black denim jacket with multiple patches on it, over a purple tank top. She also wore a purple skirt with black leggings, and her usual boots. She called this outfit, "Glamour."

"Plus, the episode of RWBY this chapter's based on, has team RWBY wearing different outfits." Kord said, being the latest to break the fourth wall. Anyway, his outfit was a black treanchcoat with a black long-sleeved shirt under it, with black jeans, dark brown cowboy boots, and a fedora. Okay... anyway, his outfit, he called "Gumshoe."

"Kord, stop breaking the fourth wall." Delilah said, showing off her outfit. Which was an exact copy of Matthias's outfit.

"Goddammit Delilah!" Kord said, "That's an exact copy of the outfit Matthias has!"

At that, the door to Team RWBY's room opened, and, my God Yang looked amazing.

"Hey guys, thanks for, waiting..." Ruby said, trailing off.

"Um, why are Matthias and Delilah wearing the same outfit?" Weiss asked.

"Cause the author is a lazy bastard." Claptrap said from our room.

"Shut up Claptrap!" Kord shouted.

"Also, quit breaking the fourth wall!" Ruby shouted as well, "Anyway, today's the day! The investigation begins!"

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang said.

"Right!" Ruby said, looking around at us, "Everyone remember their roles?" She asked, as Bruticus walked in the room, projecting a holographic projection of Vale, Beacon Academy included.

"Ruby, you, Weiss, Matthias and Kord will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." Hailie said, pointing at the holographic CCT, highlighted in red.

"And seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss added.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said, as the holographic version of the warehouse district was highlighted.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows EVERYTHING going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard..." Yang said, as a nightclub was highlighted.

"So, he's an information broker?" Hailie asked, Yang nodding.

"All right, Hailie, you and I will be going with Yang." I said.

"Sounds good." Hailie said.

"I'm sure that some of the local slime might know a thing or two..." Talia said.

"So, we think a couple of lovely ladies like ourselves could, entice the boys and girls to give us some info." Delilah said, and thankfully, her innuendo actually meant her and Talia were going to kick some ass.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang and the twins to go over what we found." Ruby said, pumping her fist, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Sun shouted. Wait a moment... Sun?! All of us turned around and lo and behold, there was said monkey Faunus hanging upside-down by his tail in the open window.

"Sun!" Blake shouted in alarm.

"How the bloody hell did you get up there?" Matthias asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it al the time." Sun replied, myself and the other Vault Hunters quickly drawing our guns and aiming them at him.

"You wanna repeat that, monkey boy?" I said, pulling back the hammer of my Jakobs revolver.

"I-I mean that I climb trees all the time!" Sun said panicking, later flipping into the dorm room, "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?" Sun asked.

"WE are going to investigate the situation... as a TEAM." Blake said, before Hailie gestured to continue, "With Sean and the others, of course."

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said, gesturing out the window.

We all leaned out the window to see that, yeah, the blue haired dingus was standing outside, trying to stay as cool as a cucumber.

"'Sup?" Neptune said.

"Points for balance." Hailie said, and I had to agree with her.

"How in God's name did you even get up here?" Kord asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune said, it was then I realized that the ledge he was on, was extremely thin, "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, REALLY high up right now." He added nervously.

"Pansy." Talia added with a snort.

"All right, after a quick adjustment to the plan to include a certain pair of jackasses..." I said, a light growl coming from my throat, "Sun, you go with Blake, and Neptune-"

"He's with us!" Hailie said.

"Y-yeah, that." I said, "Everyone good on the plan?" I asked, getting nods from everyone, "Good, let's rock."

[Hailie P.O.V.]

[Beacon Garage]

After splitting up from everyone else, we made our way towards the garage that Beacon apparently had.

"Um, Sunfire, not that I don't mind taking a ride on Bumblebee, but I don't know if you've got a sidecar with enough room to fit Romeo and Juliet over there." Sean said, hiking a thumb to Neptune and I.

"Don't worry Sean, that's why I got these." Yang said opening the garage door to unveil, motorcycles?!

"A-are those..." I said, pointing to the motorcycles.

"Motorcycles? Yep. I called my dad and told him about you two. And, with some leftover cash, plus some Lien my dad sent me, I bought you two motorcycles." Yang said.

At that Sean and I got onto the motorcycles, and started them up. And, oh my God, listening to the engine roar to life, I fell in love.

"Ahh... listen to that engine purr." I said, "Mama likey..."

"I love you..." Sean said.

"Were you talking to Yang, or the motorcycle?" Neptune asked.

"Yes." Sean answered.

"So, where am I sitting?" Neptune asked, and then I dragged Neptune onto my motorcycle.

"With me." I said, as the three of us with motorcycles, drove off to the nightclub Yag pointed out, silently glad that Sean and I got our motorcycle licenses.

[Outside Junior's Club]

After a nice little ride through Vale, we found ourselves outside this nightclub Yang mentioned.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang said, taking off her helmet and motioning to some club music playing nearby.

"Cool." Neptune said, getting off my cycle, "And where exactly is... here?"

[No P.O.V.]

[Inside Junior's Club]

Inside the club of one Hei Xiong, better known as "Junior," said club owner adjusted his cuffs while his henchmen stocked the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor.

 _'Ah, finally, a nice, quiet night.'_ Junior thought until two of his henchmen ran in.

"Hurry, close the door-she's coming!" He shouted as him and his friend proceeded to roll the doors shut and tried to keep them closed with their bodies.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Junior shouted walking out from the bar.

Both the Henchmen starting blabbering incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forcing the door open.

"Guess who's back!" Yang shouted, striking a nonchalant pose. Followed by eight guns being pointed at her, followed by Sean and Hailie pointing Reaper's Penance and Siren's Grace back. Meanwhile, Yang glared up at the DJ booth where the record was skipping, causing said DJ, who was wearing a bear mask, taking the needle off of the record and retreat back under the table.

"Looks like a typical Truxican standoff." Hailie whispered to Sean.

"Yeah, but with less treasure, and more booze." Sean whispered back.

"Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?" Neptune asked appearing behind Yang and the twins.

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." Junior said, cutting his way through the crowd and straightening his tie, "Blondie, you're here! ...WHY?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said, grabbing Junior by the arm and dragged him to the bar through the goons, Hailie following right behind.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, Sean, you luck bastard." Neptune muttered.

"Come on Casanova." Sean said, dragging Neptune by his collar.

[With Blake and Sun]

Meanwhile, Blake and Sun had made their way to some warehouses in Vale, Blake tracing her fingers on three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around the corner and seeing a pair of Faunus, one with blonde hair in twintails and a black panther tail, and another with blue hair and a fox tail being ushered in by a bearded man. She then turns to Sun.

"This is it." Blake said.

"You sure?" Sun asked, getting a glare from her, "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." He added, as he and Blake walked towards the entrance, the latter unfastening her bow.

As they entered the building, they saw multiple cases.

"New recruits, keep to the right!" One man said.

"I don't get it." Sun said, holding out the half-mask, "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The mask act as a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so many chose to don the faces of monsters." Said the young man from earlier. What Blake and Sun didn't know, was that this was Yusuke "Fox" Kitagawa of the Vytal Lance.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." Sun said.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake said, putting her mask on and walking forward.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Sun said, following her lead.

 _'So, those two are the ones that the Boss was talking about..."_ Yusuke thought.

As Blake and Sun lined up with the new recruits, they saw that there were less standard WF goons standing to their left.

"Huh, wonder what's with the shortage of White Fang troops here?" Sun asked Blake.

"Who knows." Blake replied as a fully-asked man with tattoos began to talk to the assembled Faunus.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" The WF Lieutenant said as the smug face of Roman Torchwick, who was still smiling even with the crowd protesting.

"Thank you, thank you!" Roman said, waiving mockingly. Meanwhile, his henchwoman, Neopolitan, walks out from behind the sheet on the stage, "Please, hold your applause!" Roman finished.

"What's a HUMAN doing here?!" Shouted a Faunus woman with deer antlers who was in front of Blake and Sun.

"I'm glad you asked, 'Deerie!'" Torchwick said, "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Torchwick continued, motioning to himself, "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, KILLED!"

"So, is he going somewhere with this?" Sun asked, leaning over to Blake.

"BUT, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I ALL have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" Torchwick said, getting the crowd to agree with him, "Government, military, the schools, even those pious, holier-than-thou whackjobs in the Vytal Lance, who whisked away much of the experienced White Fang soldiers: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" He added, as the crowd cheered, "And they're all PESTS that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

 _'I wonder what's behind that sheet.'_ Thought Ann "Panther" Takamaki, who was with Fox infiltrating the WF meeting, and soon enough, with a snap of his fingers, Torchwick unknowingly answered Ann's question, as the sheet fell, revealing an Atlesian Paladin-290 mech, now with the insignia of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun breathed.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked.

"Is the boss getting this?" Ann whispered to Yusuke, who nodded.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here..." Torchwick said, tapping the mech, "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer,' we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves.' Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any Questions?" Torchwick finished, the crowd's applause giving him his answer.

"We should get out of here." Blake said to Sun.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The WF Lieutenant said, the line surging forward.

"Welp!" Sun said.

[Outside the Warehouse]

Outside the meeting area, a sniper, garbed in the colors of the Lost Legion activated the thermal function in his helmet, before looking at Sun and Blake.

"Command, this is Prometheus 2-3, I have eyes on the two animals from the docks." the sniper said over his com link, "Permission to terminate?"

[Back with Sean and Company]

"I don't know!" Junior said, after putting his glass down on the bar.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." Junior clarified, pointing in Yang's face, "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"Cute ghost story." Sean chimed in, cracking his knuckles, "But that's not enough solid evidence for us to go on."

"Well, I'm sorry for not giving more info!" Junior yelled, turning to Yang, "Who is this guy?"

"Her boyfriend. And the guy responsible for sending several of your goons to the slammer after my first run-in with Torchwick." Sean answered.

"Wait, that was you?" Junior said, "Anyway, Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is SOMETHING I CAN RELATE TO!" He finished, shouting at his men.

"Come on guys, let's go." Yang said, Sean, Hailie and Neptune walking behind her.

"We get everything we need?" Neptune asked.

"Well, I can tell you that we got sweet fuck all from him." Hailie answered.

[With Blake and Sun]

 _'This is bad. We need to think of something fast.'_ Ann worriedly thought as she, Yusuke, Sun and Blake were forced to march along with everyone else, amid the roaring cheers of the White Fang.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered to Blake.

"I'm thinking..." Blake said, as Roman, smoking on his cigar, looking at the two Faunus before frowning.

"He sees us..." Sun said, trying to smile and waive.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake said, noticing the junction box on the wall. But before she could unsheathe Gambol Shroud, a sniper shot is heard, and hits the junction box, making the entire building go dark.

"Sniper!" One WF grunt shouted.

"Don't let them get away!" Roman ordered.

"Sun! The window!" Blake shouted.

"Well Ann, I guess it's time to slip into something more, comfortable." Yusuke said.

"Okay, first off, no more double entendres. Second, let's go." Ann said, as her and Yusuke ran off to change into their Phantom attire.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of BACKUP?!" Sun shouted, as Torchwick, now piloting the Paladin, ran alongside Blake.

"On it!" Blake said, grabbing her Scroll to call the others.

[With Talia and Delilah]

Delilah and Talia were standing outside a drug house when Talia got a call from Blake.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Blake said over the Scroll before Sun cut her off.

"HEEEELLLLP!" Sun yelled.

"Let's get to them." Delilah said with a sigh, Talia nodding.

[With Kord and Ruby]

After finding out that Penny was a robot ( **Author: Yeah, I know I skipped that, bite me**.), Kord and Ruby got a call from Blake.

"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" Sun shouted.

"Guess we're not missing this." Kord said, he and Ruby running to join in.

[With Sean and Co.]

Sean and company were back on the motorcycles, when Hailie got a call on her Scroll.

"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's like, controlling it or something!" Sun shouted.

"Where are you guys?" Hailie asked, as Sun and Blake ran past them, with the Paladin hot on their heels.

"HURRYYYY!" Sun shouted both in person and on the Scroll.

"I think that was them." Neptune said.

"No shit Sherlock." Hailie said.

"Let's burn the tires, and light some fires!" Sean said, circling his cycle around, and driving off to follow them, Hailie and Yang following his lead.

[On the Vale Highway]

[Story OST: "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC]

Blake and Sun somehow made their way to the highways, with Torchwick still in the Paladin. Just as the two Faunus began to Jump on the cars, the Paladin was tripped by a whip, and on the adjacent cars, Ann and Yusuke, garbed in their 'Panther" and "Fox" attires respectively, appeared.

"Who the hell are you two?!" Blake shouted, before she saw the Paladin get back up. Sean and his group coming to the side of the mech.

"We've got to slow it down!" Yang shouted.

"I got a plan!" Sean shouted, linking the schematics of his motorcycle to his ECHO Device, and jumped on the Paladin, activating Excalibur while doing so.

"Is that Sean?" Sun asked, shocked.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Panther shouted.

 _'This is either insane or, no, this is just insane.'_ Sean thought, switching Excalibur's elemental damage to electric. Sean stabbed at the Paladin, causing several systems to go offline for a short time. He then proceeded to climb up to the cockpit, and knock on its window.

"What the-?!" Torchwick said, looking up to see Sean's smirking face.

"Howdy Roman! Nice mech ya got here!" Sean chuckled.

"Oh, for the love of..." Torchwick sighed.

 _'Well, that got his atten-WHOA!'_ Sean thought as he was fling off, before using his grappling hook to latch onto a car, pulling himself towards it.

That's when Neptune had the idea of using his weapon's trident mode, and stab it into the top of the Paladin, this action caused Sun and Blake to stop their car-hopping to look back at the blue-haired Huntsman.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun shouted.

 _'No shit, jackass!'_ Neptune thought, trying to stay on, but the mech keeps bucking and threatening to toss him off. Sun, actually having a plan this time, smashed his palms together, activating his Semblance, which he called 'Via Sun,' creating two glowing outlined copies of himself, sending them at the Paladin, bot copies colliding into the Paladin, and creating an explosion of light, allowing Sun to grab his weapon, before Torchwick turned enough to fling Neptune off of him, knocking said Huntsman into Sun, sending both of them off the highway.

"SUN! NEPTUNE!" Hailie shouted, getting enraged.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll.

"Blake! Weiss and I are in position!" Matthias said, as he and Weiss landed in the middle of the road, Matthias firing Maverick Hunter at the approaching Torchwick, this proving a distraction, as Weiss created a circle of ice, causing the Paladin to slip and crash, falling off the ramp, followed by Sean and the others following behind. All assembled Hunters in training readying their weapons.

[End OST]

"Freezer Burn!" Ruby shouted, as Weiss repeated what she did on the highway, only this time, Yang hit the epicenter with Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman.

[RWBY Volume 2 OST: "Die" by Jeff Williams, featuring Casey Lee Williams]

"Hailie, it's time." Sean simply said, his twin nodding in response, Hailie creating a cross shape with her left and right index fingers, pouring her Aura into creating six solid clones of herself, each one with different haircolors. One having hair colored as if it were reddish-orange like fire, one who's hair was colored purple, one who's hair was colored white as snow, one who's hair was green, and oozed of toxicity, one, who's hair blue, and had sparks shooting off from it, and finally, the last had hair yellow like Yang's except it was surrounded by small explosions. This was the result of Hailie's Semblance: Phaseclone.

"What the...?" Weiss asked, clearly confused.

"This is Hailie's Semblance, essentially, it's like Sun or Blake's Semblance, except Hailie's are fully solid clones." Bruticus explained, "Each one imbued with a different elemental damage type."

"Elemental damage type?" Blake asked.

"Fire, Slag, Cryo, Corrosive, Shock, and Explosive." Talia added, listing off the elemental damage types.

"Explosive?" Yang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Delilah said, as the six Hailie clones began attacking the Paladin. First, the clone with the acid ability charged in, melting the rocket launchers on the Paladin, the clone with the shock damage disabled most systems on the Paladin while the fire and cryo clones froze the Paladin in place, and frying the arms at the same time. The last clone, the one with the explosive damage type, ran forward, and destroyed the Paladin, causing Roman to tumble out of the Paladin.

"Just got this thing cleaned..." Roman groaned, dusting himself off.

"Sayonara, Roman!" Kord shouted, firing his rocket at Roman, only for his henchwoman Neo, to block the rocket with her Umbrella.

"D-did her umbrella just block Kord's rocket?" Matthias asked, utterly dumbfounded.

"Wha-?! HOW?!" Kord shouted.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Ice Queen..." Roman said, addressing the victors.

"Hey!" Weiss shouted in annoyance.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..." Roman said, as Neo curtsies at our heroes, although Hailie wasn't having none of it, leaping at the two criminals, activating her Siren ability, slamming her fist in Neo's face, and both her and Roman shattered, revealing both criminals were on a Bullhead, flying away.

[End OST]

"Ah, damn." Hailie said.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang said.

"Yeah, and I just caught her name. Neo, I think." Matthias said.

"Anyway, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!" Weiss said, causing the six human Vault Hunters to look at her in deadpan.

"No. Just... no." Talia said, shaking her head.

"What- But Yang does it!" Weiss shouted, getting mad.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang explained.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Panther said, as her and Fox walked up to the eleven.

"Who are you two? Sun and I saw you at the rally, but things got, crazy..." Blake said.

"Simple, I'm Panther, and the stick in the mud behind me is Fox." Panther answered.

"You kinda remind me of somebody." Sean said.

"You must mean Joker, we're in the Vytal Lance like he is." Fox said, "Not to mention, a sniper interrupted our reconnaissance of the White Fang rally."

"The Lost Legion?" Sean asked, making the two nod in conformation, _'Why is the Legion here? And what do they want?'_ Sean thought, resting a hand on his chin.

* * *

 **This is done. THANK GOD! I seriously apologize for the delay. Blame Destiny 2. Damn Faction Rallies. Anyway, it might take a long while until the next chapters of An Arc of Fates and Reading RGF can get done. So please, be patient. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time!**


	30. Chapter 30: Merc vs Merc Part 1

**Jesus Christ, I need to keep a consistent schedule. I've been distracted by Fire Emblem: Awakening a LOT as of late. Anyway, let's start with the next chapter of Borderlands: Remnant Minds!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Borderlands and all related materials are property of Gearbox Software and 2K Games. Persona, Megami Tensei and all relate elements are property of ATLUS Co., Ltd. And RWBY and all related materials are property of Rooster Teeth Productionns.**

* * *

 _" Doctor Koliadge, should we administer the anesthetic?"_

 _"No. Begin the procedure."_

 _"Y-you'll pay for this, you BASTARD!"_

 _"I doubt that highly."_

 _"KOLIADGE!"_

[Sean P.O.V.]

After, that, enlightening dream, I woke up with a jolt. And a sweat. A cold sweat.

 _'Jesus Christ, I absolutely HATE that one.'_ I thought, before falling back asleep.

[The next day]

After our little 'excursion' with team RWBY last night, we arrived in Goodwitch's combat class for yet another round of humiliation. this time, starring Cardin and his group of asshats. And it's obvious that Pyrrha's the one fighting them. Well, not exactly fighting on team CRDL's part, more like, flailing angrily.

"And that's the match." Goodwitch said, walking behind Cardin, the dumbass clutching his ribs.

"Lucky shot." Cardin groaned.

"Yeah, not so much arsehole." Talia said chuckling.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Goodwitch continued, complimenting Pyrrha.

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha said, accepting said compliment.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Goodwitch said, looking around the room, "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" She added, Blake slamming her book and stared at Goodwitch wide-eyed, "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-" She was about to finish, until someone interrupted her.

"I'll do it." One of the Haven students, Mercury, I think said, raising his hand.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Goodwitch said.

"Actually, I wanna fight... him." Mercury declared, pointing at me.

"Who, little 'ole me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well Mister McAllister, will you do it?" Goodwitch asked.

I thought about it before answering, "Sure, why the hell not?" I said, shrugging.

[No P.O.V.]

Sean and Mercury stepped into the arena, Sean taking out his machete. Whilst Mercury was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"So, no hard feelings when I win?" Mercury asked, a cocky grin on his face.

"Let's dance." Sean replied.

[Story OST: Mississippi Queen" by Mountain]

The match started when Mercury lunge kicked Sean, the latter quickly using his machete to block the kick, and pushed the gray-haired boy back with a shove. The two combatants went back and forth. Sean slicing at Mercury with his machete, and Mercury using his kicks to block said attacks.

[In the stands]

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." Ruby said, turning to Emerald, who gave a fake smile, rolling her eyes as Ruby returned her focus to the fight.

 _'I have to admit, this McAllister guy is good. But he's a chump like all the rest.'_ She thought.

[Back to the fight]

As Mercury began unleashing a barrage of powerful attacks, Sean blocking all of them in quick succession. Each time Mercury's leg made contact with Sean's machete, Sean heard a 'clink' sound. Almost like it was metal on metal. Seeing an opening, as Mercury prepared a kick for Sean's face, Sean grabbed Merc's leg, and flipped the incognito assassin over his head, later, flipping in the air, and aiming the tip of his machete at Mercury's throat, the timer buzzing just as the blade was about ready to strike.

[End OST]

"And that's the time. The winner of the match is... Sean McAllister." Glynda said.

"Hey, not a bad effort." Sean said, sheathing his machete, while offering Mercury a hand up, who refused, "Anywho, be lucky I didn't choose Excalibur, otherwise those prosthetics of yours would've melted."

"H-how did you..." Mercury said shocked.

"Whenever your kicks connected with my machete, there was a clink sound." Sean explained, "You best take care of those legs of yours."

"Thanks for the advice." Mercury said, a sneer on his face, as he and Sean returned to the bleachers.

Suddenly an alarm sounded, jolting Blake awake.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Glynda finished, as everyone began to leave.

"I think he might be a problem." Mercury said to Emerald, pointing to Sean.

[With Team RWBY]

"Hey, Blake!" Sun said as Sean and team RWBY walked past, "You uh, doing okay?" He asked, grabbing Blake by her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Blake answered, shutting her book, clearly annoyed.

"So I hear there's this dance going on this weekend... ah, sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun asked.

"What?" Blake asked, shocked.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" Sun said, asking Blake to the dance.

"I don't have time for a STUPID dance. I thought YOU of all people would get that." Blake snapped, causing the poor monkey Faunus to sink from the rejection.

"Damn. That was, kinda cold." Matthias said.

"No kidding." Kord agreed.

"That girl need some serious R&R." Talia added.

"Amen." Delilah finished.

"I'll try and talk to her." Sean said, running towards team RWBY's dorm.

[Outside Team RWBY's Dorm Room]

As Sean was walking towards team RWBY's dorm room, he saw Jaune preparing a guitar. He walked up to the blonde knight, shaking his head.

"Jaune, what the hell are you doing?" Sean asked with a sigh.

"Oh, hey Sean! I was just going to let Weiss know I'm not going to ask her to the dance on Sunday." Jaune replied.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sean mumbled, "Look Jaune, here's some advice: just let Weiss know you've got a date to the dance, and you won't pester her for a date."

"Sounds good." Jaune said.

"By the by, do you have a date to the dance?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, Pyrrha." Jaune replied with a blush, "I asked her, and she said yes."

"Alright! Nice work Jaune!" Sean said, patting Jaune on the back, "I'm proud of you dude!"

"Heh, thanks Sean." Jaune said, as team RWBY's dorm door opened.

"I'll be in the library." Blake is heard saying before said Faunus walks in the direction of the library.

"While you do that, I need to speak to Blake." Sean said, following the ninja of team RWBY.

[With Cinder and her allies]

Meanwhile, sitting in her dorm room sat Cinder Fall, a young woman of 5 feet, eleven inches in her heels. Her hair is a long ashen-black, with bright amber eyes, and dark red painted fingernails. Her attire consists of a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck mini dress with yellow designs. Along with a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of said dress. The dress itself ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above her knees. On the dress' upper back, is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole. On her upper back, is a black tattoo of a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape. The dress' sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are either wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

"And finally, Pyrrha Nikos and Sean Joseph McAllister." Emerald said, looking at her Scroll while Cinder was busy sewing a black dress while she's on one of the beds. Emerald and Mercury meanwhile are on the floor. Mercury reading a comic book.

"Ah, the invincible girl, and the mystery extra." Cinder said.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury added.

"Do tell." Cinder said, intrigued.

"Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Emerald added, "Then there's the extra."

"Do tell." Cinder said.

"After his machete made contact with my boots, he could tell my legs were metal just from the sound the two made." Mercury added to the conversation.

"Wait, seriously?" Cinder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's more intelligent than I would've thought." Mercury added, "He could be a threat."

"What about that sister of his, Harley?" Cinder asked.

"Hailie." Emerald corrected.

"Right, Hailie. What about her?" Cinder said.

"Not much, except of that weird tattoo she has along her entire arm." Emerald replied.

"Interesting." Cinder said, "What exactly can she do?" She asked.

"Well, from what Torchwick said, she can channel energy into her right fist, and, well, it varies." Emerald replied.

"Well then, add the three of them to the list." Cinder said.

"Done." Emerald said, "Do you actually consider the McAllisters a threat Cinder?" Emerald asked.

"They're wild cards Emerald, I don't appreciate wild cards." Cinder growled.

* * *

 **Boom! We're finally introduced to Cinder! And yeah, she considers BOTH Sean and Hailie as threats. I mean, they're wild cards, unknown. How will this shake up her plans? Find out next time! And don't forget to read and review! Later!**


	31. Chapter 31: Dances and Stories

**Wow, this was delayed quite a bit. Hehehe, anyway, the year's almost over, and RWBY Volume 5 is over halfway done! And, many in the fandom have really started to annoy me. Why, you may ask? They instantly assume that all that's happened in the past two seasons, has all been Miles and Kerry's doing. That they've been "corrupting Monty's vision," or some ass-backwards bullshit. But, news flash guys: MILES AND KERRY HAVE BEEN WORKING WITH MONTY ON HOW THE SHOW GOES FORWARD SINCE THE VERY DAMN BEGINNING! Monty, Miles and Kerry planned everything out beforehand, so Pyrrha's death, the Relics, Salem, EVERYTHING was made out from the get-go. And when Monty died, we can't possibly comprehend on how hard it must've been for Miles and Kerry to continue their friend's passion project. And yet, they did continue it, ARE continuing it. And we should be APPLAUDING them, not chastising them. Sorry, I'm venting my frustrations, when you guys came here for the story, not my personal grievances. Let's get to the disclaimers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Borderlands and all related elements are property of Gearbox Software and 2K Games. RWBY and all related material are property of Rooster Teeth Productions.**

 **EDIT: By the time this chapter comes out, it'll be 2018. So, Happy New Year!**

* * *

[Hailie P.O.V.]

[Beacon Ballroom]

Bruticus, Kord, Matthias and I found ourselves helping out Yang and Weiss decorating the ballroom for the Vytal Festival Dance. Bruticus was hanging up speakers and decorations, Matthias was setting up the DJ's booth, Kord was making decorations, making it obvious that his hands are good for not just making explosives, and as for me? I was helping Weiss with decorating the tables. Oh, and Yang was helping Bruticus with the sound systems. And as for Ruby? Poor girl was sitting at a table, looking glum. So, being the good friend that I am, decided to ask what was wrong.

"Hey Rubes." I greeted.

"Hey, Hailie." Ruby responded glumly.

"What's wrong rose bud?" I asked, "Can't find a dress to wear?"

"It's not that, I'm just worried about Blake." Ruby replied, and, I couldn't blame her.

"No need to worry Ruby." Bruticus chimed in, "If anyone can snap Blake out of her personal funk, it's Sean."

"Yeah, we just need to have faith in Sean's ability to get people's attention." Kord added, "Weiss, I thought we voted on not having doilies?" He groaned.

"If I don't get doilies, you guys don't get fog machines!" Weiss chided, as Yang set down a speaker.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked, he and Sun walking in.

"That's the plan." I replied, happy to be seeing the blue-haired dork.

"This is gonna be OFF THE HOOK!" Matthias shouted, Kord rushing next to him and high-fiving him.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune added, and I swear to God, I think my heart skipped a beat.

 _'Dear God, I'm acting like a love-struck schoolgi-oh wait.'_ I thought, suddenly remembering that I AM technically a love-struck schoolgirl.

"You guys all excited for dress-up?" Sun asked, acting suave.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Laugh all you want, I'LL be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang added.

"With what? The dress, or all the guys being jealous that Sean's going to be with you?" Matthias asked from across the room.

"Hey, if the guys are upset that I'm going with my boyfriend, who cares?" Yang replied.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked, addressing Sun and Neptune.

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun replied, gesturing to his current shirtless outfit.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says." Neptune added, stepping up and holding a hand in front of Sun's face.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place." Sun explained, all of us giving a 'no shit Sherlock' look.

"Um, no shit Sherlock." Kord deadpanned.

"Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?" Sun asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep. Although, Sean said that he was going to talk to her." Matthias answered.

"Hopefully Sean can snap Blake out of her funk." Ruby added, still dejected.

 _'If Sean shares the story I think he's going to, it'll work.'_ I thought, hopeful of our chances.

[Sean P.O.V.]

I followed Blake to the library, thankfully without her noticing. And, I noticed that she was at a computer, most likely doing some research on the White Fang's most recent activities. And, my God, she looks more sleep-deprived than ever, she's barely focusing on the screen. So, I decided to tap her on the shoulder, but before I could, she grabbed my arm.

"What do you want Sean?" Blake growled, and I twisted out of her grip.

"We need to talk." I replied, grabbing Blake's arm, and pulling her out of the library, causing her to yelp in surprise. I took her to an empty classroom, and she didn't look happy.

"Sean, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake said, still agitated.

"I don't want you to stop Blake, myself and the others, we want you to slow down." I replied, leaning on the central desk, trying to stay calm.

"I DON'T have the luxury to slow down." Blake replied, still pacing with arms crossed, irritated.

"That's where you're wrong." I added, "It's not a luxury; it's a necessity."

"The 'necessity' is stopping Torchwick and the Lost Legion." Bale spat tiredly.

"And we will. But first you have to sit down, and listen to what I have to say." I replied patting the part of the desk next to me.

"Fine." She said, reluctantly. Draping her legs over the desk's edge.

"If you hadn't guessed it by now, Hailie and I hadn't exactly had the easiest lives." I started, "Our... 'father' left us after Hailie and I were born. And our mom, a Vault Hunter, was forced to raise three kids by herself, and on top of that, she went through a string of, let's just say, less than reputable boyfriends." I started, "Eventually, all that stress caused her to fall ill." I continued, "Taylor, our older brother, decided to sign up with the Crimson Lance to earn cash to pay for her medical treatment. Within a year, he made it to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. But, one day, we got word that... Taylor had died while on a mission."

"Really?" Blake asked, looking shocked.

"Yep. After I heard that, mom broke down. And eventually, the compensation money from the Lance began to dry up. So, I became desperate, I signed up with the Spetsnaz. And, I did things that... I'm not exactly proud of." I continued, "So, I left. I figured I could earn more cash from becoming a Vault Hunter. And eventually, it was working. Until I met... HIM."

"Him?" Blake asked again, confused.

"Handsome Jack." I growled, "I went out on a solo job I thought I could handle, but it was an ambush. I was knocked out, and taken to a secretive facility somewhere on Pandora. And it was there that I was subjected to... experimentations." I added, balling my hands into fists, "All performed by one person. Doctor Armando Koliadge. This, sadistic son of a bitch subjected me to months, maybe YEARS of procedures in order to create a 'perfect' super-soldier. Day in and day out, I was poked and prodded with needles, I was constantly placed under the scalpel, and I was, infused, with Eridium. And, after awhile, I heard explosions from outside the cell block, and there was Hailie and the others, busting me out."

"Sean, I-" Blake started before I cut her off.

"Let me finish!" I shouted, "After that, all I could think of, all that I wanted, was revenge. Revenge against Koliadge, revenge against Handsome Jack, just...revenge. And my lust for revenge nearly got Hailie killed on more than one occasion." I added, tears forming, "Hailie, my OWN twin sister! So, trust me when I say this Blake; I still want to know where Koliadge is, and while I still WANT to kill him, I won't let that search consume me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?" I finished.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!" Blake exclaimed, causing me to slam my fist into the desk.

"No, YOU don't fucking understand!" I yelled back, flaring my Aura, "If Roman Torchwick, or a Lost Legion commander walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight them!" Blake shouted.

"You'd DIE!" I shouted back, shoving Blake.

"I can stop them!" Blake yelled back, trying to shove me back, but I quickly spun her around, slamming her on the floor, my pistol aimed at her face.

"If I can easily knock you down on the ground, just IMAGINE what Torchwick, or the Lost Legion would do!" I shouted, putting my pistol away, and helped her up, "I'm n-not asking you to stop Blake... Just please, get some rest. If not for your sake, but for the people you care about. Your teammates, Yang, me." I finished.

"Thanks Sean." Blake said, I nodded in response, "Hey, Sean?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back at her.

"C-can I see the scars?" Blake asked, slightly blushing.

"Maybe some other time." I answered with a chuckle, "But for now, I gotta head back to my dorm. And, try on a stinking suit." This proceeded to get a chuckle from Blake.

"Hey Sean, do, do you have a date to the dance?" Blake asked, and I think I saw her blush.

"Yeah, Yang." I answered, "But, I could 'convince' Yang to let you cut in?"

"I'd like that." Blake replied with a chuckle.

[Hailie P.O.V.]

After a bit, I decided to ask Neptune to the dance. Last minute? Perhaps, but nothing's gonna stop me! Soon, I found the blue-haired boy in question.

"Hey, Neptune!" I shouted, getting his attention.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's up?" Neptune asked.

"This might be out of the blue, but... I wanted to ask you something." I said, somewhat nervously, "Would you... like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh... I don't know." Neptune replied, rubbing the back of his head, "I might just go by myself."

"O-oh... Okay, th-thanks." I added, walking back towards my dorm, composed enough, until I wasn't.

 _'Fucking asshole!'_ I thought, running back towards my dorm, tears in my eyes.

[Outside Team RWBY's Dorm]

[No P.O.V.]

"Hey, Ruby!" Kord shouted, getting the young reaper's attention, startling her.

"Oh! Hey Kord! What's up?" Ruby asked, barely noticing the blush adorning his face.

"Uh, I was j-just wondering... If you would, like to go to the dance with me tomorrow." Kord stuttered.

"Oh, Uh, s-sure thing." Ruby stammered, _'I actually didn't think he'd ask me!'_ Ruby thought.

"Oh! Awesome! Thanks Rubes!" Kord exclaimed, when Hailie ran past the two, silently sobbing, slamming their dorm door shut.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked.

"Hell if I know. But, I better go check it out." Kord said, "See you tomorrow night Ruby!" Kord called, Ruby waiving back.

"Yo, where's the fire?" Kord asked, Talia and Delilah standing outside their dorm room.

"I dunno, Delilah and I were just getting ready for bed, and Hailie just ran in ahead of us, and began to cry." Talia answered, amid the cries of her friend.

"What about my sister crying?" Sean asked, walking towards the others.

"Um, something about Neptune, and the dance... And, Sean's already gone, isn't he?" Talia replied, everyone noticing that said assault rifle-user was nowhere near them.

"Well, I do not, under no circumstances feel sorry for the blue-haired idiot." Delilah deadpanned.

[Team SSSN's Dorm Room]

Within the dorm room of the team of Haven first years visiting Beacon, sat partners Sun Wukong, and Neptune Vasilias. Sun was busy deciding on what tie to wear, while Neptune was busy reading a comic book.

"Hey dude, where are Scarlet and Sage?" Neptune asked, looking up slightly from his comic.

"Scarlet went to ask Delilah, I think, and Sage went to find a vest in his size." Sun answered, choosing the white tie.

"Fair enough." Neptune added, "Hey, dude..." Neptune continued, until both heard a loud knocking at their door.

"Door's unlocked!" Sun shouted, as Sean stepped in, barely contained fury on his face.

"Oh, hey Sean! What's up?" Sun asked, said Vault Hunter pushing past him, glaring right at Neptune.

"Whoa Sean, what's the-" Neptune started, before Sean slugged the blue-haired boy in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sean shouted, earning the attention of everyone in the hall.

"Wh-what?" Neptune stuttered, when all of a sudden, Sean pulled out his pistol, and aimed it at him.

"You have on the count of five, to tell me why exactly you have the gall to break my twin sister's heart!" Sean shouted back, "One..."

"D-dude, calm down!" Sun shouted, trying to defuse the situation.

"Two..." Sean growled.

"Sean! L-let's not do something hasty!" Sun yelled.

"Three..." Sean added, his thumb on the hammer.

"I CAN'T DANCE!" Neptune shouted, cowering behind his comic.

"Wait, what?" Sean asked, lowering his pistol.

"I-I can't dance." Neptune replied, lowering his comic book.

"So, let me get this straight..." Sean started, "You rejected Hailie's offer to go to the dance, breaking her heart in the process, all because you. Can't. DANCE?!"

"Wait, I, broke her heart?" Neptune asked, looking genuinely upset.

"Dude, she's in my dorm room, crying." Sean replied.

"Damn. That's, literally the LAST thing I wanted to do." Neptune lamented, "I'm sorry Sean."

"It's, okay man." Sean replied, "But I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to."

"You're right." Neptune sighed, "Just, make sure I don't die."

"I make no promises." Sean replied with a chuckle, leading the blue-haired boy to his dorm.

After making it outside his dorm room, Sean unlocked the door and shoved Neptune inside the room.

"Apologize." Sean simply said, shutting the door. Delilah, Kord, Talia and Matthias all lo0king at him, "What?" Sean asked.

[Beacon Ballroom]

[The Next Night]

It was now the night of the dance, Sean was helping Yang tidy up a vase full of white roses. Yang was wearing a short white dress with black heels, while Sean was wearing a red dress shirt, black coat, black pants and shoes, along with a green tie. One of the flowers was drooping outward, annoying the blonde brawler.

"You look amazing Sunfire." Sean said, kissing Yang on the cheek.

"Heh, thanks Archangel." Yang replied with a chuckle, when the doors in front of the couple open, and Yang flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Damn, you two look awesome!" Sean exclaimed with a whistle.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!" Yang gushed, looking at Ruby, her arm interlocked with Kord's, mainly for balance purposes. Kord was in a black dress shirt, dark gray vest, white tie, black pants and black shoes. Ruby meanwhile, was in a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The dress' bodice is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also has on black stockings and pumps.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss and Delilah fight in these?" Ruby groaned, motioning to her pumps.

"Hey, at least you look amazing." Kord added, complementing the red reaper, making her blush.

"Oh! Uh, th-thanks Kord." Ruby stammered, as Yang walked up to said explosives maestro.

"Remember what we talked about a few hours ago, Wallace..." Yang added in a deceptively sweet voice, making Kord pale.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Kord stuttered.

The exchange between his girlfriend and one of his friends caused Sean to stifle his laughter.

[Outside]

While that whole exchange was going on, Sun was outside, wearing a black jacket, closed up much to the chagrin of all the female fans out there. He was also wearing a white tie, which he was fighting with.

"Hey! Omniscient narrator! You try wearing a stinking neck trap for some-" Was all Sun said before an apple was thrown from nowhere.

"Sun, quit breaking the fourth wall, that's my job!" Claptrap exclaimed, as he rolled into the ballroom in his 'formal' chassis.

 _'Huh, guess I'm the literal butt-monkey in this situation.'_ Sun thought as Blake walked up.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie." Blake added with a chuckle, mirroring the words said to her before the docks incident.

Sun turned around to look at Blake, who was now wearing a dark purple dress, and a bright blue bow. She was now wearing violet eyeshadow instead of the dark bags she had before. The ninja of team RWBY walked forward, taking Sun by the arm.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?" Sun asked.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." Blake replied.

"Sean?" Sun asked again.

"Sean." Blake replied again.

[Back inside the ballroom]

The ballroom itself had streamers hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are dancing with each other. Sean, basically having already promised Blake a dance off-screen, was now performing the waltz with her, to the shock and delight of the others. After finishing their dance, Sun comes up to take his date's hand, which Sean gestures for him to do. Sean walks back to the others, Weiss, wearing a similar white dress as Yang's, Matthias wearing a suit similar to Sean, only with a purple shirt, and blue tie. The six were sitting back, watching Blake laugh and enjoying herself.

"I told you she would come." Yang stated, matter-of-factly.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss added.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked, turning to her two teammates.

"Just have fun!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing Sean's wrist, dragging him onto the dance floor, Weiss proceeding to do the same to Matthias.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby grumbled before Kord put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon, let's dance." Kord said, making Ruby look at him in confusion.

"But, I don't know how." Ruby stated.

"Here, just, put your feet on top of mine, that way, you won't be tripping over yourself." Kord added, making her nod. The two proceeded to walk onto the dance floor, Ruby using Kord to balance herself. Professor Ozpin looks on with a smile.

 _'Looks like Kord and miss Rose are enjoying themselves.'_ Ozpin thought as Kord started dancing slowly, Ruby's feet on top of his. The old wizard was taken out of his thoughts by the doors opening, Delilah and Talia behind the podium, Delilah wearing a strapless black dress with golden highlights, and dark purple heels. While Talia was wearing a purple dress with midnight blue heels.

"You guys are just in time!" Delilah exclaimed, Talia nodding in approval, as Mercury and Emerald stepped in with their ballroom best.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury replied.

* * *

 **Jesus H. Lorenzo tap-dancing Christ! This was LONG overdue! And, I sincerely apologize for that. It's just, I turned 22 this past Christmas, got a Nintendo Switch and Breath of the Wild, New Years, RWBY Volume 5 has been also taking up my time, plus, spending time with my family and all that. Anyway, my New Years resolution is to hopefully get more chapters for a few of my stories out this year. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and have a safe and happy New Years!**


	32. Chapter 32: Fight at the CCT

**Perfect! A new day, a new chapter! Hopefully I can keep my New Year's Resolution on track! But, Since I recently purchased Fire Emblem Warriors, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and Super Mario Odyssey, I'll have quite the time on my Switch. Anyway, speaking of, although I've long accepted it, I'm still bummed that BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle isn't coming to Xbox One. But hey, Dragon Ball FighterZ (By the by, does anyone else call it "Dragon Ball Fighter Z," or is it just me?) Is releasing at some point, so, awesome! Anyway, onto the disclaimer!**

 **EDIT: I did NOT keep my New Year's Resolution. God. dammit.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Borderlands is property of Gearbox Software and 2K Games. RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth Productions.**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

The students from the various Huntsman academies were busy schmoozing at the dance. Teachers were chatting, music was playing, and a certain reaper and explosives expert were standing near the refreshments tables.

"Never thought I'd be enjoying wearing dress clothes of any kind." Kord stated, taking a sip of his punch.

"Yep." Ruby added, emphasizing the p with an audible pop, "Although, I'm surprised things worked out between Hailie and Neptune."

"Hey, you know how protective Sean can be of his twin sister." Kord added, "So, I'm not surprised that Sean threatened to turn Neptune's gray matter into house paint."

"That seems, excessive..." Ruby said, trailing off.

While Kord and Ruby were having their conversation, Sean was busy watching everyone enjoying themselves. From Penny doing the robot, to Sun, Blake, Hailie and Neptune hanging out. The latter entertaining the other three with impressions and rather, silly faces. Yet, getting laughter from them regardless.

 _'Jesus Christ, this is amazing.'_ Sean thought, as Claptrap challenged Ren to a dance-off.

"Lie Ren, I challenge you to a dance-off!" Claptrap shouted, challenging team JNPR's resident ninja, who accepted. While that was going on, Sean decided to get some fresh air, he noticed Yang looking over at him with a small smile, nodding at him. The ex-Spetsnaz operative nodding in response, went outside, taking in a breath of the cool night air.

 _'Mom, Taylor, wherever you two are, Hailie and I miss you both. So, so much.'_ Sean thought, not noticing Ruby right behind him.

"Needed some fresh air too?" Ruby asked, making Sean turn around.

"Yeah, among other things." Sean replied.

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"I've been thinking about my older brother and my mom." Sean answered truthfully.

"You don't talk about them much, do you?" Ruby asked.

"No, and it's not that I don't want to, it's just, hard." Sean replied, noticing a figure running along the rooftops, making Ruby look in the same direction.

"Should we investigate?" Ruby asked, "I'll take that as a yes." She added after noticing Sean had left. The young reaper following right behind.

[Outside the CCT Tower]

Cinder, who was dressed as a cat burglar, stealthily approached an armed guard, knife-handing the back of his head, rendering him unconscious. As she was dragging him behind some bushes, she noticed his dog tags had slipped out of his uniform. Upon closer inspection, she immediately snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

"Cinder, what was that noise?" Emerald asked, via Cinder's earbud.

"Yeah, you need to get into the CCT before someone sees you!" Mercury hissed.

"Looks like General Ironwood's forces have been infiltrated by the Lost Legion." Cinder whispered, as two Lance soldiers walked past ( **Author: Just imagine the armor normally worn by the lance mooks in Borderlands 1** ).

"The Lost Legion?!" Emerald hissed through the earbud, making Cinder wince, before cutting off the signal.

Cinder followed the two Lance soldiers into the building, catching the attention of the Atlesian guard stationed there.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." The Atlesian Soldier declared, causing the two Lance soldiers to turn around, as Cinder continues to approach.

"Hey, you heard the guy! Vacate the premises immediately!" A female Lance soldier said, before the Atlesian soldier fired on Cinder, the latter easily overpowering the Atlesian, the two Lance soldiers charging in to assist.

"Goddammit!" The male Lance soldier said, attacking Cinder, and getting his ass kicked.

"Callum! Are you alright?" The female Lance soldier asked, the male Lance soldier slowly getting up.

"J-Jade, g-get out of here!" The male Lance soldier, Callum groaned, before having his head slammed into the ground with a sickening snapping sound coming from his neck.

"C-Callum?" The female Lance soldier, Jade asked, shakily voiced, while Cinder stood there, smirking.

 _'Looks like they were close.'_ Cinder thought, before barely dodging gunfire from Jade.

"YOU BITCH!" Jade shouted, firing both of her pistols at Cinder, who proceeds to dodge the rounds, knocking Jade out instantly.

[Meanwhile, on an elevator...]

Two Atlesian Soldiers are on an elevator, talking about something inconsequential.

"Hey, man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" One guard asked.

Told you.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end." The other guard replied. So, yeah, don't feel bad when these two idiots end up getting their asses kicked by Cinder when she enters the elevator.

[Outside the CCT]

Sean and Ruby made it outside the CCT tower, noticing a guard on the ground.

"Jeez, what happened to him?" Ruby asked, as Sean went over to the guard, and moved his head, hearing a sickeningly squishy sound from the neck.

"His neck was snapped. Poor bastard died instantly." Sean replied, noticing the tags on his body.

"Oh no, that poor guard..." Ruby whined, before Sean grabbed the tags.

"I wouldn't feel too sorry for him." Sean added, "He was Lost Legion."

"Lost Legion?!" Ruby exclaimed, as Sean tapped a set of numbers into his Scroll, summoning Ruby's weapon locker for her.

"Yep, meaning our mystery infiltrator must've guessed that the General's forces have been infiltrated by the Legion." Sean replied, grabbing Reaper's Penance from his ECHO's inventory, the two heading inside.

Inside, they noticed several Atlesian guards knocked, out, along with Jade cradling the body of Callum in her hands.

"Callum, no..." Jade breathed, her helmet off. Showing off her short-cut blonde hair, and green eyes ( **Author: Think of her looking like Riza Hawkeye from Fullmetal Alchemist, but with green eyes.** ). Said eyes had tears running down her face.

"Um, excuse me, miss...?" Ruby asked, getting Jade's attention.

"What? Students? You shouldn't be here!" Jade cried.

"We, we figure we could help." Sean replied, "My name's Sean McAllister, and this is Ruby Rose."

"Wait, McAllister?" Jade asked, under her breath, before composing herself, and standing up. "Yes, forgive me. My name is Lieutenant Commander Jade Hawkeye of the Vytal Lance."

"A pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Commander." Ruby added, "Let's get to the top of the tower."

"Yes." Jade stated, "The infiltrator must've taken the elevator to the top. For what reason, I haven't a clue."

"Well, guess we'll just have to beat the information out of them." Sean stated, both Ruby and Jade nodding in agreement, heading towards the elevator.

[Back with Cinder]

The elevator doors open to show that Cinder was examining a Scroll she grabbed from the two knocked out guards.

"Oh! That's handy." Cinder exclaimed, pocketing the Scroll, walking towards the control consoles.

"A party guest is leaving." Emerald stated over the earbud.

"Which one?" Cinder sighed.

"Ironwood." Emerald answered.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Mercury added, as random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen chess piece, "Should we intervene?" Mercury asked as the other monitors lit up.

"No... we're done here." Cinder replied. As she started to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Jade, Ruby and Sean stepping out of the elevator, brandishing their weapons.

"Hello?" Ruby shouted, stumbling due to her high-heeled shoes, "Is anyone there?"

"I doubt that anyone who broke into the CCT facility would willingly step out after hearing that." Jade responded.

At that, Cinder rose from her hiding place and stepped out towards the trio.

"It's her..." Jade growled, raising her SMG.

"Wait a moment, she looks... familiar..." Sean mused, narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!" Was all Ruby said before Cinder produced a container of ice Dust and sent shards of ice flying at the trio, causing all three to dodge.

"Looks like negotiations have broken down." Sean joked, firing his rifle, Cinder blocking every shot, and it clicks in Sean's mind.

 _'It's that chick from the Bullhead that picked up Torchwick the night I came to Remnant!'_ Sean thought as the elevator sounded, and General Ironwood stepped out of said elevator, when Sean looked back, Cinder had vanished.

"Oh, cockbite!" Sean shouted, later chuckling nervously at the general.

* * *

 **Jesus Christ, I apologize for this being tardy. But, life happened. Also, got Monster Hunter World, got through the main story of Assassin's Creed Origins, the Super Bowl came and went (BTW, Go Eagles!), and yeah, I apologize profusely for the lack of this, and other story updates! I will attempt to make a conscious effort to update much more frequently. Also, for those looking for the team JNPR dance sequence, whoops! Anyway, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you next time! Later!**


	33. Chapter 33: Mission: Start!

***Within the void where Tronmaster and company perform their usual intros and outros, now stands a man, this is the mysterious man from the ending to the latest chapter of Reading RGF. He notices the camera.***

 **Mysterious Stranger: Huh, this is where they do their whole stuff, neat. Anywho, I think it's time I introduce myself properly. *He presses a button on the side of the helmet, making it retract, and his physical features are better shown. His hair is black with red at the tips, his skin complexion is pale, and in terms of physical looks, he resembles Tronmaster. And as stated in Reading RGF, his eyes are silver.**

 **Racer: My name is Racer Rose. I am thee son of Tronmaster and Alicia from the future. And, I'll be doing the intros for Borderlands: Remnant Minds for a bit. Now, I believe disclaimers are in order? Well, here we go. *Ahem* Borderlands is property of Gearbox Software and 2K Games. Megami Tensei, and Persona are property of ATLUS Co., Ltd, and finally, RWBY and all characters and elements are property of Rooster Teeth Productions and the late, great, always amazing Monty Oum. Now, if you'll excuse me *He taps the button again, now on his collar, disguising his voice again* I've got a cameo to make.**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

[Ozpin's office]

[The Next Day]

After the infiltration of the CCT, Ozpin had convened a meeting with General Ironwood, Professor Goodwitch, and someone else via ECHO Hologram, the latter having his figure distorted. And needless to say, Ironwood, wasn't happy.

"They were here..." Ironwood said, raising his voice, "Ozpin, they were HERE!" He shouts, slamming his fist against Ozpin's desk.

"Oh jeez James, I wouldn't have guessed that the enemy infiltrated the CCT, if ONE OF MY OWN MEN WASN'T MURDERED!" Shouted the person on the hologram, his voice being disguised, "No fucking shit they were here James!"

"You weren't the only one to suffer casualties Jupiter." Ironwood replied to the now-named Jupiter.

"No? Were your soldiers killed, and his fiancée forced to explain to her kids why daddy won't be coming home?!" Jupiter shouted back.

"Both of you, please!" Glynda yelled, trying to defuse the situation, when an alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived via elevator.

"Come in." Ozpin said, as Ruby and Sean stepped into the room.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby apologized before continuing, "It wasn't me."

"Nice save Rubes." Sean added sarcastically.

"Sean, Ruby, thank you both for coming. How are you two feeling?" Ozpin asked the two of them.

"Okay, I guess. I think Sean and I'd feel better of our bad-guy-catching record wasn't 0-for-three." Ruby answered, as everyone stared at the two silently.

"Heh, tough crowd." Sean chuckled.

"Sean, Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you two know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Hunter is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could." Ironwood said, praising the two.

"Thank you sir." Sean replied, giving a salute, which the general returned.

"And I have to thank the two of you as well." Jupiter added.

"Thanks. Uh, who are you?" Ruby asked.

"My name's Jupiter, and I'm the leader of the Vytal Lance." Jupiter replied, making Sean squint his eyes.

"So, you're the Lance's leader?" Sean asked.

"That's correct." Jupiter answered.

"How's Jade doing?" Ruby asked, concern for the Lance Lieutenant Commander.

"She's, coping. I'll tell her that you two are thinking of her." Jupiter responded, making the red reaper smile.

"In any event, General Ironwood has already informed of the events that...transpired last night, but now that you two have rested, we were wondering if the two of you had anything to add." Ozpin said.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you two at all?" Glynda asked.

"Well, she reminded me of the chick from the Bullhead." Sean answered, "The night I met Ruby."

"Yeah, except she was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me or Sean. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby added.

"Could she be a Siren?" Jupiter asked, making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"No, if she were a Siren, she would've had the tattoos that marked her Siren status." Sean replied, "And besides, there can only be six Sirens at any given time."

"Oh, I do remember something!" Ruby exclaimed, "General, one of your soldiers was working for the Lost Legion!"

This statement made Ironwood's eyes open in shock.

"Huh, guess you should've headed my warning, James." Jupiter added sarcastically.

 _'I don't know why, but this Jupiter guy seems, familiar.'_ Sean thought, his attention snapping back to the current conversation.

"I'll worry about the Lost Legion later." Ironwood said after a few minutes, "Anyway, embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone."

"Wait, do you think this chick is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang by chance?" Sean asked.

"Perhaps." Jupiter answered, "But there's still some evidence we need to gather to form a solid enough link."

"Actually, I...I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom." Ruby added, making Sean look at her like she's crazy.

"Interesting." Ozpin noted.

"Well, that's certainly, something..." Jupiter mused.

"I thought you said the intruder never-" Glynda started before Ozpin interrupted her.

"Sean, Ruby, thank you both for your cooperation. Why don't the two of you go and spend time with your friends? You have a big day ahead." Ozpin said as both Sean and Ruby were leaving.

"Any time." Ruby replied as her and Sean were leaving.

"And Miss Rose, Mister McAllister, please try and be... discreet about this matter, if you could." Jupiter added.

"Can do." Sean replied, the elevator closed.

As soon as the elevator closed, the four resumed their conversation.

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood said, as Glynda began growling in frustration.

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!?" Glynda growled, "You treat ever situation like it's a contest of measuring di-!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin shouted, cutting her off.

"Well, he does." Glynda huffed as Jupiter sighed.

"Look James, she's right." Jupiter added, "As much as I, and I assume Oz as well, would like to end this mess once and for all, just sending in ships like you're the Empire isn't going to solve this."

"Jupiter's right." Ozpin said, "We must remember that this goes beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon."

"Yeah, if this is the plan of some master tactician, of which we don't know the last move of, we need to exercise caution. That means that we can't cause a panic."

"Ozpin, I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is really to hold the defenses and wait-!" Ironwood started, before Jupiter cut him off.

"For God's sake James! That's not it!" Jupiter shouted, his voice disguiser short circuiting ( **A/N: From now on, imagine him sounding like Troy Baker. Hell, imagine Jupiter's voice earlier sounding like Troy Baker's voice distorted.** ), "We're GENERALS. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

After a few minutes, Ironwood sighed, and said, "Very well. But what's YOUR plan Taylor?"

"Yes, I'm wondering that myself." Glynda mused.

"I'll send myself and a few of my men to Mountain Glenn as a scouting force. And if team RWBY and my siblings decide to show up, well, I wanted to let them know I was alive for some time now." Taylor replied, and it's at this moment, the hologram took a proper form. Showing a man of about 21 years of age, and he was six foot, four inches. And, despite the ECHO hologram being blue, his eye color was hazel, his hair dark brown, and his skin complexion pale. His outfit consists of a black jumpsuit with various pieces of light silver colored armor. He also wore a dark gray treanchcoat. and on his hips were two pistols. This was Taylor McAllister, older brother of Sean and Hailie, and commanding officer of the Vytal Lance.

"Good luck then, Taylor. And Godspeed." Ozpin said, cutting off the communication.

[Team RWBY's Dorm]

[Sean's P.O.V.]

After mine and Ruby's chat with Ozpin, Goodwitch, Ironwood and the leader of the damn Lance, Ruby and I were dragged into team RWBY's dorm, which we explained everything that happened to not only the rest of RWBY, but Hailie, Matthias, Talia, Kord, Delilah and Bruticus.

"That was a risky move." Weiss said after our explanation.

"No, I think you two handled it well." Blake added.

"I hope so." Ruby sighed.

"In any event, Sean, you actually talked to the Lance's leader?" Talia asked, and of course I nodded in response.

"And to actually think, it's the same Lance that had people like Commandant Steele and General Knox on their payroll." Delilah added.

"I'm sure everything will be alright guys." Yang added, turning to Ruby, "Oh, I know what'll cheer you up Ruby!" She then produced a cylindrical package the size of her forearm.

"Jesus, that thing's huge!" Kord noted.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" Yang exclaimed.

"Aww, you guys got a package from your dad. That's sweet!" Hailie cooed, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Ruby shouted, zooming over to Yang and wrapping herself around her, trying to take said cylinder. Which then opens, as another cylinder, one that was hairy and black fell out onto the floor and started to shake, eventually, turning into a, corgi? Okay...so myself and the others leaned closer, staring at it.

"What the-?" Was all Bruticus got out as the corgi barked twice. Weiss, Blake, and, well most of us reacted with great shock. Ruby and Yang, on the other hand, reacted with excitement. Ruby actually began jumping in the air and shouting the dog's name.

"ZWEI!" Ruby yelled in excitement."

"He sent a DOG?" Blake asked, still in shock, and partially in fear.

"In the mail?" Weiss asked as well.

"H-how? Wh-why? Th-this... THIS BREAKS EVERY CONCEIVABLE LAW OF PHYSICS!" Kord exclaimed, clutching his head in confusion.

"What the fuck?" Hailie asked, completely bewildered.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time." Yang explained.

"Your father, or the dog?" Matthias deadpanned, as Blake was suddenly on Ruby's bunk.

"Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling...MUTT is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh yes he IS, yes he IS! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss said, shifting from her normal 'Ice Queen' attitude, into baby talk.

"Aww, he's so damn CUTE!" Hailie cooed.

"And, another two fall victim to the corgi's cuteness." Yang joked.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake deadpanned.

"Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?" Glynda said over the intercom.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss noted as Ruby set Zwei down, who then proceeded to bark at poor Blake, who's still on Ruby's bunk.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang added, as Zwei arrived in front of Yang, "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." She finished, as dozens of cans of dog food spilled out of the small package, and piling up around Zwei.

"Um, Kord?" Matthias asked, as we all looked to Kord. The poor guy's eyes had become blank white circles, and he literally had smoke come out of his ears.

"Jesus." Talia muttered.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked as a can opener fell out, bouncing off Zwei's head.

"Well, that settles it! Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said as everyone began to leave.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends. I can't wait to see you." Weiss added, talking to Zwei as she left, her speech turning into baby talk.

 _'Dammit, that's a cute pooch.'_ I thought as we left to head to the amphitheater.

[Beacon Amphitheater]

We finally made it to the amphitheater, and Ruby was wearing a, large backpack? Not exactly out of character for her, but still odd. Anyway, Goodwitch got out attention.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Goodwitch said, letting Ozpin have the floor.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of self-expression. And as you are all aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And this was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said, in a speech that was MUCH more uplifting than his speech from the beginning of the year, as students began to file out of the amphitheater.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang added.

"Solid enough plan." Kord deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Let's check "search and destroy"!" Weiss added, as we approached a hologram screen."

"Interesting. Quadrant 5 needs Grimm to be cleared out." Matthias noted.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake said.

"Sounds perfect!" Yang exclaimed as Ruby entered her team name, as Hailie uploaded our profiles into the screen. Which then said that us as first years aren't allowed to take this mission.

"Damn." Hailie cursed.

"Any other ideas?" Matthias asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby suggested.

"What is this, a Loony Tunes cartoon?" Talia asked.

"Well, that's one option." Ozpin added, suddenly appearing.

"Jesus Christ!" Matthias shouted, clutching his chest.

"Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you eleven will make your way there no matter which job you take." Ozpin added, making everyone glare at Ruby and myself. Ruby nervously rubs her head, while I innocently whistle.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked.

"We're boned." I muttered.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wondered why witnesses reported seeing robots, rose petals, and bullet casings in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin continued.

 _"Wait a sec, Ruby wasn't anywhere NEAR Junior's club.'_ I thought.

"Um...well..." Ruby muttered.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin finished, as he selected something on his Scroll, letting us go on the mission.

"We won't let you down." Ruby said gratefully.

"Yeah, thank you, professor." I added.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you this far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck." Ozpin finished/

After Ozpin's "pep talk," We all made our way outside, on our way to the airship that'll take us to Quadrant 5.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said dejectedly.

"But it's the truth, Sunfire." I added, comforting Yang.

"It's gonna be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's see, there's four Huntresses in training, six human Vault Hunters, and a reprogrammed Hyperion Loader Bot. We'll be good." Hailie noted.

Then a student ran past us, shoving into Delilah, making the Pandoran sniper growl.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!" Said jackass shouted, and lo and behold, the second-years were back.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake asked Velvet, walking up to the rabbit Faunus.

"I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet replied with, what looked like a blush.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" Weiss asked, concern showing.

"Nothing happened. It was just...there were just so many..." Velvet answered, trailing off, making us worried, "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right." Yang added.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet asked.

"You too Velvs." Hailie answered as Velvet ran off.

"We can do this. We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now." Ruby stated.

"That's the attitude of a Vault Hunter right there." Talia added.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Yang added. But, unfortunately, our excitement would go down a huge percentage by WHO we were shadowing.

"Why, hello everyone! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck asked, and I could only say one thing.

"Oh, crapbaskets."

* * *

 ***A vortex opens, revealing Tronmaster and Racer, the latter having a look of embarrassment on his face.***

 **Tronmaster: *To Racer* Do you really want to handle the intros and outros for this, and other stories, while I work on catching up?**

 ***Racer proceeds to nod meekly.***

 **Tronmaster: Okay, just checking. *To camera* I apologize for this taking so long. And for the even longer delay in other stories. But, life happens. Anyway, Racer, you wanna do this?**

 **Racer: Yep. So, next chapter: our heroes head to Mountain Glenn! Oh God, I do not pity them. So, don't forget to read and review, and we'll see you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34:Siblings Reunited

**Tronmaster: Hey, apologies for this being so late, but life. Not to mention I got the new chapter of RWBY: General's Remnant out, so, yeah. Trying to get back into a sort of groove.**

 **Alicia: Anyway, it's mission time! Off to Mountain Glenn. *Enthusiasm dies* Yay...**

 **Tronmaster: Disclaimers first! *Ahem* Borderlands, and all related material is property of Gearbox Software and Take-Two Interactive. Persona, Shin Megami Tensei and all related material is property of ATLUS Co,. Ltd. And finally, RWBY and all related elements are property of Rooster Teeth Production.**

 **Alicia: Let's go!**

 **EDIT: Delay was, longer than anticipated.**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

Team RWBY, plus six of our seven intrepid Vault Hunters all still had horrified expressions plastered on their faces. And, considering who their guide is, who can blame them?

"P-professor Oobleck?" Talia stuttered, as the reality of the situation finally made itself clear, and Oobleck began to talk fast, as per the norm.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, students, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship, donated by our allies from the Vytal Lance. And..." Oobleck said at rapid pace, zooming right in front of Talia, in her face, "It's DOCTOR Oobleck. I didn't earn the PhD for FUN, thank you very much!" He finished, quickly backing away.

"What the..." Delilah sighed, looking at her friends.

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind!" Oobleck stated, "...schedule!" He, finished, asshole, zipping towards the airship, where it's now that Sean notices the insignia of the Vytal Lance on it ( **Imagine it looking similar to the insignia of the Vytal Festival, but with the sword in the center being replaced by a Lance, said Lance having a Vault symbol at the center.** ) and a familiar-looking cobra painted near the cockpit.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby said, acting as positive as before, only to change to be as depressed as the others.

"Jesus Christ. This'll be a long week." Hailie muttered.

"Save the world?" Nora shouted, making our eleven heroes turn around to see Team JNPR walking up to them.

"And speaking of crazy..." Kord whispered, only for Matthias to elbow him in the side.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt...sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, REN..." Nora said, acting dramatically, Ren, for his part, crossed his arms and turned away.

"Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Jaune asked the group.

"Nowhere, just outside the kingdom, is all." Delilah replied nonchalantly.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora exclaimed excitedly.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha added.

"Dope." Sean responded.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren finished.

"Guess you guys are stuck on Claptrap detail." Kord snorted.

"Sweet! Then he, and them can party with us tonight!" Shouted Neptune, as he and Sun walked towards the group, "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"Nerd." Talia deadpanned, while Jaune is awestruck.

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun added, as Hailie snorted in an unladylike manner.

"Sun, you and Neptune are hanging out with a bunch of Vault Hunters, expect to get shot at about 1,000 times more than usual." Matthias deadpanned, as Oobleck appeared from the airship.

"Four minutes, students!" Oobleck called out, as the others smiled awkwardly at our heroes.

"Well, uh... Wish us luck!" Ruby said, as the friends disbanded, the eleven finally heading off on their mission.

We cut to the airship, now flying over buildings and streets, the pilots talking over their closed comm channels.

"Gotta admit doc, never saw you as a fighter." Talia admitted, trying to initiate small talk.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck answered, as Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked, as the others looked at her.

"Those are truffles." Blake answered, leaning over.

"Like the sprout?" Ruby asked, scratching her head in befuddlement.

"Those are Brussels." Yang answered, also leaning over. Sean and Hailie trying to contain their laughter.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular...assignment!" Oobleck continued.

"Plus, we've got a walking, talking, shooting sonar beacon with us." Matthias noted, making Oobleck nod in agreement.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked, as Delilah facepalmed.

"Why, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager." Oobleck said, turning sharply on Weiss.

"And that means..?" Weiss trailed off.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck added, as the mood went somber for a moment.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby answered simply.

"Sorry guys, but we kinda missed the history lecture the rest of y'all got, mind filling us in?" Kord asked.

"Mountain Glenn was meant to be an expansion of Vale, an attempt to break out of the natural borders of the kingdom." Sean answered.

"Unfortunately, it was overrun by the Grimm, and disconnected from the rest of the city." Hailie added.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake finished.

"Precisely!" Oobleck said, adjusting his glasses and smiling.

Meanwhile, on a ridge overlooking the failed settlement of Mountain Glenn, a platoon of Lost Legion troopers were surveying the landscape, as the airship our heroes passed by.

"Commander, we picked up an anomaly on the scanners." One Lost Legion scout said to his superior, walking up to him.

"What sort of anomaly, corporal?" The Commander asked, as the corporal fumbled a datapad.

"W-well sir, our scanners detected several ECHO signals passing by. Most of them belonging to the Vault Hunters." The corporal answered.

"The ones who disrupted our operations at the dock weeks back?" The Commander asked, the corporal nodding in conformation, "Was there anything else on the scanners?"

"Yes sir, Aura signatures. Five of them to be precise." The corporal replied, less nervous than before, "We believe that four of them are those brats who're friends with the Vault Hunters."

"Well, we've been meaning to test out some new toys, eh corporal?" The Commander chuckled, the corporal smiling under his helmet.

"Yes sir. I'll get the others ready." The corporal responded, moving to gather the other Legionaries.

"You do that corporal, you do that..." The Commander said, chuckling to himself, as he looked over to a set of ammo cans, all of them labeled in bright red, 'AURA PIERCERS'.

[Back with our heroes...]

The airship carrying our heroes came in over a spot of abandoned street, hovering over the LZ, Sean and company waiting for the go-ahead to jump.

"Alright, we're here. Now, after you guys get off, we're out of here." The pilot, a female newt Faunus said over the roar of the engines, "Don't wanna be here any longer than we need."

"Understood Flight Lieutenant, it won't take long to finish our reconnaissance." Oobleck replied.

"Anyway, if you absolutely NEED to bug out, call me on the ECHO net, CCT's too unreliable outside the kingdom." The pilot added, "Callsign's Cobra 1-1, savvy?"

"Yes ma'am." Sean said, giving a two-fingered salute.

"Wait, how exactly-" Was all Ruby got out, as the co-pilot shoved her, and the others, sans Oobleck out of the gunship.

"Happy hunting!" The co-pilot shouted, with a hearty chuckle, the airship taking off, only for a rocket to hit it, the co-pilot barely noticing as he was completely consumed by a fireball, the airship lurching to the side.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Matthias shouted, as the group ducked.

"Shit! Jessop!" Thee pilot shouted, barely regaining control of the gunship.

"Cobra 1-1! Are you alright?" Delilah asked.

"Ugh! Co-pilot's dead, listen, you guys need to get somewhere safe, the commotion-" Was all the pilot got out, as another rocket slammed right into the cockpit, killing the pilot, and causing the airship to crash.

"Hit the dirt!" Talia shouted, as everyone got out of the way of crashing airship.

"COBRA 1-1!" Sean yelled, as everyone looked at the wreckage, right before gunfire erupted around them.

"JESUS!" Kord shouted.

"FUCK!" Hailie yelled.

"AMBUSH!" Matthias cried out.

"Get to cover!" Oobleck ordered, the group doing just that, but not before a stray bullet nicked Weiss in the shoulder.

"OW!" Weiss cried out, griping her left shoulder, dropping Myrtenaster on the ground.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, running to grab both her partner, and her weapon, getting the young heiress behind cover.

"Ok, what the hell is happening?!" Yang shrieked, as Sean and the others returned fire.

"Guess the White Fang knew we were coming." Blake mumbled, performing first aid on Weiss' shoulder.

"Doubt it." Matthias replied, continuing to focus on the firefight.

"Yeah, and unless the Grimm learned how to use firearms, we can rule them out." Kord added, firing a rocket at the building where the gunfire was coming from.

All the while, Delilah was taking pot-shots from a vantage point she had located, when she noticed something.

"Oh, mother of Crawmerax!" She yelled, quickly contacting the others, "Guys, it's not Fang, it's the Legion!"

"The Legion?!" Hailie shouted, as she noticed more Legion soldiers coming out of the building, making her curse inwardly.

"Sean, I don't know if we can hold out here!" Talia said, her hands shaking slightly, making the young Vault Hunter sigh, before putting two fingers to his ear.

While that was going on, a platoon of Lance soldiers was patrolling nearby, led by Taylor, his helmet underneath his arm, until suddenly, the Lance Corporal (heh) ran up to Taylor.

"General McAllister, sir, there's a distress signal over the ECHO net." The Lance Corporal said, causing the entire platoon to halt, much to the chagrin of the rest.

"Can it people." Taylor chided, "Corporal, patch the distress signal through." He added, the Lance Corporal doing that.

"Mayday! Mayday! Is there anyone on this frequency?! This is Beacon student Sean McAllister, my friends and I are pinned down in the Mountain Glenn ruins by Lost Legion soldiers! Huntress Weiss Schnee is wounded, our pilot is KIA!" Sean shouted, before he was cut off by an explosion.

"Sir, what should we do?" Asked a Lance trooper to Taylor, who was completely silent.

"Uh, sir?" Asked another trooper, as Taylor began to tap his fingers against his helmet. And, after several seconds, he spoke.

"LANCEMEN!" Taylor shouted, causing the platoon to stand at attention, "Ready your weapons, and check your Auras! We've got some Beacon students to save! Oorah?"

"OORAH!" The Lance platoon shouted, marching forward, as Taylor put his helmet on.

 _'Sean, Hailie, hang on guys, big brother's coming!'_ Taylor thought, drawing his pistols, and moving with the rest of his platoon.

[Back to the battle]

"OH SHIT!" Kord shouted, barely avoiding a grenade from a Legion grenadier, said grenade destroying a chunk of wall.

"Kord! Are you okay?" Ruby asked, rushing over to the explosive expert.

"Yeah, frigging peachy-CHRIST ALIVE!" Kord replied, only to be hit by a bullet in his arm.

"KORD!" Sean yelled, firing back at the Legion.

Gunfire could be heard across the entire area in and around Mountain Glenn, with even the local Grimm steering clear of the battle for now, waiting to strike at the weakened victor. Unfortunately for our heroes, the Legion began to encircle their position. Forcing the group into an abandoned clothing store.

"Ya know, I was hoping to fight Grimm. Not. The. Lost Legion." Talia complained, as she fired at two Legion troopers, killing them instantly.

"Well, encountering hostile human enemies is part of the job description." Oobleck replied, as a familiar ball of fur appeared out of Ruby's backpack.

"Zwei! Now's not the time!" Ruby chided, as the gunfire suddenly stopped.

"Hey guys, the gunfire stopped." Kord squeaked.

"Yeah, we kinda noticed, smart-ass." Hailie mumbled, as the group stepped outside, only to see the sight of a bunch of dead Legion soldiers, and Lance troopers standing victorious over their adversaries.

"Holy shit." Matthias breathed, as the Lance now took notice of the group.

"Is there a Sean McAllister here?" One of the Lance troopers asked, as Sean stepped forward.

"That would be I." Sean replied, "Thanks for the help."

"Don't thank us, thank our boss, he's the one that delayed our leave." One Lance Sergeant mumbled, as the leader, Taylor, unknown to either of his siblings, stepped forward, helmet on, and barrels smoking.

"Well, looks like you guys were in quite the-" Taylor got out, his voice disguised, as he then noticed the nasty looks from Sean and Hailie, "What?"

"Where did you get the helmet?" Sean asked venomously, Hailie giving the Lance leader the same death glare.

"Guys, what're you doing?" Kord asked nervously.

"We won't ask again." Hailie spat, "Where. Did. You. Get. That helmet?" She added, emphasizing every word.

 _'Never thought I'd have to resort to the nickname Sean and I had for Hailie as kids, but, here we go.'_ Taylor thought, "Well, you should know how I got it, especially since I let you draw on it, Hale storm."

"Hale storm?" Weiss asked in confusion, as both McAllister twins looked puzzled.

"Hailie's nickname from when we were kids." Sean answered.

 _'The only people who have EVER called me by that godawful nickname were Sean, mom, Yuri, Ajax and...'_ Hailie thought, before realization hit her like a flaming train car, "Oh my God..."

"Hailie, is something-" Sean got out, before Hailie interrupted him.

"Taylor?!" Hailie cried out, as Sean looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Sean asked, as Taylor took off his helmet.

"Glad to see you're just as observant as ever Hales." Taylor said, finally removing his helmet, "Glad to see you two."

"Oh my God..." Sean breathed, tears welling up in both his and Hailie's eyes.

"TAYLOR!" Hailie shouted, running towards her big brother, tackling him in a hug.

"Missed you too Hailie." Taylor said, "Well Sean, why don't you join us?" Taylor asked his younger brother, who, without hesitation, joined in on the hug.

"Y-you jackass." Sean squeaked, tears rolling down his face.

"God, I missed you guys so much." Taylor said.

"We missed you too bro." Hailie replied, as the three siblings broke off the hug.

"Aww, this is adorable." Delilah said, cooing at the sweet reunion between the three siblings, when a Beowolf roared, ruining the moment.

"FUCK OFF ASSHAT!" The McAllister siblings shouted, drawing their pistols and filling the Grimm with lead, Sean and Taylor's pistols blowing its head off, the Beowolf dropping dead.

"Jesus, overkill much?" Talia muttered.

"No such thing" Hailie proclaimed as Oobleck coughed.

"Glad to see you again Taylor." Oobleck said, as the Lance medic finished stitching Weiss' wound.

"Likewise Barty." Taylor replied, as another Lance soldier ran up to him.

"Sir, gunship wing Manticore just radioed in, they're on their way for extraction." The Lance soldier reported, Taylor nodding in response.

"Understood." Taylor said, as Sean and Hailie looked at their brother, "Well, I'd offer you guys a lift, but Oobleck would scold me."

"Correct!" Oobleck noted, "And, as much as I would allow you and your siblings the chance to catch up, I'm afraid we're currently embroiled within our mission."

"Fair enough." Taylor sighed, "When you guys get back, we'll catch up, ok?"

"Ok." Hailie confirmed, "We'll hold you to it."

"Gotcha, be safe." Taylor said, giving Hailie a hug.

"You too bro." Sean replied, fist-bumping his older brother, just as the gunships set down.

"My God, they got here quick." Talia said, flabbergasted.

"Oh, by the way, General Ironwood is in town." Sean noted as Taylor boarded the gunship.

"I heard, gonna have to give him an earful later." Taylor grumbled, "Anyway, good luck on your mission guys!"

"Thanks bro!" Hailie called back.

"Oh, and Ruby and Yang?" Taylor asked, getting the attention of the Rose-Xiao Long siblings, "Thanks for taking care of Sean and Hailie!"

* * *

 **No excuse, this was late. Life. Won't explain further. Donn't forget to read and review, and be good people.**


	35. Chapter 35: Blakes on a Train

***A massive sonic boom erupts, and Racer appears, although, this time, he has company. A man, a year older than him, standing at six foot three, with long red hair, tied up in the back, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. His attire consists of armor with a white and gold color, and a war ax with a curve on the blade, and a jewel in it. This is Racer's older half-brother, Jesse, the future son of Anna. And he looked at his brother with an irritated look.***

 **Jesse: Why exactly am I here?**

 **Racer: Dad and my mom are focused on some secret project, and-oh shit! Dude, we're on!**

 **Jesse: Fuck! Um, no time for disclaimers! *Runs off in a panic.***

 **Racer: Dammit Jess! You know I can run faster than light! *Runs after his brother.**

* * *

[No P.O.V.]

After reuniting with their older sibling, Sean and Hailie, along with the rest of their posse had begun to clear out any Grimm in the area, all the while, Oobleck was, at best, interrogating everyone, sans the McAllister twins and Ruby, who was using Crescent Rose to tease Zwei with, a whole turkey? At least until Oobleck looked at her, causing the young Huntress to quickly sheathe Crescent Rose.

"Sorry! Uh... Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asked nervously, as Sean face-palmed.

"Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark son." Oobleck answered, tossing his bag to Kord, the latter stumbling slightly, "You eight, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Ruby, Sean, Hailie, come." Oobleck finished, the three mentioned individuals following.

The trio began walking away from their comrades, not noticing their faces. Knowing what Oobleck will ask them.

 _'Wonder why the Doc wanted to separate Sean, Ruby and I from the others?'_ Hailie thought, as the three of them, plus Oobleck rounded the corner of a building, causing the three young Hunters look in awe.

"Whaaa..." Ruby said, flabbergasted, whilst Sean whistled in amazement. They looked out towards a wide forest stretching below the ruin, and in the midst of it, a line of elephant-like Grimm marching through the trees.

"What in God's name is that?!" Hailie shouted in shock.

"That, my dear girl, is a Grimm." Oobleck answered, causing the young Siren to adopt a shocked expression.

"Let's kill it." Ruby declared, grabbing Crescent Rose, before Sean put his hand in front of her.

"Hold your fire, cowgirl. Unfortunately, you'd only be pissing off a Grimm of that size by using Crescent Rose." Sean explained, before Ruby could question him.

"Crude, but correct, nonetheless." Oobleck replied, as Hailie knelt down.

"But... What if it attacks us?" Ruby asked, as Hailie gave a puzzled look.

"She's right." Hailie said, agreeing with the young leader of team RWBY.

"Hailie, Ruby, fret not; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Students, not every Grimm is mindless. You see, the Grimm you three see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in between killing humans, and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." Oobleck explained, as one of the Goliaths looked towards the four hunters, its eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

"Well, that's slightly terrifying." Hailie muttered.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Ruby asked, slightly worried.

"Waiting." Oobleck replied simply, as the Goliath turned its head, forward again, moving on with its kin. Oobleck turning around and walking away.

"Doctor Oobleck?" Sean asked, as Ruby turned around, and putting Crescent Rose away, her and Hailie not moving.

"Hmm?" Oobleck replied.

"I've been curious about something." Sean responded, as Oobleck stopped walking, looking back at Sean.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your friends, as well as the other members of team RWBY all day?" Oobleck asked.

"Not really. I was actually wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?" Sean replied with a question of his own.

"Yeah, I'm kinda curious about that, too." Ruby responded, Hailie nodding in agreement.

"Look around and tell me what you three see." Oobleck replied, as the trio looked around.

"Lots of destroyed buildings, empty streets, and an overwhelming sense of dread?" Hailie answered.

"I see lives that could have been saved." Oobleck answered, as he continued to walk, with Sean and Ruby beside him, Hailie and Zwei behind, "As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able of to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could've been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and LEARN from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger." Oobleck added, stopping for his last answer, "Ruby, Sean, Hailie, I am a Huntsman, because there is noting else in the world I would rather be." Oobleck finished, as he continued walking.

"Sean, it's Matthias, we've got a base camp set up, warm fire and everything." Matthias said over the ECHO line.

"Got it, thanks Matthias." Sean replied, as the three Hunters in training followed Oobleck.

[Back with the others...]

"I can't believe we didn't find ANYTHING..." Yang sighed as her and the others had finished setting up a fire in the building Oobleck had pointed to, with most of the group either huddled around it, or standing up.

"Well, at least we've got shelter, and a fire." Kord noted, as Delilah nodded.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake replied, as Talia began popping her knuckles.

"Luck not being on our side is typical for Vault Hunters." Talia added, as Weiss spoke up.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said, going off-topic.

"Pardon?" Delilah asked, confused.

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." Weiss replied.

"Yeah, I understand." Matthias added, trying to comfort the heiress.

"I think you shouldn't be focused on Oobleck's questions, and stay focused on the current objective." Bruticus said, "And besides, you've got the tournament to look forward to, after the completion of this mission." Bruticus finished, somehow, lifting everyone's spirits, at least for a while.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" Oobleck shouted as he rushed into the room.

"Fire!" Ruby yelled, coming out from behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei, "So... warm..."

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck said, as excitable as normal.

"Yo." Ruby replied simply, lifting an arm while still looking into the fire.

"I'll watch our entrance." Sean added, as Oobleck rushed off.

"Yo Sean, did, Oobleck ask you Ruby or Hailie any questions?" Matthias asked, as Sean looked at his friend with mild concern.

"No, but we're aware he interrogated you guys." Sean answered honestly, making Matthias nod.

"Fair enough." Matthias replied, walking back towards the others.

 _'I just hope we don't have to spend another second in this godforsaken wasteland.'_ Sean thought, looking at the bits of Mountain Glenn from his position.

[Back in Vale]

[Taylor P.O.V.]

 _'Nice night tonight.'_ I thought, looking out at the Vale skyline from Beacon's dock, as several airships, both James' and mine patrolling the skies, _'But, in my honest opinion, nothing compares to your stunning eyes, my little snowbird.'_ I took out my Scroll, and after going through my photo gallery, until I stopped on one of myself and Winter in Mistral, with Winter wearing a blue and white yukata with a lily flower pattern.

"It's quite a sight to see, isn't it?" James asked, walking next to me, arms behind his back.

"Yep." I replied, putting my Scroll away, "Seems like I'm not the only one having trouble sleeping."

"Arm was acting up." Jame responded, gripping his shoulder with one hand.

"If you ever need a new arm James..." I said, trailing off, "What's on your mind?"

"I've trusted him for years. You, me and Glynda all have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark." James replied, and I knew that I was in for a small argument.

"Don't be a dumbass! You know damn well that WE'RE not the ones in the dark!" I shot back as James laughed humorously.

"That makes it WORSE! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively." James said.

"Look, you're a good person James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, despite strong protests. It's easily one of your admirable traits." I responded, "But it's damn time you stopped talking about trust, and start practicing what you preach. I question some of Oz's methods, but ultimately, I trust him. Plus, Ozpin has experience that the rest of u sorely lack. And, I think that's worth noting." I replied, walking back towards my room.

[Back in Mountain Glenn...]

[No P.O.V.]

[The Last of Us OST: "Main Theme" by Gustavo Santaolalla]

While Taylor and Ironwood had their chat, our heroes were still at their campsite, Ruby watching tiredly via Crescent Rose, and Sean still watching the entrance. Sean trying his best not to fall asleep, rubbing his eyes. While he's doing that, the other were laying down, weapons nearby in case of an attack. Oobleck resting higher up. And, while the others, sans Bruticus, having their eyes closed. But, Delilah is the first to stop pretending.

"Yo, Talia, you awake?" Delilah asked her Elpis-raised friend.

"Yeah, can't sleep." Talia replied, "Hey, Del, why exactly did Oobleck ask us all those questions?"

"I don't know, but it's kind of getting me on edge." Delilah admitted, "But, maybe Oobleck was, curious."

"You guys actually believe that?" Yang asked, having the same thoughts as the two.

"I dunno, what about you guys?" Delilah asked back, Blake nodding no.

"Weiss, you wake?" Talia asked, as Matthias opened his eyes.

"Of course I'm awake! You all are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Weiss replied with a somber expression.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake snarked.

"My family owns a pizzeria." Kord said suddenly, "When I initially began to apply for a position at Torgue, my parents were, not happy. They said that if I were to accept a position at Torgue, they would disown me immediately. And when they saw my acceptance, they tossed me out almost immediately. Barely giving me any clothes."

"Oh my God." Weiss gasped.

"My upbringing was, rather similar to Weiss'." Matthias said, adding his two cents, "Except that my father and step-mother were drunken fops. Most of my family were the worst. Except my Aunt Aurelia and Uncle Alistair."

"Ironic, considering how Aunt Aurelia treats Uncle Alistair." Talia joked.

"Anyway, after I went to Pandora, I was dropped from my father's will by my bitch of my step-mother. But frankly, I don't care." Matthias added.

"We're all a bunch of odd cases, aren't we?" Hailie asked, finally joining the conversation.

"Yep. But, hey, this is the job we chose. some people have a romanticized vision of being a Hunter. But, at the end of the day, we've got a job to protect the world. And whatever our own personal dreams are, they come second." Delilah said voicing everyone's thoughts. All the while, Oobleck was smiling.

[End OST]

After some time, Yang and Matthias had taken up watch, allowing Sean and Ruby the chance to rest. Sean, however, was tossing and turning due to his nightmares. Finally waking up in a cold sweat.

"Jesus..." Sean muttered, as Zwei woke up, and stood up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Ruby muttered, before the corgi ran off, causing Sean to look at the scene,

"Zwei, where're you going boy?" Sean asked, running after Ruby and Zwei, following them outside.

"Sean, did I wake you?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend.

"Nah, nightmares did." Sean replied, looking around, "Zwei! Where are you boy?"

"Zwei!" Ruby called out, as the duo of Sean and Ruby spotted Zwei urinating on some ruins.

"Heh, guess Zwei just needed to use the bathroom." Sean laughed, as Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!" Ruby chided, as Zwei simply barked in reply.

"What was that?" Asked a White Fang guard, causing Ruby and Sean to his behind some ruins.

"What was what?" Asked another WF guard.

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." The first guard replied, turning to his comrade.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." The second WF guard said.

"Yeah, plus, rumors said that both the Lance and the Legion are operating here, I don't want to be here when those two get into a firefight." The first WF guard added, making his comrade nod in agreement, the two walking away, Ruby, Sean and Zwei sneaking around, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, Ruby and Sean hiding behind a corner, Ruby holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby told her dog, as the sound of the door closing echoed out, causing Zwei to bark.

"Alright! Looks like we've found the Fang's hideout!" Sean said, excitement evident in his voice, Ruby bringing out her Scroll, trying to call the others, only for the screen saying 'Low Signal.'

"Aw man! Come on guys, we gotta tell the others!" Ruby shouted, Sean nodding in agreement. The trio ran down the street, however, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sank before caving in. Sean managing to jump out of the way, Ruby however, only managing to toss Zwei back up, the young reaper falling down into the depths.

"RUBY!" Sean shouted, as he readied a flare, grabbing Crescent Rose, which had landed next to the hole, "Zwei, boy, listen, I need you to get Yang and the others. Think you can do that?" He asked, the corgi whimpering in confirmation. "It'll be ok Zwei. I'll get Ruby back." He finished, shooting his flare into the sky.

 _'Hopefully Hailie and the others managed to hear that.'_ Sean thought, firing his grapple hook at a nearby ruined building, finding that it can hold his weight.

"Awesome." Sean said to himself as he noticed Zwei running off, "Hang on Rubes, I'm on my way." Sean muttered, descending into the depths of Mountain Glenn.

After several seconds, he lands on a building up against a cavern wall. Disengaging the grapple hook, he looked around to notice a cave filled with ruined buildings.

"Oh my God." Sean muttered to himself, as he noticed several White Fang guards, and in their grip was Ruby. "Oh shit." Sean cursed, deciding to follow the grunts, hopefully, without alerting them.

[Back at the camp...]

"Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?" Yang asked, trying to get Weiss up for her watch only to notice that Ruby was gone.

"Yeah, Sean's gone too." Matthias noted, when all of a sudden a loud whine was heard, followed by the light of a red signal flare.

"The hell?" Kord asked.

"Was that Sean's flare?" Hailie added, when Zwei came running into the room, barking his little head off.

"Zwei? What's wrong boy?" Talia asked the poor corgi, as Oobleck came forward.

"Grab your weapons! Sean and Ruby may be in trouble." Oobleck said with a firm tone.

[Back underneath Mountain Glenn]

Sean had followed the two WF guards dragging Ruby through the underground city. All around, Sean could notice the White Fang at work, using Paladins to carry large shipping containers on board a train.

 _'Holy fucking asscrackers, that's a lot of gorram ordinance.'_ Sean thought as he noticed that the guards had stopped.

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" One of the guards shouted at one of the railcars.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." Torchwick replied, answering the now-named Perry.

"Uh, it's a little girl?" Perry replied awkwardly, as Sean grabbed his rifle.

"That would be bad." Torchwick answered, leaning out of the doorway, noticing Ruby.

 _'Well, guess we found Torchwick.'_ Sean thought, as he noticed Roman throwing Ruby across the floor, making the Vault Hunter scowl.

"Wow! You are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of your." Torchwick laughed, as Sean just walked forward.

"Really? I wouldn't have guess you'd identify as a weed!" Sean joked, finally making his presence known.

'Sean!" Ruby shouted, as Torchwick scowled.

"Well, my day went from bad, to good, then right back to terrible." Torchwick growled.

"You know what I think will make you feel better?" Sean asked rhetorically, "A prison makeover! I'm sure you'd look great in an orange jumpsuit." He joked, making some of the WF grunts chuckle.

"Everyone's a comedian." Roman sneered, as a massive explosion sounded, giving Ruby the opportunity to bolt towards Sean, "Oh, what the..." Roman got out, before another series of explosions rocked the cave.

"What the hell was that?!" One WF grunt shouted, as gunfire was heard erupting.

"That, would be our cue to get the hell outta dodge." Sean answered, handing Ruby Crescent Rose, the two ran towards their comrades, who they saw running around the corner.

"Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train." Roman ordered at a WF member.

"But, we're not-" Was all the Fang member said, before his brains were splattered all over Torchwick's face.

 _'Guess this is my cue.'_ Roman thought, as he noticed the Lost Legion now entering the fray.

Back with Sean and Ruby, they managed to reunite with their friends, Ruby jumping into her sister's arms.

"Ruby! Sean!" Yang yelled, as everyone had a look of relief on their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Weiss asked.

"We're fine! But that's not important!" Sean replied, "Torchwick and the White Fang have loaded a ton of ordinance onto a train!"

"What kind of ordinance are we talking about?" Kord asked as Bruticus began launching missiles at some Legion troops.

"Weapons, Dust, Paladin mechs, you get the idea." Sean answered

"What?!" Talia shouted, as Bruticus returned to the others.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck explained, as the speaker turned on.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Roman ordered, the train began to move towards the tunnels.

"Ah, balls." Matthias cursed.

"We need backup, let me call Jaune." Ruby said, pulling out her Scroll, only for it to flash 'Low Signal', "I can't get through!"

"I can't get through to Taylor's Scroll either!" Hailie yelled.

"So, what do we do?" Weiss asked.

"I believe we only have one option..." Oobleck trailed off as Ruby turned around.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby ordered, our heroes jumping on the train.

"Glad we got on the train, when it was still kind of slow..." Kord muttered, as the group readied their weapons.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train! Oobleck ordered, as Talia opened a railcar hatch.

"Um, doc?..." Talia asked nervously.

"Yes?" Oobleck replied.

"What's that down there?" Talia asked again, pointing down a hatch into the train.

"That my dear... appears to be a bomb." Oobleck answered, kneeling down to take a look.

"Ah, crapbaskets." Sean muttered, "KORD!"

"Um, dude?" Kord replied, pointing towards the front cars.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby yelled, as dozens of White Fang members climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well, shit." Delilah cursed.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck said, before the bomb underneath them charged up and started beeping, "-easy on us. Time to go!" Oobleck finished, standing up.

Our heroes managed to jump onto the next car, Oobleck stopping Blake.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck ordered the ninja of team RWBY.

"On it!" Blake replied, jumping down onto the connectors, ready to cut the connection, but the connection came loose on its own, "Huh? It decoupled itself!" Blake shouted back to Oobleck.

"What?!" Oobleck shouted in shock.

"Well, that's peculiar.." Matthias muttered, as Oobleck looked back at the detached cart, as it explodes in the tunnel.

"That's not good..." Oobleck trailed off, concern in his voice.

"Err, neither is this!" Ruby shouted, standing next to another open hatch.

"Bloody hell, another bomb?!" Matthias shouted.

"No. No. No. No. No..." Sean muttered, running to the next train car, using Excalibur to open the hatch, looking inside and his face now wore an expression of total fear, "THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!" Sean shouted, just as the bomb underneath the others charged up, and the cart detached itself, forcing the group to run to the next cart.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang shouted, as the sound of a gunship was heard over the train.

"Oh come on!" Delilah yelled.

"And of course the Legion would join the party." Hailie spat sarcastically, as more WF grunts were climbing on top of the train.

"Get the humans!" A female WF grunt ordered, as our heroes got ready for a fight. While Oobleck turned around and watched the detached car explode, this time, the hole had Grimm of various types to emerge from it.

"Oh, dear..." Oobleck trailed off, as Talia looked behind her, and noticing the massive horde of Grimm quickly advancing toward the train.

"That, mad bastard..." Talia muttered, turning back, "That crazy bastard's leading Grimm into the city!" She yelled.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Hailie shouted.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explained, as the Lost Legion began landing closer to the group.

"That's insane!" Blake shouted, as another train car detached.

"We need to hurry!" Sean yelled, taking Excalibur, cutting a hole into the to of the car, "Hailie, Matthias, the three of us will go down below with Weiss, Blake and Yang, we need to stop those bombs!" Sean ordered, as Kord looked at his friends.

"What about us?" Delilah asked, motioning to herself, Talia, Kord and Bruticus.

"You four will stay up here with Ruby, Zwei and Oobleck." Sean replied, as he jumped down into the hole, Hailie, Matthias, Yang, Weiss and Blake following suit.

"Well, guess we're holding the Legion." Talia muttered, as everyone readied for a fight.

[With Sean and company...]

Sean, followed by Yang, Matthias, Hailie, Weiss and Blake have entered the train car, the three Vault Hunters grabbing their firearms.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang noted, as Weiss reached into her pouch, pulling out three magazines filled with Dust Vials. One for Blake, one for Sean, and one for Hailie.

"Here, this should help you guys." Weiss said, handing the aforementioned three the magazines, Blake sliding hers into Gambol Shroud, as the six of them charged forward, only for Neopolitan to drop from the ceiling, blocking their path.

"Ah, shit." Matthias cursed, annoyed.

You four go on ahead, Yang and I can handle her." Hailie said, as Sean, Blake, Matthias and Weiss proceeded to the next train car, only to pause at the sound of a chainsaw revving. Then, the White Fang Lieutenant from the rally walked up to them, dragging said chainsaw along the floor.

"Well, hello there, Leatherface." Sean joked, as Matthias aimed Maverick Hunter.

"Sean! You and Blake go on ahead!" Matthias shouted, as Sean nodded.

"Got it!" Blake replied, the ex-White Fang agent and the young Vault Hunter ran forward, Matthias firing off a couple of shots at the Lieutenant, allowing Sean and Blake to get through uninterrupted.

 _'Godspeed guys.'_ Matthias thought, as the Lieutenant chuckled menacingly.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee..." The Lieutenant said darkly, as Matthias just smirked.

"I doubt that, very much." Matthias snarked, as he and Weiss readied for battle.

Sean and Blake had managed to enter the next train car, Blake stopping to grit her teeth.

"Hello, kitty cat, green bean. You two miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are-" Roman said, before Sean interrupted him with shots from his rifle, Blake able to drop-kick the thief.

"Not so tough now, are you Roman candle?" Sean joked, only for Roman to chuckle nervously.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it..." Roman replied, as Sean became, slightly unnerved.

[Back with Weiss and Matthias...]

While Sean and Blake were confronting Roman, Weiss and Matthias were battling the White Fang Lieutenant, both trying to keep their distance. Weiss using specialized glyphs, Matthias trying to whittle down the Lieutenant's Aura, as said Lieutenant was slowly walking towards them like he was Michael Myers or something.

"This isn't working!" Weiss yelled, as the Lieutenant revved his chainsaw, and picked up his pace slightly.

"Yeah, perhaps it's time, for a more, accurate approach." Matthias agreed, as he closed his eyes, before snapping them open quickly, the world now having an orange tint to it. Matthias raised his Elephant Gun, and aimed at the Lieutenant's left kneecap, right elbow, and his head. Firing his weapon in quick succession. The last shot knocking the WF Lieutenant out cold.

"What, did you do?" Weiss asked, flabbergasted.

"Used my Semblance." Matthias answered, "Appropriately, i named it: Deadeye."

"You, are an absolute dork." Weiss said, giving Matthias a light kiss, "Let's go see how Sean and Blake are doing." She added, the couple running towards the next car.

[With Hailie and Yang...]

"Stay still you tricolored-!" Hailie growled, as Neo effortlessly dodged a punch from both her and Yang.

Yang, however, was quickly tossed into the ceiling by Neo, knocking the blonde brawler unconscious.

"YANG!" Hailie shouted, growling as her right arm began glowing...

[Back with Sean and Blake...]

Blake still had Roman pinned down, having her blade pointed at the thief's throat, when, all of a sudden, ten elite Legion troops busted through the car's roof.

"Blake, keep interrogating him!" Sean shouted, drawing Excalibur, and charging towards the Legion troops.

"Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?" Roman asked, attempting to get into Blake's head. The door to the previous train car opened, Weiss and Matthias rushing in, noticing Sean struggling with the Legion.

"SEAN!" Matthias yelled, he and Weiss racing to assist their friend.

"So, what's it gonna be, Blake?" Roman asked again. Blake's response was to knock Roman out with a kick to the face. Blake quickly rushed to assist her friends.

[Meanwhile...]

"D-dammit, I can't believe that we still lost." Hailie groaned, after the, brutal asskicking that Neo gave her and Yang.

Neo, smirking like the sadistic little witch she is, pulled a hidden blade from her umbrella, approaching the unconscious brawler, Hailie quick to get between Neo and Yang.

"If you... get any closer... I'll tear you... limb from bloody limb." Hailie spat, through ragged breath, clearly tired from the fight. But this just made Neo's smirk grow wider.

"Well then, I'll just have to skewer you both." Neo said sadistically, making Hailie look at her in shock. But, just before the shortstack assassin could deal the killing blow on her two would-be victims, a masked warrior, hair as black as night, and outfitted in red and black, came out of nowhere, knocking Neo back. And suddenly, Neo's expression went from cocky, to downright fearful.

"Well, this is a first, but I'll take what I can get." Hailie muttered, as Neo's eyes changed from brown and pink to white. The swordswoman slowly drew her sword again, the blade long, and crimson red, almost like blood, she held it up intimidatingly. And Neo, in a moment of true fear, wasted no time in dissapearing in a flash.

 _'Huh, guess even Neo know when to scram.'_ Hailie thought, as the swordswoman looked down at the still unconscious form of Yang, slashing her sword to the side, opening an eerie red portal, walking away from the two.

"Wait! I just... Thank you." Hailie said, making the woman stop for a moment.

"One." The woman said simply, turning to the young Siren, "You both get one. Each." She finished, stepping into the portal, just as Yang began regaining consciousness.

"Ugh..." Yang groaned, causing Hailie to turn around and head towards her friend, helping her back onto her feet.

"Yang, you okay?" Hailie asked, as Yang began rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yang replied, "Where's the runt?" She growled, regaining her bearings.

"Gone, some chick who looked like the world's scariest ronin showed up, and just scared Neo away." Hailie answered, "But that isn't important. We need to get back with the others." Hailie finished, Yang nodding, the two leaving the scene.

[Back on top of the train...]

While Sean and the others were busy trying to stop the bombs, Ruby, Oobleck, Talia, Kord, Delilah, Bruticus and Zwei were busy holding off both the Legion and the White Fang. The latter two now fighting each other.

"BACK OFF!" Talia yelled thwacking a Legion trooper in the head with one of her shotguns, before killing him with the other.

"Ruby! You and the others go on ahead!" Oobleck ordered.

"But-" Ruby tried to reply, until Oobleck cut her off.

Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson..." Oobleck finished, going to take on two Paladins, while Zwei looked at Ruby with a saddened expression.

"Go on, pup." Delilah said, encouraging Zwei to assist his new friend. At that, Ruby and company reunited with Sean and the others at the front of the train, the young reaper realizing that the train will collide with a thick concrete wall.

"Collision imminent!" Bruticus warned, as Weiss and Ruby smiled at each other, before Weiss created an ice shield to protect her friends.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Matthias shouted, as the train crashed into the wall...

[Sean P.O.V.]

 _'Ow... My head...'_ I thought as I readjusted my vision, only for my ears to be bombarded by an emergency alarm, along with a voice over the loudspeakers.

"ATTENTION: ALL CIVILIANS EVACUATE FROM VALE CENTER. I REPEAT, BY ORDER OF GENERAL TAYLOR MCALLISTER AND THE VALE COUNCIL, ALL CIVILIANS NEED TO EVACUATE." the voice ordered, as Lance troopers began corralling panicking civilians away from the center of the city, and just in time too, because a King Taijitu, followed by a massive horde of Grimm exited the hole, causing the people to begin panicking more.

"Oh my God..." Talia breathed in horror, and frankly, I couldn't blame her.

"Sean, what's the plan, boss man?" Kord asked, as I felt a swarm of emotions hit me. First, I was worried, then scared, but now, I'm angry and determined, and ready to kill some Grimm.

* * *

 ***Jesse and Racer just stood in the void, in silence, looking at the camera with solemn expressions. Jesse is the first to speak.***

 **Jesse: Hey, this took a while to get out, but, by the time this is uploaded, we've gotten some, tough news.**

 **Racer: Today, Monday, November 12th, 2018, Stan Lee, the man responsible for creating, or co-creating, much of the Marvel universe.**

 **Jesse: So, dad won't be posting anything else today, or, maybe all week. It depends.**

 **Racer: Anyway, next time, whenever that is, is the Breach. Don't forget to read and review, and rest in piece Stan Lee.**

 **Both: Excelsior.**


	36. Chapter 36: Once more unto the Breach

**Racer: By the time this EVENTUALLY gets out, dad has gotten the first chapter of "The Bat and the Monkey King: Arkham Asylum" out.**

 **Jesse: And hopefully, dad can get this chapter out. Anyway, it's almost time for the finale of Borderlands: Remnant Minds Volume 2!**

 **Racer: Maybe. Anyway, disclaimers!**

 **Jesse: *Ahem* Borderlands and all related elements are owned by 2K Games and Gearbox Software. Persona, Megami Tensei and all related characters are owned by Atlus Co, Ltd. RWBY and all elements are owned by Rooster Teeth Productions and the ate Monty Oum.**

 **Both: Let's get started!**

* * *

[Vale Public Pavilion]

[No P.O.V.]

After crashing in the middle of downtown Vale, our heroes were surrounded by a horde of Grimm. Including Beowolves, Ursai and a massive King Taijitu. Our heroes having their individual weapons drawn, all eleven of them in a circle, staring down the Creatures of Grimm. Right as the King Taijitu let out a mighty roar, signaling the Grimm to begin the attack.

"HOLD THEM HERE!" Sean ordered, as Ruby planted Crescent Rose on the ground, kicking a Grimm away, as Hailie suplexed a Beowolf, snapping its neck. While that happened, Sean got knocked to the ground, and barely dodging the snapping maw of the Beowolf. "Piss! Off! FIDO!" Sean yelled, as the Beowolf began growling at the Vault Hunter. Sean, thinking quickly, headbutting the Grimm, grabbing his revolver, and blowing the Beowolf's head off. Just as another Beowolf leaped at the young Vault Hunter, only for Taylor to suddenly appear in a small puff of smoke, kicking the Beowolf so hard, the head came off.

"Sean, you alright?" Taylor asked, rushing towards his brother, as Sean got up.

"Yeah, but, did you just teleport like Deadpool?" Sean asked, as Bruticus slammed the head of an Ursa into the ground.

"Nah, more like Nightcrawler." Taylor replied, turning his head to the camera, "And yes people, before you ask, teleportation IS my Semblance." Taylor added, as Sean just sighed.

 _'We really need to set some ground rules on fourth-wall breaking.'_ Sean thought in deadpan, as Lance troopers began descending onto the battlefield, helping to evacuate civilians from the hot zone, some of those troops being Joker and the Phantoms.

"Mona! You, Queen and Noir take out those Ursai! Panther, Skull and Fox! You're with me! Oracle, stay with the ship and help Ajax coordinate the defensive efforts!" Joker ordered, as he kicked a Beowolf in the head, decapitating it.

"Well, glad to see the cavalry's here." Sean joked, as he looked over to see Nora flying on Magnhild.

"Nora Smash!" Nora yelled, slamming Magnhild on the head of the King Taijitu, killing the beast, just as Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren followed close behind.

"Guys! Glad to see you join the battle!" Kord yelled, slamming his rocket launcher into the head of a Creep, as a small platoon of Lance soldiers leaping onto a Deathstalker, firing armor-piercing round into it, killing the Grimm.

"Bruticus! Activate Brimstone Protocol! Code 16-33X!" Sean ordered, as Bruticus changed his weapons from his usual miniguns, digistructing two pairs of plasma cannons, two on his arms, and two on his shoulders, and began to fire bursts of concentrated plasma to several Creatures of Grimm, disintegrating them immediately.

"Holy shit!" Matthias yelled, as Sun and Neptune joined the fray.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun exclaimed, showing off his badge.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune added, as Talia groaned in annoyance.

"For God's sake! There's a battle going on!" Delilah yelled, as she palm-struck an Ursa in the chest, just as a fleet of Atlesian dropships came in, dropping off multiple units of Atlesian Knight-200 troops to join the battle.

 _"Taylor! James just dropped off a lot of AK-200 units!"_ Ajax said on Taylor's ECHO comm.

"I noticed." Taylor deadpanned, "Look, you and Futaba coordinate the securing of the plaza. Make sure that all civilians are evacuated from the hot zone!" Taylor added, as another Bullhead, this one dropping off Professor Port, and Team CFVY to join the battle.

[RWBY Volume 2 OST: "Caffeine" By Jeff Williams, feat. Casey Lee Williams and Lamar Hall]

Yatsuhashi dropped down, swinging his massive greatsword, taking out many Grimm, Velvet and Fox begin to respectively kick and punch the Grimm, Fox later unleashing a combo of slashes and punches, making a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

"Ouch, those spikes aren't just for show then." Kord said, wincing.

"Nice hustle, Fox. Good job." Coco complimented, after giving Fox a light pat on the butt, before walking towards a large Beowolf, "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store." Coco added, spitting, "Prepare to die." She finished, as a Beowolf swung at her. But Coco was quick enough to swat it away, and she proceeded to kick it in the crotch, following up by slamming her bag onto the Grimm's head, unaware of the Boarbatusk about to gouge her on its tusks, until Talia jumped in front of the Grimm, kicking it in the snout, knocking it on its back.

"Back off, pork chop." Talia quipped, before blasting it with Cavalier.

"Thanks for the help double trouble." Coco said, winking at the young Vault Hunter, as everyone resumed fighting, Velvet reaching behind her to open her box. "Hey, come on, you just spent all semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco advised her Faunus partner, the former transforming her handbag into a giant minigun, tearing apart the advancing Grimm, including a Deathstalker and three Nevermores.

"Damn my useless lesbian brain." Talia muttered, causing Matthias to chuckle at his sister's expense, "Love you too bro."

"Incoming: Goodwitch is here." Bruticus reported, as indeed, Professor Goodwitch was walking up towards the battlefield, knocking two Grimm aside, before closing the opening with her Semblance.

[End OST]

"Well, that was a close one." Delilah remarked as two Lance soldiers were escorting Torchwick to a Lance gunship before being stopped by two Atlesian officers.

"General Ironwood request that Roman Torchwick be brought to his ship, ASAP." One Atlesian soldier said.

"Well, General McAllister gave us orders to take this rotten piece of Grimm shit to a facility outside the city." One of the Lance soldiers rebuked, as Taylor walked up to the scene.

"Look, I'll sort it out with General Ironwood in a bit, but, I have full custody of the prisoner until such time." Taylor explained, his ire becoming more obvious.

"We, insist." The second Atlesian growled, as Taylor received a call on his Scroll.

"Taylor, if I can alleviate your concern, I will allow your troops to constantly guard Torchwick." Ironwood said, much to the shock of the Atlesian troops.

"B-but General Ironwood-!" The first Atlesian soldier began to reply, before Ironwood cut him off.

"I will NOT hear any arguments! The Lance have the full confidence of myself, as well as the rest of the Atlesian military. We're working together for the security of the Vytal Festival." Ironwood chided, "Am I clear, trooper?"

"Yes... sir..." The second Atlesian growled, before the Lance soldiers entered the Atlesian gunship, one Atlesian Knight grabbing Torchwick and leading the Lance soldiers on board.

[Beacon landing platform]

After the battle, Sean, team RWBY, Zwei and the others were sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale, as Lance fighters performed a sweep of the city perimeter.

"Well, we did it." Yang said, exhausted.

"We did it." Blake agreed, as Delilah cracked her neck.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss complained, as Kord cracked his knuckles.

"A two-headed snake quite literally crushed a bakery. Hate to say it love, but I wouldn't count on extra credit." Matthias said, trying to comfort Weiss.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby added.

"Unfortunately, not every story has a neat and happy ending." Delilah replied.

"Plus, I get the nagging feeling that, what with the Lost Legion now being a player, something bigger's going on." Sean mused.

"Still, while we might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." Blake said, causing the rest of the group to smile.

"Yeah! And if anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them." Ruby said excitedly.

"Amen to that, Rubes!" Hailie agreed, as Zwei lied down, wanting a bellyrub, to which Hailie gladly provided.

"Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job..." Yang said, tiredly lying on her back, "So, what now?" She asked.

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Weiss replied.

"So then..." Blake trailed off, wanting someone to answer.

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Ruby suggested, everyone giving various responses of agreement.

[Lance Aerial Vessel "Archangel"]

While our heroes prepared to hit the hay, Taylor was busy trying to not slam his fist through a wall, as he, Ironwood and Ozpin had a meeting with the Vale council.

"Ozpin?" Asked a Councilman, when Ozpin didn't respond, the Councilman proceeded to yell the headmaster's name, "Ozpin!"

"Yes, Councilman." Ozpin replied, after turning his chair towards his desk.

"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens." The Councilman blustered, as Ozpin sipped from his cup, Taylor deciding to intervene.

"Councilman, if you'll permit me to interrupt?" Taylor asked, keeping up a respectful attitude.

"Of course, General McAllister, seeing as your soldiers were instrumental in helping to secure the Breach." The Councilman replied with a small cough.

'Thank you, Professor Ozpin couldn't have known an attack of this magnitude would occur." Taylor said, trying to defend Beacon's headmaster, "The recent actions of the Lost Legion only emboldened the White Fang to perform such drastic measures. Not to mention, eleven of Beacon's finest students were quite literally, at the epicenter of the Breach, including my two siblings."

"Ah yes, Sean and, Hailie, I believe you said?" The Councilman asked.

"Yes, Councilman. In any event, thanks to the quick response of Teams JNPR and CFVY, supported by my troops, we were able to secure the site." Taylor replied, "So, before you go and try to re-evaluate Ozpin's position as Headmaster of Beacon, please remember, it WAS his students that managed to end whatever schemes the White Fang had." Taylor finished, feeling mentally exhausted.

 _'Hopefully, this'll buy Oz more time.'_ Taylor thought, as the Councilman spoke.

"I, suppose, you have a point." The Councilman replied, "Still, we have reached out to the Atlas Council, as well as the Lance's Tribunal, and have decided that best course of action is to appoint General Ironwood as co-head of security for the event." The Councilman finished, making Taylor's muscles tense slightly.

"I was, not aware of the Tribunal's decision on the matter." Taylor said, his voice barely showing a growl.

"In any case, thank you Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs as smoothly and safely as possible." Ironwood replied, "I hope that this decision doesn't inconvenience you, Taylor?"

"Actually, yes. Yes it does." Taylor replied, bluntly, "I had assumed that the Lance, and ONLY the Lance was hired for the job of ensuring the security of the Vytal Festival."

"Well, I-" Ironwood began to say before the Councilman interrupted.

"We apologize for the inconvenience, General McAllister, and, we should not have, uh, paid, for the Tribunal to keep you out of the loop, but we felt it was for the best." The Councilman said, as Taylor's fury began to grow further.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked, noticing Taylor's growing anger.

"Yes, it is." The Councilman replied, before his video feed disappears, leaving the video feeds of Ironwood and Ozpin alone with Taylor.

"Taylor, it was-" Was all Ironwood got out, before Taylor's rage finally broke free.

"WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT JAMES?!" Taylor screamed, taking both Ironwood and Ozpin by surprise, "Not only do you undermine MY authority as head of security for the Vytal Festival, but you undermine Oz's authority as well! I swear, you have absolutely NO sense of self-control on these matters!"

"Look, I didn't want to go behind your back, but you've seen my reports, and-" Ironwood replied, before Taylor cut him off again.

"Yeah, and they're a load of Goliath shit!" Taylor roared, "Just because I haven't been a part of all this for as long as you have, doesn't mean that you can treat me as a damn child!" He added, before taking a breath, "You're a good man James, but you need to learn some damn restraint. We done here?"

"Yes, I do believe we are." Ozpin replied calmly.

"Then if you'll excuse me, I need to play catch-up with my family." Taylor said, cutting the video feed, sighing as he placed his hands on the terminal.

 _'I swear, he'll be the death of me.'_ Taylor thought.

"Sir, Commander Kurusu has reported multiple Legion ships hovering several hundred kilometers away from Mountain Glenn." A Lance messenger reported, walking onto the bridge.

"Thank you, Corporal, have Lieutenant Commander Evergreen take a look, perhaps she'll be able to make sense of this mess." Taylor ordered, facing the messenger.

"Yes sir!" The corporal replied, giving a quick salute, before exiting the bridge.

 _'Hopefully Crystal can figure out why the hell Mountain Glenn has become quite the hotspot as of late.'_ Taylor thought, as he watched the city below.

[Downtown Vale]

[Cinder P.O.V.]

After everything was said and done, I had Emerald and Mercury meet me at a rooftop overlooking the city. And, like the loyal little pets they are, they obliged.

"All in all, I call today a success." I noted, although Emerald and Mercury didn't seem as sure.

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things." Emerald replied, and I honestly can't say I disagree.

 _'Although it almost pains me to admit it, she has a point, what with the Lance, and now this Lost Legion throwing a serious wrench into things.'_ I thought, a small frown adorning my features.

"Yea. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the remaining White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked, and, much like Emerald, I couldn't exactly disagree.

"No, but they'll listen to me." Spoke the ever familiar voice of Adam Taurus, and I was thankful to know that at least THIS pawn was still on the board.

[End: Season-]

[Unknown Laboratory]

[No P.O.V.]

[RWBY: Grimm Eclipse OST: "Lusus Naturae (Instrumental Version)" By Jeff Williams]

The camera cuts to an unknown island in the middle of the sea, zooming in on a mysterious complex, as an older male voice speaks.

"Computer, prepare the devices, and send out the droids, it's time to acquire some, more test subjects." Said an older, almost refined male voice, as the camera cuts to black, and bold text appears.

[OST End]

 **NEXT TIME**

 **SEASON 2.5**

 **GRIMM ECLIPSE**

* * *

 ***Where Racer and Jesse were, now stands a void, at least until a portal opens, and stepping out of it, is me.***

 **Well, this took a LOT of time to get out. The reason for the tardiness? Life. Anyway, yep, next arc is based off of the, middle of the road quality RWBY: Grimm Eclipse! And yeah, the voice from at the end, is implied to be Doctor Merlot. But after that arc, it's full speed ahead to Volume 3! And yes, I've read the reviews. Y'all want to see more Borderlands characters? You'll get more Borderlands characters. But which ones? Well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Speaking of, don't forget to read and review, and I'll see you all next time on Borderlands: Remnant Minds! Be good people.**


End file.
